


Пятьдесят Шесть И Один Способ (Заставить Тебя Сказать «Я Люблю Тебя»)

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Шерлоку сказали, Джон любит его. Осознания, что тебя любят должно быть достаточно, но все же Шерлок хочет это услышать.





	1. Начало

Шерлок не хотел разбивать эту чертову вазу. Ну, ладно, хотел, но точно не планировал! Она просто была поставлена ужасно неудобно: рано или поздно кто-то бы ее все равно разбил. Но не повезло именно Шерлоку. Разбей эту вазу Джон – и у Шерлока бы не было таких проблем.  
  
Как бы то ни было, теперь Шерлок мог только смотреть на впитывающуюся в ковер воду, разбросанные по полу цветы и осколки, в которые превратилась безвкусная вазочка, которую Гарриет подарила Джону в честь его переезда обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Впрочем, на самом деле Шерлок мог бы и прибрать тут немного, но предпочитал только смотреть да печально вздыхать.  
  
– Это что вы тут устроили, юноша?! – воскликнула миссис Хадсон, неожиданно появившаяся за его спиной. Шерлок вздрогнул: для человека с больным бедром она ходила порой удивительно бесшумно. – Ты разбил ту милую вазочку?! Ох, Шерлок, Джон же просил тебя...  
  
Шерлок горестно вздохнул:  
  
– Джон меня убьет.   
  
Миссис Хадсон тут же изменилась в лице. Осуждение сменилось на сочувствие, на губах заиграла теплая улыбка.   
  
– Да что ты, милый, – успокаивающе произнесла миссис Хадсон. – Просто убери тут все за собой, и он тебя простит.  
  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. Джон несколько раз подчеркивал, как для него важен этот нелепый подарок, да что там! Он даже посвятил целый абзац своей новой записи в блоге своей встрече с сестрой и этой дурацкой вазе!  
  
– Нет. Не простит, – севшим голосом ответил Шерлок. – Мне срочно нужно найти точно такую же вазу, иначе он никогда меня не простит.  
  
Миссис Хадсон только рассмеялась.  
  
– Ох, дорогой! Ты разве не знаешь? Гарри (милая девушка) сама ее сделала. Это часть ее программы реабилитации или что-то вроде. Вряд ли ты найдешь такую же. Так что просто извинись перед Джоном и все, – она не дала Шерлоку опять возразить и продолжила, – конечно же он простит тебя! Он ведь так тебя любит!  
  
Шерлок замер. Должно быть, ослышался.   
  
– Джон «что»?  
  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась:  
  
– Джон любит тебя. Может, ты и не замечал, но это так очевидно. Разве он не говорил тебе?  
  
Шерлок растерянно покачал головой:  
  
– Нет.   
  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась и, уже уходя, добавила:  
  
– Уверена, он когда-нибудь скажет. Тебе нужно только немного подождать.  
  
Она не учла только одного: Шерлок никогда не любил ждать.


	2. План №1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хоть с того момента, как Шерлок узнал о предполагаемых чувствах Джона к нему, не прошло и дня, Шерлок не стал терять времени и уже вовсю обдумывал План.

Хоть с того момента, как Шерлок узнал о предполагаемых чувствах Джона к нему, не прошло и дня, Шерлок не стал терять времени и уже вовсю обдумывал План. Если точнее: он ходил по комнате кругами с кружкой чая в руке и что-то бормотал себе под нос, совершенно не обращая внимания на Джона, сидящего в своем кресле и тайком любующегося его, Шерлока, задницей. Но эта невнимательность вовсе не была удивительной: когда миссис Хадсон сообщила Шерлоку то, что знала, весь мир для него перестал существовать, а все мысли в голове заменились одной идеей. Безумной, но такой притягательной. «Я хочу, чтобы Джон сказал мне это. Я хочу, чтобы он признался мне».   
  
Вот только Шерлок совершенно не представлял, как это устроить. Просить советов у знакомых ему не позволяла гордость, а советы в интернете явно ничего не давали (Шерлок еще раз мысленно содрогнулся, вспомнив совет «напомните ему, что вы не его приятель, а, прежде всего, девушка, хрупкая и нежная» с первого попавшегося ему сайта).  
  
В попытке начать разработку Плана Шерлок лег на диван, создал новую комнату в своих Чертогах Разума и повесил там на одну из стен большую темно-зеленую классную доску с небольшой подставкой для мела. Взяв в руку воображаемый кусочек мела, он быстрым и уверенным росчерком поставил на доске «План №1».  
  
А вот дальше дело немного застопорилось. Шерлок несколько раз начинал что-то выводить на доске, но затем стирал все и начинал заново снова и снова, пока наконец совершенно не выбился из сил. «Возможно, прежде чем изобретать колесо, нужно попробовать что-то из того, что уже кто-то пробовал», – горестно осознал Шерлок и, нехотя выныривая из своих Чертогов, снова отправился за поиском работающих идей в интернет.  
  
Вернувшись через полчаса в Чертоги, Шерлок снова взял в руки мелок.   
  
План №1: Сделать Джону что-то очень приятное.   
  
Закончив писать, Шерлок посмотрел на свой воображаемый мелок и не менее воображаемую доску. А затем подчеркнул слово «очень». Дважды. 

***

  
В этот раз Шерлок вынырнул из Чертогов в куда лучшем расположении духа, отряхнул руки от несуществующей меловой пыли и довольно потянулся. От внимательного взгляда Джона это не укрылось:  
  
– Что, Шерлок, решил очередное дело?   
  
Шерлок кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
– Поделишься со мной?  
  
Шерлок загадочно промолчал, встал с дивана и прошел мимо Джона на кухню. Джон удивленно проводил его взглядом:  
  
– Шерлок? Все в порядке?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
– Да. А теперь скажи мне, что ты хочешь на ужин. Думаю, сегодня моя очередь готовить.  
  
Джон пробурчал что-то вроде «Не знал, что у нас вообще была какая-то очередь», но все же встал с кресла и подошел к Шерлоку.   
  
– А что у нас есть?   
  
Шерлок порылся в холодильнике:   
  
– Ну. Тут парочка отбивных, овощи и где-то еще должно быть вино.   
  
– Звучит приятно, – Джон мечтательно улыбнулся, но тут же замер. – Постой. Это же не какой-то эксперимент с ядами или галлюциногенами, для которого тебе вдруг понадобился подопытный кролик?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него возмущенно.  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Если бы я хотел тебя отравить, я бы не стал действовать так очевидно! И, если тебе интересно, я не хочу тебя травить и никогда не захочу.   
  
Джон еще сильнее улыбнулся.  
  
– Хорошо. Но тогда что все это значит?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
  
– Ничего. Я просто хочу сделать тебе что-то приятное.  
  
Улыбка Джона засверкала ярче, чем солнце.

***

  
Джон довольно застонал. Его губы чуть блестели то от соуса, то от капелек вина, то от того, что он так часто их облизывал. Из-за этого Шерлоку было очень трудно сосредоточиться. Но нужно было следовать Плану, так что Шерлок отставил вино и обратился к Джону:  
  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Джон тут же виновато и чуть смущенно рассмеялся.  
  
– Да, конечно. Прости. Это был чудный ужин. Мои комплименты шеф-повару.   
  
Плечи Шерлока поникли.  
  
– И все?  
  
Джон чуть нахмурился. Возможно, третий бокал вина был для него лишним.  
  
– Эмм... Спасибо? Ты восхитительно готовишь. Ты восхитителен практически во всем. Ну, кроме астрономии.  
  
Шутка в конце не сгладила неловкости, но Шерлок все же заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
– Спасибо за лестную оценку, Джон, – сказал он, вставая. – Думаю, там осталась еще пара порций, если ты хочешь добавки.  
  
Заглянув в Чертоги, Шерлок быстро вычеркнул первый способ (как неработающий), ощутив при этом слабый укол разочарования.   
  
«Сделайте Ему что-то очень приятное. Очень. Возможно, где-то между стонами и выкриками вашего имени и проскользнут те самые заветные слова».  
  
Где-то в глубине души Шерлок прекрасно знал, что с Джоном этот способ не сработает. Настало время придумать План №2.


	3. План №2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок хотел бы заметить, что он не являлся непосредственным виновником всего произошедшего. Он лишь воспользовался представившимся ему случаем и, возможно, не учел некоторых деталей, вот почему все привело к такому трагическому итогу...»

«Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок хотел бы заметить, что он не являлся непосредственным виновником всего произошедшего. Он лишь воспользовался представившимся ему случаем и, возможно, не учел некоторых деталей, вот почему все привело к такому трагическому итогу...»   
  
– Ты опять трогаешь мой ноутбук?! – голос Джона прорвал пелену задумчивости, которой окутал себя Шерлок, пытаясь дописать к своей истории хоть пару абзацев. – Шерлок, я говорил тебе уже сотый раз! Хватит! Трогать! Мой! Ноутбук!   
  
Джон был вне себя. Это, впрочем, было не удивительно, учитывая, что ему пришлось пережить за последнюю неделю.   
  
«...пережить за последнюю неделю», – дописал Шерлок в приливе вдохновения.   
  
– Это, что, мой блог?! – Джон попытался выхватить у Шерлока ноутбук, и Шерлоку пришлось перестать печатать. – Ты пишешь посты от моего лица?!   
  
Джон был ужасно возмущен и, Шерлок даже сказал бы, оскорблен подобным поведением своего соседа. Шерлок попытался представить, какими словами он стал бы описывать выражение лица Джона в блоге, но Джон, разгневанный, продолжал нависать над ним, так что Шерлоку пришлось вернуть ноутбук законному владельцу. Джон уселся на диван рядом с Шерлоком.  
  
– Я не пишу от твоего лица, – ответил Шерлок со вздохом. – Я лишь хотел... извиниться.  
  
Джон с сомнением в голосе хмыкнул и попытался вникнуть в смысл написанного в последнем абзаце.   
  
– Ты не извиняешься тут, ты говоришь, что это не твоя вина. Это разные вещи!  
  
Шерлок в ответ надул губы и закатил глаза.  
  
– Я извиняюсь тем, что освобождаю тебя от необходимости записывать все это самостоятельно, – попытался выкрутиться он и, довольный своей идеей, поднял глаза на Джона.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока в ответ, а затем повернулся к ноутбуку и, перекинув черновик записи Шерлоку на почту, удалил шерлоковый опус из своего блога, даже не читая. Затем встал с дивана и попытался отправить Шерлока обратно в его комнату.  
  
– Я все еще зол. А ты все еще болен. А теперь живо возвращайся в постель и попытайся поспать, пока я не вызвал сюда Майкрофта. Опять.  
  
– Ты ненавидишь звонить Майкрофту, – ответил Шерлок хмуро, но все же встал и послушно поплелся обратно в свою комнату (при этом незаметно прихватив с собой телефон).  
  
Оставив Джона одного, Шерлок запер дверь и опустился на кровать, недовольно окинув взглядом несколько таблеток, стакан воды и почти пустую упаковку носовых платков, которые Джон оставил для него на подносе у кровати. Затем достал из кармана телефон, нашел последнее отправленное Джоном сообщение и быстро перечитал написанное, пытаясь понять, в какой момент его гениальный план пошел под откос. 

***

  
Ну, положа руку на сердце, стоило признать, что План №2 не был особенно гениальным, а уж если быть совсем откровенными, то план этот и вовсе требовал существенной доработки. Но в тот момент, когда он зародился у Шерлока в голове, тому уже так надоело выискивать нелепые способы исполнения своих желаний в интернете, что он был готов ухватиться за любую соломинку (в том числе за немного нелепую идею, почерпнутую в каком-то мини-сериале, который в тот момент смотрел Джон, и лишь только немного видоизмененную).  
  
План был глупым, но в тот момент все уж слишком хорошо складывалось, чтобы Шерлок смог удержаться и не воспользоваться возможностью...

***

  
В начале недели Шерлок проснулся с небольшой слабостью во всем теле и чуть болящей головой (последствие прогулки без шарфа и в расстегнутом пальто, должно быть). Недостаточно сильной, чтобы Шерлок начал ныть Джону о том, что умирает, но достаточной для того, чтобы настроение Шерлока тут же упало ниже плинтуса.  
  
Шерлок заставил себя выползти из кровати и попытался припомнить причины своего безрассудного поступка – прогулки под моросящим дождем в совершенно неподходящем для этого виде. Больная голова его работала немного неслаженно. Шерлок попытался быстро вообразить перед собой свою комнату для планирования с доской и мелками.   
  
Ах да, точно! Это же все часть плана!   
  
И если еще более точно: Плана №2. «Признание в момент скорой разлуки».  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся и, порывшись в ящике и спрятав в кармане пижамных штанов одноразовый стерильный ланцет, вышел в гостиную. Джон, уже проснувшийся и одетый, сидел в своем кресле с газетой в одной руке и чаем – в другой. Джон поприветствовал Шерлока, даже не оторвавшись от заинтересовавшей его статьи. В другой день Шерлок мог бы обидеться на такое невнимание к своей персоне, но в этот раз это как никогда соответствовало его собственным планам.   
  
Он подошел к столу и нашел в этом бардаке (гордо именуемом «Это упорядоченная система Шерлока Холмса, а не мусорка, Джон!») заинтересовавший его предмет. Маленькая деревянная коробочка (не больше спичечного коробка), которую он хранил в целлофановом пакете с прикрепленным сверху стикером «Опасно!», наконец оказалась в его руках. Шерлок держал ее со всей осторожностью, на какую только был способен. Он уже знал, как коробочка открывается, но это не умаляло ее опасности.   
  
Шерлок оглянулся на Джона: тот все еще читал газету, пока что не обращая на него никакого внимания. Шерлок улыбнулся: именно это ему и было нужно. Он сел за стол и просунул руку в карман штанов, нащупывая пальцами ланцет. Быстро вскрыв упаковку, он осторожно проткнул себе кожу большого пальца. Затем снова поднял глаза на Джона. Тот, почувствовав, что на него смотрят, взглянул на Шерлока в ответ.  
  
– Что-то не так? Ты какой-то молчаливый сегодня. На сайте опять ничего?   
  
Шерлок попытался придать себе спокойный вид:  
  
– Нет, напротив. Назревает весьма интересное дело.   
  
Джон оживился и отложил газету. Шерлок мысленно чертыхнулся, надеясь быстро отвлечь его чем-то еще.  
  
– Подробности? – улыбнулся Джон.  
  
Шерлок чуть изменил положение руки, спрятанной под столом, точно зная, что кровь уже начала капать на пол. Возможно, не стоило пытаться провернуть это все, не глядя.  
  
Почувствовав на себе выжидающий взгляд Джона, Шерлок быстро и нервно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Расскажу, если ты нальешь мне чаю.   
  
Джон обиженно воскликнул «Шантажист!», но смех в его голосе не давал усомниться, что Джон вовсе не обижен. Джон скрылся на кухне, и Шерлок наконец быстро засунул палец в рот, затем обтирая его о футболку. Не самая гигиеничная вещь, но у него уже не оставалось выбора.  
  
Шерлок снова взглянул на коробочку в другой руке. Он осторожно открыл ее, чтобы пружинка, выскочившая из-под крышки точно не смогла его поранить, и резко откинул опасную вещицу на стол.  
  
– Оу, черт! – воскликнул он громко и тут же вновь засунул большой палец правой руки в рот, делая вид, что поранился только сейчас.  
  
Джон прибежал на его восклицание, едва услышал его.   
  
А затем начался ад.

***

  
– Ну, зачем! Зачем ты ему позвонил?! – воскликнул Шерлок отчаянно.   
  
Из-за разделяющего их толстого стекла Джон его едва расслышал. Шерлок нажал на кнопку переговорного устройства и повторил свое грустное восклицание. Джон нажал кнопку со своей стороны стерильного стеклянного бокса, в который поместили Шерлока, и ответил как можно спокойнее:   
  
– Шерлок, как я мог не...   
  
Майкрофт, стоящий рядом с ним, его перебил:   
  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь, почему он мне позвонил! Потому что ты ведешь себя, как малое дитя, неразумное и любопытное!   
  
Шерлок по ту сторону стекла набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:   
  
– А ты...!  
  
Джон резко отпустил кнопку переговорного устройства и осторожно отвел Майкрофта в сторону, вежливо попросив его успокоиться.   
  
– Майкрофт, прошу вас! Идите, попугайте своим грозным видом медперсонал лаборатории, которая сейчас изучает эту коробку с сюрпризом, или сходите за кофе. Что угодно, только не ввязывайтесь в споры с Шерлоком. Я понимаю, вам обоим страшно, но не нужно срываться друг на друге, хорошо?   
  
Майкрофт сжал губы и посмотрел через плечо Джона на Шерлока, который явно еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы показать брату парочку неприличных жестов.   
  
– Шерлок вообще не выглядит испуганным. Он ведет себя так, словно точно знает, что с ним все в порядке. Неужели он не понимает, насколько это серьезно?! – почти прошипел Майкрофт.   
  
– Каждый справляется со страхом по-своему, – ответил Джон, чувствуя необходимость защитить Шерлока от нападок его брата, а затем еще раз посоветовал Майкрофту отправится в ближайшую кофейню за кофе (перед этим быстро отослав смс с адресом этого кафе инспектору Лестрейду). По мнению Джона, это должно было задержать их там хотя бы на три четверти часа.

***

  
Джон снова подошел к стеклу. Шерлок по другую сторону стерильного бокса нажал на кнопку.   
  
– Джон, послушай меня, я не болен. Я ничем не заражен, клянусь! Я практически уверен, что порезался не об эту дурацкую пружинку, уверяю тебя! Даже если на ней обнаружат какой-то яд или вирус, со мной все будет нормально, правда.   
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся, явно желая поверить Шерлоку, но все же покачал головой.   
  
– А если ты ошибаешься? Если это вирус? Если это яд?!   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
– Если это вирус, то скоро появятся симптомы. Ты же доктор, ты знаешь про инкубационный период. Если это яд... То любой нормальный убийца выбрал бы самый быстродействующий. Если планировалось именно убить, разумеется.   
  
Джон промолчал. Шерлок решил воспользоваться вдруг представившимся шансом и произнес:   
  
– Ну, ладно... Я пытаюсь быть позитивным. Если это не то, чего ты хочешь...   
  
– Шерлок, пожалуйста...   
  
– Если ты хочешь от меня услышать что-то более пессимистичное, то вот: если это яд, то, вполне возможно, это наш последний разговор. Можно сказать друг другу наши самые сокровенные секреты и...   
  
Джон, казалось, побледнел. Шерлок вдруг подумал, что перегнул палку.   
  
– Хватит.   
  
– Джон, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?   
  
– Довольно! – Джон отжал кнопку со своей стороны и отошел в сторону, пряча лицо в ладонях.   
  
Шерлок постучал по стеклу, пытаясь привлечь его внимание:   
  
– Джон! Джон, прости! Джон! Со мной правда все в порядке!   
  
А потом, словно назло, его простуда вновь решила напомнить ему о себе. Уже через полчаса у Шерлока поднялась температура.

***

  
Шерлоку было бы смешно, если бы вся эта ситуация происходила с кем-то другим. Но, увы, именно ему не посчастливилось оказаться в самой гуще событий. Он пытался объяснить Джону и другим врачам, что нехорошо он себя почувствовал еще утром, но его никто и слушать не желал. Все только и говорили о том, как странно, что инкубационный период оказался таким коротким, и с ужасом ожидали следующих симптомов.   
  
Врачи за стеклом постоянно переговаривались, ничего не поясняя Шерлоку. Он был лишь пациентом, от которого они уже узнали все, что им нужно. А еще который постоянно орал на них, что они «идиоты, которые не могут узнать обычную простуду». Неудивительно, что Шерлока оставили совсем одного (Джона же Шерлок сам отдал на попечение Майкрофту и инспектору, взяв с них обещание покормить его и вернуть ему в целости и невредимости. Сам Джон, впрочем, уходить не хотел, пока у Шерлока температура, но Шерлок буквально заставил его уйти).   
  
Увы, без Джона стало совсем скучно. Шерлоку не нравилось просто лежать на больничной кровати, принимать жаропонижающее и наблюдать за снующими туда-сюда врачами, так что он вернулся в свою воображаемую комнатку планирования и принялся за дело. Когда врачи наконец решили поговорить и с ним, а не только шушукаться между собой, у Шерлока было уже четыре новых плана, с помощью которых он мог попробовать заставить Джона признаться ему.   
  
Ну, раз уж План №2 не сработал.  
  
Кстати, гонцы (в лице врачей) принесли не самые приятные вести. Они пытались объяснить результаты из лаборатории Шерлоку, но тот лишь отмахнулся, еще раз подчеркнув, что у него просто простуда, и улегся на кушетку, делая вид, что спит. После этого врачи, очевидно, позвонили Майкрофту, и вскоре Шерлок сквозь полузакрытые веки был вынужден наблюдать сюжет какой-то семейной драмы, разворачивающейся прямо у него перед глазами (если точнее: по ту сторону толстого стекла). Майкрофт, Лестрейд и Джон были главными действующими лицами, и хмурый старенький доктор пытался объяснить им, как ужасно и кошмарно положение Шерлока. Шерлок не был уверен, но, кажется, в конце его речи Майкрофт схватился за сердце, а у Джона подкосились колени. Грег же оказался чуть более устойчивым к полученной информации: заботливо усадив Майкрофта на одно из кресел для посетителей и оставив его под присмотром Джона, он всего четыре или пять раз выходил покурить (ну, или отпинать колесо своей машины, судя по его испорченной обуви).   
  
Наконец не выдержав, Шерлок резко встал с кровати. Весь этот балаган нужно было срочно прекращать. 

***

  
Даже когда Шерлок объяснил всем, что именно он сделал (незаметный укол ланцетом и аккуратное открытие коробочки с сюрпризом), из бокса его не выпустили (якобы, заразиться тропической лихорадкой он все равно мог), но так сильно паниковать прекратили (только Майкрофта куда-то увел кардиолог, а Грег увязался вместе с ними).  
  
Джон же остался с Шерлоком. Это, конечно, было хорошо, но Шерлок все равно нервно сглотнул, увидев джоново выражение лица. Справившись со страхом, он еще раз нажал на кнопку и произнес в микрофон:   
  
– Джон? – прозвучало как-то неуверенно, но хотя бы заставило Джона чуть смягчить свой хмурый взгляд.   
  
– ...мне жаль? – еще более неуверенно продолжил Шерлок.   
  
Джон подошел к стеклу и нажал кнопку со своей стороны.   
  
– Какого хрена, Шерлок?!   
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, решив, что это означает, что он может все объяснить:   
  
– Если это поможет, то я сделал все это ради дела. Я думал, что сделаю вид, что заразился, и мой потенциальный убийца, которого бы ты привел к нам домой в качестве эксперта по таким болезням, тогда невольно выдаст себя, решив позлорадствовать над моим бедственным положением.   
  
Джон в ответ посмотрел на него так, как обычно Майкрофт смотрел. То есть как на идиота.   
  
– А тебе не пришло в голову, что если я увижу, что ты порезался потенциально опасной железкой, я отправлю тебя в больницу?! Как любой нормальный человек двадцать первого века! Нет?!  
  
Шерлок еще раз улыбнулся:   
  
– Прости? ...А теперь поехали домой, пожалуйста?   
  
Джон только рассмеялся.   
  
– Ну уж нет! Ты только что сказал, что намеренно оставил на себе открытую ранку в то время, как держал в руках чертову коробку с вирусом. Ты останешься тут, пока мы все не удостоверимся, что с тобой все в порядке. ...Не говоря уже о том, что вся наша квартира теперь – зона дезинфекции. И нас туда еще три дня не пустят.   
  
Джон выключил звук переговорного устройства, позволяя Шерлоку высказать все, что он про это думает.


	4. План №3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На темно-зеленого цвета классной доске в его голове было выведено аккуратным разборчивым почерком: «План №3: Признание под влиянием романтического фильма».

После того грандиозного фиаско, в которое превратился План №2, Шерлок стал более скрупулезно подходить к реализации своих новых затей. Из планов, которые он придумал, находясь в заточении, Шерлок выбрал самый простой в исполнении и тут же принялся за дело.   
  
На темно-зеленого цвета классной доске в его голове было выведено аккуратным разборчивым почерком: «План №3: Признание под влиянием романтического фильма».   
  
Что в этот раз вообще могло пойти не так?

***

  
Шерлок просматривал с телефона новостные сводки, изнемогая от скуки и бормоча проклятия себе под нос. Дел не было уже неделю. Даже больше, если учитывать еще и то время, которое он провел в изоляции из-за его возможной болезни. Шерлоку было дико, невозможно, ужасающе скучно. И даже в новостях не было ничего интересного. Заголовки весьма разочаровывали.  
  
«Пьяный водитель спровоцировал серию автомобильных аварий на...»  
  
[Скука!]  
  
«Стрельба в Лондонском аквариуме! Виновные уже задержаны...»  
  
[Боже, есть здесь хоть что-то интересное или нет?!]  
  
«Голова, пропавшая из морга на прошлой неделе, найдена у берегов Темзы...»  
  
[Эмм… упс?]  
  
Шерлок быстро закрыл вкладку на экране телефона, пока Джон, сидящий рядом на диване, не заметил последнего найденного Шерлоком заголовка. Еще немного времени потратив на поиск чего-нибудь любопытного в интернете, Шерлок окончательно сдался, откинул телефон на журнальный столик и сделал лицо попечальнее.  
  
– Джон. Джон, мне скучно.  
  
Джон изобразил на лице легкое сочувствие.  
  
– Бедняга. На сайте ничего?  
  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой и нахмурился. Неужели Джон действительно думал, что сайт Шерлок не проверил в самую первую очередь?  
  
Джон продолжил выдавать Шерлоку идеи:  
  
– А в Скотланд-Ярде? Неужели они не хотят скинуть на твои плечи пару расследований? Может, не слишком сложных, но хоть каких-то?  
  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Они отказались со мной работать. Никто не даст мне дел, пока Лестрейд не выйдет из отпуска! Представляешь? Они заявили, будто то, что он взял две недели отпуска и уехал поправлять здоровье, это моя вина!  
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся и сочувственно похлопал Шерлока по колену. Шерлок надул губы, не заметив прикосновения.  
  
– Да он даже не свое здоровье поправлять уехал, а Майкрофта! Грег с ним просто за компанию увязался! Неужели эти идиоты-полицейские не понимают этого?!   
  
Джон чуть приподнял брови:  
  
– Ну, откровенно говоря, в вынужденном отпуске Грега есть и твоя вина, ты знаешь.   
  
Шерлок пробубнил «И ты туда же!» и встал с дивана, чтобы поставить чайник. На кухне он долго гремел чашками, надеясь, что Джон заметит его пассивную агрессию и придумает ему какое-нибудь интересное занятие. Но Джон только попросил его вести себя чуть тише и кружечку чая в придачу. Через минут пять Шерлок с громким стуком поставил перед ним кружку и вновь погрузился в нескончаемую скуку и ругань на идиотов из Скотланд-Ярда. Этого Джон уже не выдержал.  
  
– Да ладно, Шерлок. Напиши им еще раз. Уверен, хоть одно дело они могут нам найти. Скажи, что я беру все под свою ответственность.  
  
Шерлок скривился.   
  
– Они написали мне чертово коллективное письмо, Джон! Они не дадут мне дело, пока Лестрейд не даст на это чертово письменное разрешение! – воскликнул он и процитировал, – «...потому что ты, Шерлок, довел мужа инспектора Лестрейда до инфаркта, и мы не хотим оказаться следующими!». У Майкрофта не было инфаркта, бога ради!  
  
Джон промолчал. Шерлок быстро перевел на него взгляд и взволнованно переспросил:  
  
– Не было же? Джон?!  
  
Джон отмер и быстро проговорил:  
  
– Нет, нет, прости, я просто задумался! Конечно, у Майкрофта не было инфаркта!  
  
Шерлок напряженно повторил:  
  
– Джон.   
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся:  
  
– Поверь мне, у него не было инфаркта. А еще он будет безумно рад, когда узнает, что ты за него так волнуешься.  
  
А затем Джон потянулся к своему телефону. Шерлок чуть не пролил на себя свой чай:   
  
– Нет, Джон, не пиши ему! Не вздумай! 

***

  
– Я ненавижу вас обоих, Джон. Тебя и Майкрофта.  
  
– Это не правда. Ты обожаешь нас до безумия. Я приглашу твоего брата и Грега к нам на следующее Рождество.  
  
– Не-на-ви-жу.

***

  
К обеду Шерлок совсем измаялся от безделья. Настолько, что, когда Джон вернулся из магазина с продуктами домой, Шерлок даже помог ему в готовке. И Джон этому почти не удивился: откровенно говоря, в некоторой степени скука была Шерлоку даже на руку, так как теперь все действия, которые Джон бы счел странными, Шерлок мог списать на разъедающую его мозг скуку.  
  
После обеда Шерлок вдруг посмотрел на часы и резко вскочил со своего стула. Джон, еще не расправившийся со своими спагетти под томатным соусом, удивленно поднял на соседа глаза.  
  
– Джон, заканчивай обед, мы скоро опоздаем! – воскликнул Шерлок и умчался в свою спальню, чтобы наконец сменить халат и пижаму на более приличную одежду (если, конечно, настолько обтягивающая рубашка считалась приличной).  
  
Джон отодвинул тарелку и повернул голову в сторону шерлоковой спальни.  
  
– Куда? Мы не можем никуда опоздать, если никуда не собираемся идти! А мы точно не собираемся, у тебя даже дела никакого нет!  
  
Шерлок вышел из спальни, на ходу застегивая рубашку.  
  
– Мы идем в кино, Джон! Собирайся!

***

  
– Это связанно с каким-то расследованием, о котором я не знаю?  
  
– Нет, – ответил Шерлок, одновременно проверяя, взял ли он с собой заранее купленные билеты.  
  
– Это... эксперимент? – попытался угадать Джон еще раз.  
  
– Нет, – вздохнул Шерлок и натянул пальто.  
  
Джон замер, озадаченный. На это было забавно смотреть: Джон, стоящий посреди гостиной, с курткой, надетой только на одну руку, и с ужасно милым выражением непонимания на его прекрасном лице. Шерлок бы с удовольствием понаблюдал за этой картиной еще немного, но, к несчастью, они действительно могли скоро начать опаздывать.  
  
– Джон, идем.  
  
Джон не стал спорить и послушно пошел за Шерлоком. Однако детектив прекрасно знал, что, едва они сядут в такси, Джон засыплет его очередной кучей вопросов.   
  
Так и случилось.  
  
– Бога ради, Джон, нет! Это просто кино. Мы не ловим преступника, это не какой-то безумный эксперимент, и фильм точно не «какая-то нудная документалка про маньяков»! Честно.  
  
Джон изобразил на своем лице какое-то выражение, которому невозможно подобрать никакого описания, кроме как «Джон в недоумении».  
  
– Но ты же не ходишь в кино!  
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь:  
  
– С чего ты это взял?  
  
Джон повел плечами:  
  
– С того, что ты когда-то назвал мою идею для свидания с Сарой «тоскливой», «скучной» и «предсказуемой». И потащил нас в китайский цирк.  
  
Шерлок поспешил возмутиться:  
  
– Я никого не «тащил»! Я подал идею...  
  
– Шерлок. Зачем мы идем в кино?  
  
Шерлок обиженно сжал губы, но через мгновение сдался и ответил:  
  
– Мне скучно. И мне прислали билеты в качестве благодарности за одно давнее расследование, и так уж совпало, что они как раз на сегодняшнее число, – Шерлок достал билеты, купленные им прошлым вечером, из кармана и продемонстрировал их Джону. – Вот и все. Никакой тайны.  
  
Джона этот ответ, кажется, устроил, и Шерлок наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением. Но буквально через минуту Джон снова обратился к нему.  
  
– Шерлок... Могу я еще раз взглянуть на билеты, пожалуйста?  
  
Шерлок молча их протянул Джону. Джон внимательно вгляделся в один из радужных прямоугольничков из плотной бумаги и вчитался в название мероприятия. Шерлок не был уверен, но, казалось, уши Джона немного покраснели.  
  
– Все в порядке, Джон? – решил уточнить он.  
  
Джон откашлялся и чуть смущенно произнес:  
  
– Так значит... мы идем на киномарафон, посвященный гомосексуальности?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
  
– Вроде того.  
  


***

  
  
Джон оглянулся вокруг и обратился к Шерлоку, сдающему их вещи в гардероб этого небольшого кинотеатра. Голос Джона звучал немного смущенно и чуть взволнованно.   
  
– Боже, это не киномарафон! Это почти домашние посиделки с друзьями! Посмотри на них всех! Они, похоже, почти все знают друг друга.   
  
Шерлок посмотрел туда, куда указывал Джон. Да, действительно, многие люди собирались группками и дружелюбно разговаривали друг с другом, но Шерлок бы не сказал, что все здесь знакомы друг с другом. Было много парочек, некоторые приходили небольшими компаниями, но все было не так страшно, как полагал Джон. Они с Шерлоком совсем не были здесь белыми воронами.  
  
Джон заговорил снова, опять окидывая других посетителей взглядом.  
  
– Ну, так и кто из них подарил тебе билеты, Шерлок? Мы можем подойти и поздороваться, если хочешь...  
  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Не уверен, что вижу какие-нибудь знакомые лица... Давай просто найдем нужный зал и займем свои места? Или купим попкорн или что там обычно берут...  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Пока нет необходимости, я думаю. Мы оба буквально только поели, а между каждым фильмом будет небольшой перерыв, во время которого мы сможем что-нибудь купить, если захотим перекусить.  
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь:  
  
– Перерыв? Откуда ты знаешь?   
  
Джон со смехом показал на подставку с радужными флаерами, один из которых он сам держал в руках уже минут пять, и зачитал Шерлоку ровно то же самое, что сказал мгновение назад.  
  
– Ясно, – произнес Шерлок. – Так какой фильм покажут первым?

***

  
Первой была какая-то романтическая подростковая драма на португальском. Джон был очень рад, что фильм показывали с английскими субтитрами, потому что он едва ли смог бы что-то понять без них.   
  
Фильм был довольно милый, нежный и красивый, но Шерлоку, на которого Джон иногда оглядывался, похоже, было немного скучно. Джону поначалу тоже было не очень интересно, но вот сцена в душевых очень быстро овладела всем его вниманием, поскольку Габриэль и Леонардо в этом ракурсе выглядели, точь-в-точь как они с Шерлоком. Но сцена быстро сменилась на крупный план, и иллюзия рассеялась у Джона перед глазами. Показалось, должно быть. Но больше Джон от фильма не отвлекался.

***

  
По мнению Джона, второй фильм обещал быть поинтереснее. Если не из-за сюжета, то хотя бы из-за Марка Руффало.   
  
Что ж, не прошло и пяти минут фильма, Джон понял, что был прав. Фильм и правда обещал быть очень интересным. Даже Шерлок наконец перестал смотреть в телефон, который доставал тайком на протяжении всего прошлого фильма, и поднял глаза на экран.

***

  
На двадцатой минуте, при появлении старшего брата главного героя, Шерлок не смог сдержаться, чуть вздрогнул и поежился. Джон тоже уловил в манере поведения персонажа и в оформлении его кабинета что-то знакомое.   
  
– Шерлок... – прошептал Джон с намеком.  
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
  
– Вылитый Майкрофт, да, я тоже это вижу. 

***

  
Во время сексуальных сцен Джон так часто облизывал губы, что Шерлоку пришлось отводить глаза, чтобы случайно не потерять над собой контроль и не наброситься на него с поцелуями. 

***

  
– Ох, черт возьми, – прошептал Джон на последних сценах.  
  
– Что? – повернулся к нему Шерлок.  
  
– Есть ли вообще хоть один фильм про взрослую гомосексуальную пару, где ни один из них не страдает, не умирает от СПИДа, и где они от начала и до конца фильма живут долго и счастливо?!   
  
Со всех сторон послышались понимающие смешки.   
  
– Удачи в поисках, бро, – добавили с задних рядов.

***

  
Джон заплатил за кофе и передал Шерлоку второй стаканчик.   
  
– Так мы... остаемся на третий фильм?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Это будет французский мюзикл, судя по флаеру. Думаю, стоит сходить, это должно быть интереснее, чем сидеть дома и надеяться, что кто-то подкинет нам дело на десятку или хотя бы девятку. 

***

  
Совсем скоро Джону показалось, что вселенная или его собственный разум над ним издеваются. Другого объяснения, что он в каждом из фильмов видел кого-то похожего на себя, Шерлока или их знакомых, он просто не находил. Вот и сейчас он смотрел, как Исмаэль занимается любовью с Эрванном, и думал только о том, «почему они так напоминают мне нас с Шерлоком?!».   
  
Ну, хоть музыка была выше всяких похвал.

***

  
Выходя из зала, Джон чуть улыбался, был задумчивым и немного смущенным. Шерлок видел, что ему понравился этот фильм, но...  
  
– Что-то не так? – спросил он Джона, надевая пальто и заталкивая ненужный пока что шарф в карман. – Ты как-то притих. Не часто на таких мероприятиях, да?  
  
Джон рассмеялся, подошел к Шерлоку почти вплотную и выхватил у него шарф.  
  
– Ну уж нет, ты не отвлечешь меня разговорами! – он накинул на шею Шерлока шарф и повязал его так, как Шерлок любит. – Ты только недавно выздоровел, ты не выйдешь на улицу без шарфа.  
  
Одна из парочек на заднем плане умиленно вздохнула при взгляде на них. Джон не обратил на это внимания, и Шерлок наконец сдался и поднял брови:  
  
– Ладно, Джон. Просто ответь.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Не в этом дело! Я не смущен, если ты об этом. Гарри уже вытаскивала меня на один или два подобных фильма. А в последний раз, когда мы виделись с ней и нашими общими друзьями, мы смотрели фильм «Гордость», и потом весь вечер напевали «Every woman is a lesbian at heart». Было весело.  
  
– Тогда в чем дело, Джон? – удивился Шерлок.  
  
Джон задумчиво промолчал.

***

  
Шерлок вышел из кинотеатра, вслушиваясь в тихое бормотание Джона, напевающего припев финальной песни мюзикла себе под нос. Джон перевирал слова и половину из них и вовсе не произносил, но последние слова у него получалось пропеть просто изумительно.  
  
«Mais je crains que pour tout ça  
Tu doives entendre "Je t’aime"»  
  
«Но боюсь, что для этого  
Ты должен услышать: "Я тебя люблю"»  
  
Но, может быть, Шерлок просто был предвзятым.  
  
В такси, к несчастью, Джон счел тихое напевание песен неуместным и окончательно замолк. Шерлок попытался вновь его разговорить:  
  
– Ну... Так что думаешь?  
  
Джон повернулся к нему:  
  
– О чем?  
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь:  
  
– О мюзикле. Понравилось? – Шерлок очень надеялся, что песня с подобным припевом настроит Джона на нужный лад.  
  
Джон повел плечами.  
  
– Я... не уверен. Не знаю. Музыка была чудесной, но...  
  
– Но? – повторил Шерлок.  
  
– Но... у тебя не осталось какого-то неприятного осадка после просмотра? Я имею в виду... тебе не показалось, что все произошло слишком быстро?  
  
Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на Джона.  
  
– То есть «быстро»? Мюзикл слишком короткий?  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Нет, я не об этом. Просто... После смерти Жюли Исмаэль... Его отношения с тем бретонцем* слишком стремительные. Тот парень, очевидно, влюблен в него, да, но... Тебе не показалось, что Исмаэль просто использует его, чтобы забыть Жюли?  
  
Шерлок не ответил, позволяя Джону продолжить свою мысль.  
  
– Фильм хорош, но развивайся отношения между ними медленнее, все было бы лучше.  
  
Шерлок отвернулся к окну. Им с Джоном осталось проехать каких-то пару кварталов.  
  
– Вот как? – сказал Шерлок севшим голосом. Совсем не на такие размышления ему хотелось навести Джона. Совсем не на такие...  
  
– Ага, – ответил Джон, а затем обратился к таксисту. – Вот тут остановите, пожалуйста.  
  
Расплатившись с таксистом, Шерлок как-то нервно открыл дверь квартиры и пропустил Джона внутрь. Минуты через две Джон заметил резко изменившееся настроение Шерлока и спросил, все ли у него в порядке.  
  
– Насколько вообще отношения должны развиваться медленно, чтобы тебя это устроило?! – выдал вдруг Шерлок и скрылся в своей комнате, громко хлопнув дверью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Брето́нцы (фр. Bretons, брет. Brezhoned) — народ, живущий в области Бретань на северо- западе Франции (ХВАТИТ ПЫТАТЬСЯ ИСПРАВИТЬ ЭТО НА «БРИТАНЦЫ»).   
> Моменты из фильмов:  
> «Сегодня я пойду домой один»: https://pp.userapi.com/c834402/v834402656/8365b/avpItLJCRP8.jpg  
> «Обыкновенное сердце»: https://pp.userapi.com/c834402/v834402656/83675/Vd1ax3d7A2o.jpg  
> «Все песни только о любви»: https://pp.userapi.com/c834402/v834402656/83662/8GK9pTFkDlw.jpg


	5. План №4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Боже, какой же он все-таки идиот.

Шерлок опустился на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.   
  
Боже, какой же он все-таки идиот.

***

  
Шерлок позволил себе выйти из комнаты только следующим утром. Джон пытался достучаться до него после киномарафона в попытке то ли поговорить, то ли накормить Шерлока ужином, но в конце концов просто ушел ни с чем: Шерлок не стал даже поворачивать голову в сторону двери.  
  
Он был очень занят: упивался жалостью к себе (три несработавших Плана, подумать только!) и обдумывал следующий План.  
  
Новая идея была до удивительного проста. Особенно в сравнении с предыдущими планами Шерлока. Ведь он теперь был абсолютно уверен: только самые простые и легкие в исполнении планы могут сработать с Джоном.   
  
В общем и целом план звучал так: «Если Джон хочет, чтобы отношения развивались медленно, он получит этого сполна!».  
  
Шерлок покрутил в руках воображаемый мелок, прикидывая, как можно сформулировать это для записи на доске. Сначала в голову ничего не приходило, но потом Шерлок вдруг вспомнил очередной дурацкий совет из сети, который, впрочем, звучал очень похоже на то, что ему было нужно.  
  
«План №4: Сделайте вид, что вы отдаляетесь от него. Если парень захочет вас вернуть, он скажет нужные слова!» – записал Шерлок на доске и довольно ухмыльнулся, с нетерпением ожидая завтрашнего дня. 

***

  
Когда утром Шерлок выполз из своего убежища, Джон уже поджидал его на кухне с явным намерением о чем-то поговорить. «Отлично, – подумал Шерлок. – Именно с нежелания разговаривать я и начну!».  
  
Он прошел мимо Джона, не поздоровавшись и никак не ответив на неуверенное «Доброе утро, Шерлок! Мы можем…?» от своего соседа. Джон растерянно прижал кружку с чаем к своей груди, но через мгновение, словно спохватившись, взял в другую руку кружку для Шерлока и выглянул в гостиную. Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, уткнувшись в телефон и никак не реагируя на появление Джона. Джон подошел к Шерлоку и молча протянул ему кружку. Когда тот отмахнулся, с еще большим усердием пролистывая ничего не значащие новостные сводки, Джон поставил чай на столик у кресел, сел напротив Шерлока и напряженно сцепил пальцы в замок.  
  
– Шерлок, мы можем поговорить? – начал он нервно. – О вчерашнем…  
  
Шерлок поднял на Джона глаза, тратя все свои усилия на то, чтобы выглядеть при этом скучающим и спокойным.  
  
– Вчерашнем..? – помедлил Шерлок. – Ах, это. Ужасно скучный был день. Потратил вчера весь вечер, удаляя его из памяти.  
  
Джон замер, так и не донеся кружку до губ.  
  
– Уда… что? Шерлок, ты не можешь просто удалить весь день. Человеческая память так не работает!   
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока так, что тот сразу понял, что Джон ему не очень-то и поверил. Шерлок пожал плечами, старательно делая вид, что ему на это все равно, и поднялся с кресла, вновь уткнувшись в свой телефон.   
  
– Не жди меня, я буду поздно, – бросил Шерлок перед тем, как схватить пальто.  
  
Джон повернулся к нему в полной растерянности.  
  
– Куда ты?  
  
– Расследование, – кратко ответил Шерлок, подчеркнуто не вдаваясь в детали.  
  
– Мне пойти с тобой? – Джон тут же вскочил с места и потянулся за курткой.   
  
– Нет необходимости, – оборвал Шерлок и спустился по лестнице, чувствуя спиной провожающий его удивленный взгляд Джона.

***

  
Шерлок понял, что понятия не имеет, куда собрался, едва услышав от таксиста этот вопрос. К несчастью, у него на самом деле не было никакого расследования, за которое он мог бы взяться, пусть он и сказал Джону противоположное. Таксист еще раз спросил адрес, явно желая поскорее избавиться от необходимости разговаривать с пассажиром, так что Шерлок просто назвал первое пришедшее ему на ум место.  
  
– Госпиталь Святого Варфоломея, пожалуйста.

***

  
Что ж, возможно, прийти в Бартс было ошибкой. «Большой ошибкой», – исправил сам себя Шерлок, встретившись глазами с Молли, которая явно не ожидала и не желала видеть его здесь ни сейчас, ни впоследствии.  
  
– Ты… – начала она разгневанно, но вовремя остановилась, когда почувствовала, что уж слишком сильно сжимает в побелевших пальцах картонный стаканчик из кофейни за углом.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, надеясь, что за то время, которое прошло с его последней выходки, Молли успела немного остыть.  
  
– Молли, привет, – начал он преувеличенно жизнерадостным тоном и еще сильнее улыбнулся. – Есть ли у тебя что-нибудь любопытное?  
  
Молли отставила стаканчик подальше, явно чувствуя, что это единственный способ спасти остатки своего кофе от неминуемого выливания их на голову одного кудрявого придурка.  
  
– И у тебя еще хватило наглости заявиться сюда, Шерлок Холмс?! – рявкнула она, уже не сдерживаясь. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?!   
  
Шерлок закрыл рот и сделал несколько нервных шажков назад. С безопасного расстояния говорить уже было не так страшно:  
  
– М-молли… Я не…  
  
– Тебе запрещено появляться здесь до две тысячи двадцать первого года, ты понял меня?! И то, это только под присмотром меня и Джона одновременно! – Молли схватила Шерлока за локоть и выставила за двери лабораторий, выйдя вместе с ним в коридор. Там она немного снизила громкость своего голоса и говорила уже просто гневным шепотом, за что Шерлок ей был весьма признателен. – У нас весь отдел на уши подняли! Проверки следуют одна за одной, и все это твоя вина! Появишься здесь еще раз, и это твою собственную голову найдут у берегов Темзы! Это понятно?!  
  
Шерлок кивнул, но попытался еще раз утихомирить разгневанного патологоанатома.  
  
– Но я же извинился еще на прошлой неделе…  
  
Молли посмотрела на него так, как обычно он сам смотрел на Андерсона.   
  
– Скинуть мне номер и фото какой-то из новых сотрудниц Скотланд-Ярда и организовать нам свидание от моего имени – не чертово извинение!  
  
Шерлок растерянно уставился на нее в ответ и развел руками.  
  
– Да что вообще тогда считается извинением по твоим меркам?! 

***

  
Домой Шерлок вернулся только под вечер, весь растрепанный и пропахший табаком и дешевым пивом. Шерлок, разумеется, его не пил. Просто, оказавшись на улице с письменным запретом появляться в Бартсе до две тысячи двадцать первого года («Не нужно было пытаться давить на жалость и рассказывать Молли про коллективное письмо из Скотланд-Ярда», – подумал Шерлок), он решил прогуляться по нескольким не самым популярным пабам Лондона (тем, в которые даже Джон не испытывал особого желания заходить), чтобы потянуть время и прийти домой так поздно, как Джону и обещал. Ну, а запах и пролитое на рубашку пиво были только завершающими штрихами легенды Шерлока о проведенном расследовании.  
  
Если Шерлок надеялся, что появление в таком виде заставит Джона поволноваться за своего соседа и за свое место в его жизни, то его (Шерлока) ждало большое разочарование в лице Джона. Точнее разочарование ждало Шерлока именно из-за отсутствия оного в гостиной. Вопреки ожиданиям и надеждам Шерлока, Джон вовсе не ждал его, сидя в своем кресле и с беспокойством поглядывая на часы. Вовсе нет.  
  
Джон в это время уже самым наглым образом спал.

***

  
Утром Шерлок проснулся немного раньше Джона, так что, когда Джон только спустился в гостиную, Шерлок уже пил свой кофе, опять делая вид, что не заметил появления соседа. Джон на это только махнул рукой и потопал в ванную. Потом, уже умывшись и налив себе чаю, он сел в свое кресло и еще раз попробовал пожелать Шерлоку доброго утра. Очень. Громко.   
  
От неожиданности Шерлок дернулся и пролил весь свой кофе на рубашку.  
  
– Черт! – подскочил Шерлок с кресла и поплелся приводить себя в порядок, попутно тихо ругаясь себе под нос, – обязательно было так орать, Джон?  
  
Когда он вернулся, сменив рубашку, Джон только посмеивался себе в кружку.  
  
– Нужно было просто быть повнимательнее и реагировать, когда к тебе обращаются, Шерлок. Тогда мне бы не пришлось повышать голос.   
  
Шерлок в ответ только хмыкнул и вновь погрузился в изучение новостных сводок и проверку своей почты. Джон отставил чай и опять попытался отвлечь соседа.  
  
– Как вчерашнее расследование? – улыбнулся он. – Моя помощь нужна?  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона и с некоторым недоумением уставился на него.  
  
– Я уже закончил то расследование вообще-то, – произнес он спокойно.  
  
– Ох, – пораженно выдохнул Джон в ответ и затем еще раз улыбнулся. – Расскажешь подробности?  
  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.   
  
– Нет, это будет не интересно.  
  
Джон тут же попытался возмутиться («Позволь уж мне решать, что считать интересным, Шерлок»), но Шерлок в ответ просто поднялся с кресла и направился в сторону своей комнаты.   
  
– Я говорил про себя, – отрезал он. – Мне будет неинтересно.

***

  
Следующие несколько дней Шерлок тоже действовал в рамках своего нового плана: каждый раз уходил из дома под предлогом какого-нибудь расследования или эксперимента, на которые Джона не приглашал. Сначала Джон не слишком явно на это реагировал, но на четвертый день уже точно занервничал.   
  
«Кажется, этот план сработал лучше, чем предыдущие, – подумал Шерлок довольно. – Нужно только еще немного подождать».  
  
На пятый день Джон снова пытался узнать у Шерлока, чем таким тот занят, но Шерлок предсказуемо не ответил. Из этого Джон тут же сделал свои выводы.  
  
– Знаешь, если это какое-то секретное государственное расследование, о котором мне нельзя знать, то ты мог мне так и сказать, – произнес Джон тем вечером (Шерлок с удовлетворением обнаружил, что в этот раз Джон решил не ложиться спать и дождаться его). – Ты же так всегда и делаешь, когда расследование секретное.  
  
Шерлок только фыркнул на последнее замечание. Да, он так всегда и делал.  
  
– Это не секретное расследование, – поспешил уверить его Шерлок. – Я просто не хотел… не видел смысла тебя привлекать.   
  
Джон тут же нахмурился, явно задетый последними его словами.  
  
– Так «не хотел» или «не видел смысла»?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и не ответил.  
  
– Ты знаешь… это звучало довольно обидно, – произнес Джон тогда. – Я думал, тебе нравится брать меня на расследования, разве нет? А сейчас ты игнорируешь меня большую часть времени и отдаляешься от меня с каждым днем все сильнее.  
  
Шерлок чуть ухмыльнулся про себя (еще немного, и Джон поймет, что удержать Шерлока можно только одним способом), но постарался не показать никаких эмоций на своем лице. От этого Джон забеспокоился еще больше.  
  
– Шерлок, ты можешь просто сказать мне, что не так?! Ты ведешь себя нетипично, и это довольно пугающе. Не заставляй меня… не заставляй меня звонить Майкрофту, Шерлок.  
  
Тут Шерлок уже не смог сохранять выражение абсолютной скуки на своем лице и произнес возмущенным тоном:  
  
– Майкрофту?! Ты думаешь, дело в наркотиках, верно?! Ты думаешь, я опять подсел!  
  
– А что мне думать, Шерлок? – ответил Джон. – Ты ведешь себя странно, ты говоришь, что у тебя расследования (на которые ты упорно не желаешь меня брать), но в Скотланд-Ярд тебя все еще не пускают, а на твоем сайте тоже нет никаких новых расследований. В моем блоге тоже ничего! Что еще мне думать?!  
  
Слова Джона ударили Шерлока, словно пощечина, и он вдруг почувствовал жгучую обиду где-то внутри себя. Шерлок чуть сжал губы и оскорбленно ответил:  
  
– Ты спросил, что не так, верно? Думаешь, дело в наркотиках? О, нет, я чист. И чист уже очень давно, Джон. Ты просто не хочешь думать о том, что может быть какая-то другая причина, по которой я не хочу… Но ведь это не приходило в твою голову, верно? Что я могу не взять тебя на расследование просто потому, что мне так захотелось?   
  
– Шерлок, – начал Джон тихо.   
  
Но Шерлок не мог и не хотел успокаиваться: обида от того, что Джон сразу предположил, что дело в наркотиках, смешивалась с разочарованием от того, что очередной план, казалось, пошел под откос, и не давала ему возможности спустить все на тормозах.   
  
– Ты спросил, что не так, верно? – повторил он. – Я скажу тебе, что не так. В моей жизни стало слишком много Джона Уотсона.  
  
Джон замер. Затем кивнул. По его лицу было видно, что слова Шерлока причинили ему не меньше боли, чем его подозрения о наркотиках – Шерлоку. Кажется, на этом пора было заканчивать. Шерлок поднялся со своего кресла, решив переждать некоторое время в своей комнате, чтобы не сказать еще чего-нибудь лишнего, но затем у Джона в кармане зазвенел телефон. Джон поднял трубку выслушал голос на том конце телефона и, кивнув, словно собеседник мог его видеть, отключил сотовый.  
  
– Шерлок, стой.  
  
– Что еще? – резко переспросил тот.  
  
– Твой брат звонил, – произнес Джон холодно. – Сказал, чтоб я передал тебе, чтобы ты не брался пока за большие дела. Намечается какое-то расследование государственной важности, когда Майкрофт вернется в Лондон, он посвятит тебя в детали.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на свой телефон. Пропущенных от Майкрофта не было. Это было странно, обычно Майкрофт все же пытался связаться сначала с Шерлоком.   
  
– Почему он вообще позвонил тебе, а не мне? – Шерлок вдруг почувствовал, как внутри закипает злость. – Есть ли хоть одна часть моей жизни, не оккупированная тобой?!  
  
Джон отпрянул назад, словно от удара. Вот и все. Но Шерлок и сам понял, что перегнул палку, едва слова сорвались с его губ. Он знал, что перестарался. Давить на Джона дальше не было никакого смысла. Если после этих слов Джон не решит, что теряет Шерлока, что только одна определенная фраза может вернуть все на круги своя, то уже ничего его в этом не убедит.  
  
Шерлок испуганно сглотнул и повернулся к Джону. Джон тихо рассмеялся и прошептал:  
  
– Что ж. Ясно, Шерлок. Но знаешь… незачем было устраивать все это затянувшееся представление. Ты мог с самого начала просто сказать, что тебе нужно от меня. Ты это скажешь или я?  
  
– Джон…   
  
– Значит… я, – произнес Джон, проходя мимо Шерлока, чтобы подняться в свою комнату. – Я пойду и соберу свои вещи. Завтра утром я съеду.  
  
– Джон, стой! Я не это…

***

  
Шерлок опустился в свое кресло и закрыл лицо руками.   
  
Боже, какой же он все-таки идиот.


	6. План №5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уже третий день Джон жил у сестры.

Шерлок посмотрел в зеркало над камином и печально вздохнул: уже третий день подряд он здоровался со своим отражением словами «Шерлок Холмс, ты идиот». Вот и сегодня он начал день с этой же фразы. Отражение, как и обычно, ничего на это не ответило, а вот миссис Хадсон, в этот момент решившая заглянуть к своему квартиранту, только покачала головой и тихо добавила: «Это уж точно». Что ж, это было справедливо.  
  
Уже третий день Джон жил у сестры.

***

  
Нет, Шерлок конечно же пытался остановить его, пытался забрать свои слова назад и извиниться, но объяснить Джону свое поведение, не вдаваясь в подробности и не раскрывая истинных мотивов своих поступков, оказалось не просто сложно, а буквально невозможно. Так и не дождавшись от Шерлока нормального объяснения событий последних дней, Джон тихо вздохнул и покинул квартиру 221B по Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Шерлока в этот печальный день утешало только то, что Джон не собрал свои вещи, как обещал, а просто захватил с собой немного одежды и отправился переночевать у сестры. Поначалу Шерлок этому даже обрадовался: это означало, Джон не собирался надолго у нее задерживаться, что увеличивало шансы на возвращение Джона домой. Но вот один день на диване у Гарриет превратился в два, а затем и в три. При этом новую квартиру Джон еще не искал, в своем блоге не писал никаких «Мы с Шерлоком больше не живем вместе»-сообщений, но и на Бейкер-стрит, увы, возвращаться не торопился.   
  
Конечно же, возможно, Джон бы и простил Шерлока рано или поздно, но подобная неопределенность Шерлока совершенно не устраивала. Пора было брать дело в свои руки и подойти к делу серьезно. Пора было составить План.  
  
Разумеется, никакого плана Шерлоку бы составлять не пришлось, если бы Джон не сбрасывал его звонки и не игнорировал бы смс-сообщения с извинениями. Но раз уж Джон не был настроен на разговор, Шерлоку пришлось вновь взять в руки воображаемый мел.

***

  
Шерлок понял, что зашел в тупик, когда за полчаса размышлений смог написать только «План №5» и нарисовать нескольких небольших стилизованных пчелок в нижнем левом уголке доски. Заметив, что он только что сделал, Шерлок вздохнул, зажмурил глаза, избавляясь от всех ненужных, отвлекающих его факторов, и попытался сосредоточиться на главном. А именно: на возможных способах загладить свою вину перед Джоном. И, возможно, в самом-самом удачном случае заставить его продемонстрировать свои истинные чувства.  
  
Но, чтобы сделать все это, Шерлоку был нужен хороший, действенный план. Которого у него, увы, пока что не было. А люди, у которых он уже, засунув свою гордость подальше, просил помощи и совета, – миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт – не сказали ему ровным счетом ничего полезного. Он и без них знал, что ему нужно было «поговорить с Джоном и извиниться перед ним». Шерлоку был нужен более конкретный план. Пора было привлекать тяжелую артиллерию. Настало время звонить маме.

***

  
За что Шерлок действительно обожал свою маму, так это за то, что она – как человек науки – с его детства всегда отвечала на любые его вопросы последовательно и логично. Вот и сейчас она не спешила давать ему ответ, а, подумав, расспросила его о подробностях сложившейся ситуации.  
  
– И теперь он даже трубку не берет, если видит, что это я звоню! Если я приду к нему, чтобы поговорить лично, то он, наверное, просто захлопнет перед моим носом дверь! – закончил свой рассказ Шерлок.  
  
– Откровенно говоря, ты заслужил это, дорогой, – произнес женский голос на том конце телефона. Шерлок в ответ чуть не взвыл, так что миссис Холмс поспешила добавить, – но это не значит, что это нельзя исправить, Шерлок! Все поправимо!  
  
– Как?! Я же сказал, что он не пустит меня на порог!  
  
Миссис Холмс по-доброму рассмеялась.  
  
– Шерлок, дорогой, просто продемонстрируй ему свои искренние извинения. Джон простил тебе те два года, когда ты притворялся мертвым, так что, уверена, небольшую ссору ваши отношения точно выдержат. А чтобы заставить Джона тебя выслушать, приди к нему с каким-нибудь небольшим подарком, по которому бы было видно, что ты думал именно о Джоне, когда выбирал его. Вот и все. Думаю, Джон на самом деле не так сильно на тебя злится, как ты это расписываешь.   
  
Шерлок замер. И почему эта идея не посетила и его собственную голову?!  
  
– Подарок, – задумчиво повторил он,окидывая гостиную глазами.  
  
– Да, точно. Что-то такое, что Джон любит. Что ему бы понравилось? Просто… – миссис Холмс вдруг замолчала, словно ее что-то отвлекло. – Ох, погоди минутку, твой отец опять пошел за продуктами без своих очков. Попытаюсь его догнать. Ты же умный мальчик, уверена, ты выберешь Джону что-нибудь подходящее! Я верю в тебя, дорогой. Обязательно передавай Джону привет от нас, мы с папой вас любим!  
  
Шерлок едва успел попрощаться, как миссис Холмс поспешила положить трубку. И не удивительно: уж кому точно нельзя было уходить далеко без очков, так это ее мужу. Шерлок откинул бесполезный теперь телефон на диван и начал составлять приблизительный список того, что Джон любит.  
  
После пяти минут размышлений у него получилось следующее:  
  
«Список того, что Джон любит:  
1\. Тихие мелодии для скрипки (Сыграть под его окном серенаду? Так еще делают?);  
2\. Клетчатые рубашки, от которых он кажется еще ниже, чем есть на самом деле;  
3\. Романы Терри Пратчетта, Нила Геймана и Дугласа Адамса. И «Хоббита» какой-то странной искренней и нежной любовью. (Подарить ему какую-нибудь из этих книг, которая намекала бы на то, что в любви надо признаваться, а не скрывать это? Но в какой из этих книг это есть????!) [Заметка: провести дополнительное исследование о том, какая книга бы намекнула Джону лучше всего!];  
4\. Уютные кресла (Если я подарю ему еще одно кресло, куда мы его поставим?! Или заменить его кресло на более удобное? Но Джон любит свое кресло!  _Боже, ну, почему это так сложно?!_ ) [Заметка: поймет ли Джон, что я имею в виду, если я притащу с собой кресло?];  
5\. Собак (точно любит) [Заметка: но будет ли он рад, если я подарю ему собаку, не посоветовавшись с ним?];  
6\. Меня (не доказано) [Заметка: Джон, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, скажи, что любишь меня!];  
7\. То, как я завариваю чай (Принести ему термос? Но вкус будет совсем другим!);  
8\. Интересные дела, на которых я показываю ему, что он нужен и важен для меня и моей работы (Чертов Скотланд-Ярд с их дурацким коллективным письмом!);  
9\. Уродливые джемпера (Но где грань между свитерами, которые Джону нравятся, и теми, которые даже он сочтет уродливыми?) [Заметка: купить или связать? Что Джон оценит?].  
  
 _[Боже, ну почему это так сложно?!]_ ».  
  
Все варианты были немного глупыми и нелепыми (особенно шестой), поэтому Шерлок просто остановился на самом последнем номере в своем списке, надеясь, что сможет выбрать Джону что-нибудь подходящее.  
  
Он подарит Джону джемпер. Что может быть проще?

***

  
Перед тем как пойти по магазинам, Шерлок быстро заглянул в комнату Джона, чтобы удостовериться, правильно ли он помнит размер, который Джон носит. Да, память Шерлока не подвела, так что, схватив пальто, он промчался вниз по лестнице и выскочил за дверь навстречу прохладным улицам Лондона.  
  
Не пройдя и пары магазинов, Шерлок уже понял свою главную проблему. Эти джемпера были кошмарны. Нелепы. Уродливы. С до абсурдного ужасающими расцветками. Кто вообще захочет носить такое?!  
  
Последнее он, видимо, произнес вслух, потому что продавец тут же окинул его недовольным и обиженным взглядом. На продавце был свитер очень похожий на тот, который Шерлок держал в руках. Шерлок нахмурился, вернул джемпер на вешалку и покинул очередной бесполезный магазинчик.   
  
Только через два с половиной часа бесцельного хождения Шерлоку впервые попалось в руки что-то стоящее. Этот джемпер был почти идеален. Не было никаких неприятных глазу оттенков, никаких странных, глупых, уродливых рисунков. Это был приятный, мягкий (а не дико колючий!) кашемировый джемпер с узором в виде кос. Джону должно было такое понравиться. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и взглянул на этикетку.  
  
– Вы не могли бы помочь, пожалуйста? – произнес Шерлок, обращаясь к ближайшему консультанту. – А размера поменьше у вас нет?   
  
Консультант покачал головой.  
  
– Это самый маленький размер.   
  
Шерлок закатил глаза («Ну конечно же, это самый маленький размер! Разумеется!») и представил, как Джон будет выглядеть в настолько большом для него джемпере. Шерлок не мог не признать, что картина, представшая перед его глазами, не была лишена некоторого очарования, но все же Джон бы не стал такое носить. Увы.  
  
– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Шерлок консультанту и снова вышел на улицу.   
  
«Это не должно быть таким сложным, – подумал он, – ведь все эти люди вокруг как-то нашли подходящую им одежду!»  
  
Еще через полчаса Шерлок был готов залезть на стену. Через час Шерлок был готов позвонить миссис Хадсон, чтобы попросить ее о помощи. Через два – Шерлок отправился в магазин для рукоделия за пряжей и различными спицами для вязания.

***

  
Шерлок понял, что поступил весьма необдуманно и импульсивно, только когда уже рассматривал свои покупки дома на диване в гостиной. Но если сказать точнее, на это ему указала миссис Хадсон, как всегда вовремя заглянувшая к своему квартиранту.  
  
– Это что тут такое творится? – не сдержалась она, когда увидела, как Шерлок – бедный, запутавшийся (что умственно, что физически) Шерлок – растерянно смотрел на клубки пряжи, которыми он каким-то образом уже умудрился оплести себя.   
  
Шерлок оторвался от печального созерцания собственной неудачи и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Я не хочу идти к Джону с пустыми руками. Подумал, что красивый джемпер подойдет. Ну, знаете, в качестве извинения.   
  
Миссис Хадсон чуть улыбнулась:  
  
– Да, думаю, джемпер подойдет!   
  
Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но вдруг еще раз внимательно взглянула на то, как Шерлок держит в руках спицы.  
  
– Шерлок, дорогуша… А ты вязать-то умеешь?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел сначала на свои руки. Потом на миссис Хадсон. Потом на пряжу.  
  
– Ох, черт, – выдал он в конце концов.

***

  
Осознав свою ошибку, Шерлок вооружился идеей о том, что научиться можно почти чему угодно, и роликами на YouTube и начал набирать петли.   
  
Первые несколько его попыток были действительно ужасными. Вторые несколько попыток были ужасными в не меньшей степени, но по крайней мере Шерлок начал вязать быстрее. «В сущности, в вязании нет ничего такого сложного, – подумал он тогда. – Нужно только вязать, не меняя натяжения нитей. А так – проще простого».  
  
Зря он так подумал. Зря.

***

  
– А ты не думал о другом способе извинения? – в конце концов спросила его миссис Хадсон, через несколько часов зашедшая в гостиную с подносом (ей не нравилось, что Шерлок, увлекшись очередным странным занятием, совсем забыл о необходимости правильно питаться). – Ты мог бы просто купить ему джемпер, ты знаешь?  
  
Шерлок, опять запутавшийся в пряже, как елка в гирляндах на Рождество, и от усердия высунувший язык, пожал плечами в ответ и вновь начал стучать спицей о спицу. За три часа он смог связать уже целых пять рядов, чем ужасно гордился.

***

  
Когда миссис Хадсон поднялась к Шерлоку снова (уже следующим утром), она обнаружила его в той же самой позе, в которой он был, когда она уходила, вот только связано было уже немного больше, а грязных кружек из-под кофе вокруг Шерлока значительно прибавилось, что миссис Хадсон ничуть не обрадовало.  
  
– Шерлок, ты, что, сидел так всю ночь?!  
  
Тот кивнул, стараясь подавить зевок, и вновь вернулся к вязанию.  
  
Миссис Хадсон присела рядом с Шерлоком, стараясь не наступить на клубки, валяющиеся на полу, и вгляделась в то, что Шерлок успел за это время навязать.  
  
– Ну и как? – спросил он, заметив, что она смотрит.  
  
Миссис Хадсон попыталась улыбнуться и уверить Шерлока в том, что все это еще можно как-то исправить, но нужные слова никак не находились, а это уродливое нечто, которое Шерлок держал в руках, угрожало стать самым ужасным, самым нелепым джемпером, который когда-либо производило на свет человечество. Джон бы никогда не захотел надевать подобное в любом случае, поэтому миссис Хадсон сочла себя в праве сказать Шерлоку правду.  
  
– Шерлок, дорогой мой мальчик, – начала она мягко, но затем вздохнула и твердо произнесла, – Шерлок, распусти это убожество и не позорься.  
  
Шерлок тут же опустил руки – и в буквальном и в переносном смыслах – и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон с болью в глазах.   
  
– Все так плохо?  
  
– Ну… да.  
  
Шерлок выпустил спицы из рук, они упали к его ногам с тихим металлическим звоном.   
  
– Черт, – произнес Шерлок и снова зевнул. Миссис Хадсон сочувственно положила ему руку на плечо и попыталась его подбодрить.  
  
– Тебе просто стоит начать с чего-то попроще, если ты хочешь именно  _связать_  Джону подарок. С шарфа, например. По цвету пряжа бы замечательно подошла. Вот, смотри, – миссис Хадсон подняла упавшее уже связанное нечто и продемонстрировала Шерлоку заинтересовавший ее кусочек. – Там, где идет простое чередование лицевой и изнаночной петли, ты справился вполне неплохо! Так свяжи Джону шарф простой «резинкой» и все. Ты справишься буквально за день!  
  
Глаза Шерлока тут же загорелись.  
  
– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, вы чудо! – воскликнул он и начал распускать не получившийся у него джемпер. – Я сейчас же начну…  
  
– Вот уж нет! – строго ответила миссис Хадсон и отобрала у Шерлока вязание. – Сейчас вы идете спать, молодой человек! Боюсь представить, что ты, Шерлок, можешь навязать в таком состоянии!  
  
Шерлок прислушался к себе, еще раз зевнул и понял, что миссис Хадсон – ох, святая женщина – как всегда оказалась права.

***

  
К обеду Шерлок уже выспался, а к вечеру связал уже почти половину своего подарка. Миссис Хадсон была права, это действительно было и быстрее, и проще, и, определенно, красивее, чем то, что он успел связать раньше.   
  
К двум часам ночи шарф был готов и даже упакован в красивую подарочную бумагу, оставшуюся у них еще с прошлого Рождества. Шерлок не мог в это поверить, но шарф действительно был готов. Он его закончил. Удивительно.  
  
«Завтра, – подумал Шерлок довольно. – Завтра можно будет идти к Джону». 

***

  
Дверь Шерлоку открыла светловолосая женщина в мятой домашней футболке. На футболке было изображена морда какого-то очень недовольного (всем миром в целом и лично Шерлоком в частности) кота. Лицо женщины выражало примерно те же эмоции. Шерлок чуть поежился, но все же улыбнулся.   
  
– Привет, Гарри, ты, возможно, меня не помнишь (мы виделись всего один раз и давно), но я…   
  
Дальше Гарри его не слушала, просто пропустила его в квартиру и, повернувшись в сторону комнат, закричала:   
  
– Джон, твой полоумный бойфренд пришел забрать тебя обратно домой, живо просыпайся!   
  
Шерлок чуть не подпрыгнул. Он был уверен, от этого крика тут же проснулся не только Джон, но еще и весь остальной Лондон. Однако, к его удивлению, Джон поднялся вполне спокойным и, почесывая волосы на затылке, выглянул из комнаты, посмотрев на Гарриет с некоторым осуждением.   
  
– Ну, зачем так орать? Привет, Шерлок. Гарриет, серьезно, зачем?!   
  
Гарриет пожала плечами.  
  
– Суббота. Девять утра. Если я не буду спать из-за тебя и твоего парня, то и ты не будешь.  
  
Джон только махнул рукой на слова Гарриет, не пытаясь уже даже поправлять ее, и произнес:  
  
– Иди спать дальше. Мы постараемся не шуметь.  
  
Гарриет в ответ чуть кивнула, зевнув, и посмотрела на Шерлока.  
  
– Сейчас вы быстро разговариваете и извиняетесь перед друг другом, потом ты помогаешь моему брату собрать его вещи и забираешь этого придурка обратно домой. Но тихо! Я сплю, – произнесла она не терпящим возражений тоном. Но затем она словно вспомнила что-то приятное, лицо ее просветлело. Она улыбнулась и проговорила серьезно, – рада была увидеть тебя, Шерлок, и спасибо, что разбил ту кошмарную вазу, которую я вам с Джоном подарила. Некоторые вещи поистине ужасны и должны быть уничтожены.  
  
Шерлок, вспомнив свое фиаско с вязанием джемперов, понимающе кивнул и пожелал Гарри спокойных снов. Наконец они остались с Джоном наедине.

***

  
Когда Гарри ушла в свою комнату, Шерлок вдруг почувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Не только потому, что на Джоне была только серая футболка и такого же цвета трусы, но и… потому что другой одежды на Джоне не было. Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме задницы Джона, но ему на ум упорно приходило только то, что было спереди.  
  
Джон вдруг тоже заметил, что выглядит слегка непристойно, и быстро заговорил:  
  
– Так, я сейчас умоюсь, оденусь и вернусь, хорошо? И мы поговорим. Можешь пока подождать на кухне. Вторая дверь… Да, туда, правильно.  
  
Шерлок недолго ждал, ему показалось, что он успел только повесить свое пальто и пройти на кухню, как Джон уже вернулся.  
  
– Итак, – начал Джон, включая чайник и доставая из шкафа две одинаковые белые кружки. – Что вообще произошло с тобой в тот день?  
  
Шерлок сжал в руке упаковку подарка, который Джон до этого времени не замечал; она громко хрустнула под его пальцами. Джон тут же переключил свое внимание.  
  
– Что это?   
  
Шерлок протянул ему перевязанный зеленой лентой сверток и пояснил:  
  
– Это… подарок. Извинение.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Тебе не нужно было, Шерлок. Я просто хочу понять, что с нами двумя тогда произошло.  
  
– Просто открой.  
  
Джон еще раз вздохнул и потянул за ленту. Развернув подарок, Джон на секунду замер, рассматривая, что было внутри.  
  
– Это..? Шарф?  
  
Шерлок опустил глаза к полу и быстро протараторил заранее подготовленную речь:  
  
– Джон, я вел себя, как идиот, пожалуйста, прости меня и возвращайся домой. Я связал тебе шарф.  
  
Джон прикоснулся к своему подарку и провел рукой по мягкой ткани. Затем улыбнулся.  
  
– Сам связал? Не знал, что ты… Он выглядит очень уютным, спасибо.  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза и улыбнулся Джону в ответ. Джон налил им чаю и произнес:  
  
– Но это вовсе не значит, что мы не поговорим. Шерлок… Шарф потрясающий, но мне нужно знать, в чем тогда было дело.  
  
Шерлок чуть нахмурился, не зная, как сформулировать то, что произошло, но затем все же смог подобрать слова:  
  
– Это просто нелепое стечение обстоятельств. Я был зол, что у меня не было никаких дел уже кучу времени, потом Молли выставила меня из Бартса, потом (ты был прав, у меня не было никаких расследований) я решил… от скуки… провести эксперимент и он с треском провалился… Я не хотел говорить то, что произнес. Мне нравится, что ты есть в моей жизни, мне нравится, когда ты рядом во время расследований. Я просто сорвался на тебе вместо того, чтобы включить голову и подумать. Прости, я просто… идиот.  
  
Шерлок закрыл лицо руками. Боже, даже извиниться нормально не может.  
  
Но… Джона, казалось, этот ответ устроил. Джон понимающе кивнул и тихо произнес:  
  
– Хорошо. Думаю, теперь моя очередь извиниться.  
  
Шерлок удивленно поднял голову и приподнял брови.  
  
– А тебе-то за что?! Это моя вина, что…  
  
Но Джон его перебил.   
  
– Нет, Шерлок, это не так. Первые несколько дней, что я съехал, я действительно думал, что все это твоя вина, был обижен и постоянно говорил себе, что вот завтра-то я точно заберу свои вещи и найду новую квартиру… Но я этого не сделал. Потому что где-то в глубине души знал, что тут есть и моя вина. Ты был прав. Я мог просто поговорить с тобой, а не кидаться с обвинениями в том, что ты опять подсел. Прости. Я не должен был сразу предполагать самое худшее, не должен был говорить про Майкрофта… Ты был зол, я подлил масла в огонь, и в итоге мы получили то, что получили.  
  
Джон замолчал и сделал несколько глотков чая. Шерлок к своему пока еще даже не прикоснулся. Он был занят обдумыванием последних слов Джона. Он сам был так разбит уходом Джона, что уже и забыл те слова, на которые тогда так обиделся. Шерлок поспешил уточнить:   
  
– Так значит… ты больше не злишься на меня? Я правда говорил все это не серьезно. Я…  
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся и снова его перебил.  
  
– Я злюсь. Немного. Не знаю. Неважно, потому что еще пара дней, и я бы сам вернулся домой с вещами и с попытками извиниться. Так что… Я все еще немного обижаюсь на твои слова, ты – на мои, но… мир?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Мир, – кивнул он. – …Это же подразумевает твое возвращение домой?  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Да, да, конечно же я вернусь домой. Кроме того… еще немного, и Гарриет меня возненавидит и сама выставит за дверь!  
  
– Если вы не прекратите говорить так громко, пока я сплю, я возненавижу вас обоих! – донеслось из другой комнаты. Шерлок с Джоном рассмеялись.

***

  
– Ты не говорил, что умеешь вязать, – произнес Джон, разбирая свои вещи и вновь натыкаясь при этом на шарф, который Шерлок подарил ему. Накинув свой подарок на шею, Джон быстро взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале и довольно улыбнулся. – Сколько у тебя еще скрытых талантов, о которых я не знаю?  
  
Шерлок фыркнул в ответ.  
  
– Не так много, как ты себе рисуешь, Джон. Да и вязать я научился только вчера.  
  
Джон вдруг замер.  
  
– Постой. Ты хочешь сказать… ты научился вязать только ради того, чтобы извиниться передо мной?   
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
– Вау. Потрясающе.  
  
Джон, казалось, был немного шокирован этим открытием. Он стянул с шеи шарф и внимательно пригляделся к нему. Некоторые ряды были немного неровными, где-то вязка была чуть более рыхлой, где-то чуть более плотной. Джон чуть улыбнулся, представляя, как Шерлок вяжет для него этот шарф ряд за рядом.  
  
– Он восхитителен, Шерлок. Спасибо. Я правда собираюсь носить этот шарф постоянно.   
  
И вновь натянул шарф себе на шею, хотя и не собирался никуда выходить из квартиры в ближайшее время.  
  
И Шерлок, сидя в своем кресле, только чуть улыбнулся, потому что Джон наконец-то вернулся домой. А еще потому, что согласно большинству сайтов по вязанию, если человек носит то, что вы связали, пусть неумелое, неровное, неидеальное и не очень-то и красивое, то он вас действительно любит.  
  
Пока этого было достаточно.


	7. План №6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все началось с вывихнутой лодыжки Джона Уотсона.

Если бы кто-то спросил, в чем причина всего произошедшего, миссис Хадсон, недолго думая, сказала бы, что все началось с вывихнутой лодыжки Джона Уотсона. Разумеется, дело было в ней! Нога Джона распухла и дико болела после вывиха, так что из больницы ему пришлось возвращаться на костылях, а о работе в клинике и об участии в интересных и увлекательных расследованиях Шерлока на некоторое время и вовсе пришлось забыть. Именно поэтому Джон застрял дома, мучащийся от безделья, скуки и трижды клятой ноги.  
  
Если бы кто-то спросил самого Джона, он бы ответил, что все началось со скуки. И даже не его собственной, а Шерлока. Ведь именно из-за скуки Шерлок уцепился за первое попавшееся расследование, которое свалилось на него после возвращения Майкрофта и Грега с лечения, и именно из-за нее он до сих пор носился по Лондону в попытках раскрыть дело и найти преступника, не только укравшего документы, о которых так трясся Майкрофт, но и отправившего Джона в больницу. И именно из-за скуки Шерлока, теперь практически не появляющегося дома, Джону и самому было теперь скучно и одиноко.  
  
Шерлока, разумеется, никто спрашивать не собирался. И зря. Потому что только он знал, из-за чего на самом деле все это произошло. Потому что, как и обычно, дело было в Плане. И если точнее: в Плане №6.

***

  
Это было первое расследование, до которого Шерлок смог дорваться после нескольких недель скуки и застоя, так что Джон не винил друга в том, что тот был излишне возбужден и резок, и одергивал Шерлока только тогда, когда тот уж слишком сильно заходил за черту приличий. А Шерлок, все еще не верящий, что Джон его простил, вернулся домой и даже носил этот дурацкий шарф, и что полицейские Скотланд-Ярда после возвращения всеми любимого инспектора сжалились над ним и вновь стали присылать ему интересные дела, совсем перестал сдерживаться. Он говорил все громче и радостнее, пил кофе больше, чем можно человеку даже с самым здоровым сердцем, и носился по Лондону с такой скоростью, что Джон едва за ним поспевал. Возможно, именно из-за этого уставший от метания по Лондону Джон оказался совершенно не готов к встрече с преступником.   
  
Каким образом та драка и падение с лестницы закончились всего лишь синяками и вывихом, а не сломанной ногой и поврежденными ребрами, было непонятно даже для самого Джона. Для Шерлока это тоже было приятным и удивительным сюрпризом. Впрочем, Шерлок предпочитал не удивляться, а радоваться за Джона.  
  
Забрав Джона домой и обеспечив ему максимальный комфорт, на который Шерлок (не без помощи миссис Хадсон) только был способен, детектив поспешил продолжить расследование и найти того, кто посмел столкнуть его дорогого Джона с лестницы. Ах да, и еще украсть какие-то ужасно важные для Майкрофта и страны документы. Это преступление, конечно же, для Шерлока тоже много значило… Вроде как.  
  
А вот Джон остался в квартире один.

***

  
Ну, только не в первый день. Нет, в первый день он был не один: Шерлок оставил миссис Хадсон присматривать за Джоном, пока он сам был занят расследованием. Так что первые сутки Джон не скучал. Да и какая может быть скука, когда у тебя все болит?  
  
Но первый день прошел, боль тоже утихла, а вот интересных дел, которые можно было поделать дома, не мешая заживать больной ноге, оказалось прискорбно мало. Посты в блог писать было не о чем, так как само расследование было жутко засекреченным, а писать о мелочах жизни, вроде ссор и примирений с Шерлоком, о шарфах и давно прошедших марафонах фильмов о гомосексуальности Джону совершенно не хотелось. Было во всем этом что-то уж слишком личное. А телевизор и бесцельное скитание по интернету ему быстро надоели. И потому уже на второй день Джону было скучно.   
  
Скучно.   
  
СКУЧНО.  
  
Джон быстро удалил из блога пост, состоящий из одних только «Скучно!», едва там появились комментарии в стиле «Шерлок, а твой парень знает, что ты пишешь с его аккаунта?!».  
  
Джон отодвинул от себя ноутбук и закатил глаза. Боже, как же все-таки скучно.

***

  
Когда Шерлок наконец закончил расследование, и преступник оказался за решеткой, Джон почти светился от радости, ожидая, что с этим придет и конец его скуке. Ведь Шерлок теперь наконец проведет время с ним. Но вслед за этим расследованием появилось другое, потом еще одно, потом еще… Джон не винил Шерлока за то, что тот хватался за них, как обезумевший, он прекрасно понимал, что после тех долгих недель застоя Шерлоку это было просто необходимо и что Шерлок с удовольствием взял бы его с собой, да только нога заживала не так быстро, как ожидалось.   
  
Впрочем, когда Шерлок был дома, он не давал Джону скучать. Скрипка, помощь в текущих делах (если она не требовала «работы ногами»), рассказы о старых делах, настольные игры и даже немного совместной готовки. Со стороны Шерлока было ужасно мило так заботиться о нем, особенно учитывая, что вместо этого Шерлок мог заниматься своими расследованиями где-то вне дома. Единственное, из-за чего Джону этого было недостаточно, так это то, что на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок бывал с каждым днем все меньше и меньше, а приходил обратно уставший и выжатый, как лимон.  
  
Вот и в этот раз Шерлок завалился домой поздно, сонный и злой. Плюхнулся на диван прямо в пальто и несколько раз громко и скорбно вздохнул. Это явно свидетельствовало о том, что текущее расследование шло как-то неудачно. Джон попытался приободрить Шерлока предложением выпить чаю, но на это Шерлок только хмыкнул. Впрочем, неудивительно, ведь именно Шерлоку пришлось бы идти делать чай, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить больную ногу Джона.   
  
Через пять минут ужасно ворчливого лежания на диване Шерлок наконец поднялся с него, стянул пальто, а вместе с ним и висящую на плече сумку для фотоаппарата. Пальто он повесил на вешалку в коридоре, а сумку швырнул на диван.  
  
Джон тут же начал возмущаться подобной небрежности.  
  
– Осторожнее! Ты, что, прямо на фотоаппарат и плюхнулся, что ли?! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько эта штука стоит?!  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Конечно, это же я ее покупал для дела Конни Принс.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Но это не повод ломать хорошую вещь, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок снова хмыкнул.  
  
– Хочешь – забирай. Мне она не нужна больше. Чаю?  
  
Джон кивнул и со вздохом пересел на диван. Вытащил фотоаппарат из сумки и взял его в руки. «Ну, хоть какое-то развлечение», – подумал он, а затем вдруг добавил вслух:   
  
– И немного печенья, если можно.   
  
Шерлок только улыбнулся и послушно пошел заваривать чай.

***

  
– Как нога? – спросил Шерлок как-то утром.  
  
– Болит, – хмуро буркнул Джон. – Как внешний мир?   
  
– Такой же скучный, как и обычно, – не остался в долгу Шерлок. – Ничего не происходит.  
  
Джон только закатил глаза:   
  
– Да ладно! Должно быть что-то интересное. Не говоря уже о том, что всегда что-то происходит. Вон, через дорогу открыли новый ресторанчик… – Джон замолк, будто что-то обдумывая. – Хотел бы я заглянуть туда. Боже, я бы хотел заглянуть куда угодно уже, только бы выйти на улицу!  
  
Шерлок попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться.  
  
– Джон, твоя нога еще…  
  
– Да знаю я! – перебил Джон. – Знаю. Но скоро эта скука сведет меня с ума.   
  
Комната погрузилась в понимающее молчание.   
  
– А откуда ты знаешь о новом ресторанчике? – напряженно спросил Шерлок через пару минут.  
  
Джон удивленно уставился на соседа:  
  
– А ты, что, там уже бывал?   
  
Шерлок неопределенно повел плечами и нервно улыбнулся, ничего не ответив.   
  
– Ну… так откуда?  
  
– Я выглянул в окно, Шерлок, – хмыкнул Джон. – Чего только не увидишь, когда люди не знают, что за ними наблюдают, знаешь ли.

***

  
В этот день Джон снова мучился от скуки: Шерлок дома вообще не появлялся с самого утра, а миссис Хадсон уехала к сестре, так что Джону было совершенно нечем заняться. Он перепробовал все, на что хватило его фантазии, но все равно то и дело с тоской поглядывал в окно, желая наконец выбраться из своей скучной и одинокой клетки, в которую превратилась квартира после того, как Шерлок ее покинул.   
  
Джон печально вздохнул и еще раз выглянул в окно. А что, если…  
  
Джон, не без труда пододвинув свое уютное кресло к окну и хорошенько запасшись чаем с имбирными печенюшками в форме пчелок (неприкосновенный запас Шерлока: узнает – убьет!), уселся у окна, достал фотоаппарат из сумки и слегка задернул шторы, надеясь, что это сделает его менее заметным для возможных свидетелей. В первый раз направляя объектив фотоаппарата в окно, Джон почувствовал легкий укол вины, но тут же отмахнулся от этого ощущения, напомнив себе, что, если подумать, подобная деятельность не сильно отличалась от простого выглядывания из окна. В конце концов, он же собирался наблюдать за улицей, а не подглядывать в окна к соседям.   
  
Первые пару часов ничего не происходило: Джон только зевал и периодически отвлекался от улицы ради нескольких минут в интернете. У него мелькала мысль и вовсе отказаться от этой затеи, но пугающая перспектива в одиночку двигать свое кресло обратно к камину привела его в чувства. Джон снова обратил свой взор на улицу и снующих туда-сюда прохожих. Которые, кстати говоря, начали передвигаться быстрее, а некоторые даже доставали зонты. В Лондоне опять начался дождь.  
  
«Да, теперь уж точно ничего интересного не произойдет», – печально вздохнул Джон и, уже совсем отчаявшись увидеть хоть что-нибудь любопытное, выключил фотоаппарат.  
  
Однако он ошибался. Не прошло и пяти минут, как за окном Джон заметил кое-что интересное. Точнее, кое-кого интересного. Он увидел Шерлока.   
  
Джон вновь направил объектив в окно. Шерлок шел по противоположной стороне улицы, приподняв воротник пальто в попытке защитить шею от прохладных капель дождя. Джон оживился: возвращение Шерлока означало конец скуке. Но, к его удивлению, Шерлок направлялся не к светофору, чтобы перейти дорогу и зайти домой, вовсе нет. Шерлок вообще не собирался переходить улицу. Он прошел еще пару шагов и зашел в тот самый ресторанчик, о котором они с Джоном говорили утром, и сел за столик у самого окна.   
  
Джон удивленно откинулся в кресле и потер больную ногу. «Что Шерлок вообще нашел в этом ресторане?!», – подумал Джон и вновь посмотрел на улицу, настроив фотоаппарат так, чтобы окно ресторана было видно получше.   
  
Шерлок подозвал официантку – Джон узнал это его характерное движение – и, видимо, попросил меню.   
  
«Какой вообще смысл заходить в ресторанчик, так близко расположенный к дому? – нахмурился Джон. – Тебя, что, дома не кормят?!»   
  
Но Шерлок – к счастью или несчастью – его мыслей не слышал и, получив меню, заказал себе несколько блюд. Джон с трудом подавил в себе желание сложить руки на груди и еще сильнее нахмурить брови. «В конце концов… это не мое дело, – подумал он. – Шерлок может есть, где ему хоче… Стоп, что?!»  
  
У немого восклицания Джона, разумеется была своя причина, как и у любой его реакции, ведь он редко выходил из себя ни с того ни с сего. Вот и в этот раз ошарашен он был не без причины, и причиной – как и всегда – был Шерлок…   
  
А если точнее: менеджер ресторана, который вдруг подошел к столику у окна, уселся напротив Шерлока и, улыбнувшись, завязал разговор. И, что самое главное: Шерлок улыбнулся менеджеру в ответ.  
  
Джон растерянно опустил фотоаппарат и откинулся в своем кресле в немом изумлении.

***

  
Домой Шерлок вернулся примерно через полтора часа («Час и двадцать три минуты», – поправил себя Джон), когда его сосед уже вернул свое кресло обратно к камину, а фотоаппарат запрятал где-то среди хлама, наполняющего их квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок выглядел подозрительно довольным жизнью и собой и словно витал в облаках, так что Джон не слишком старался скрывать свою лезущую из всех щелей пассивную агрессию.  
  
– Как прошел день? – улыбнувшись, спросил его Шерлок.  
  
– Уж точно скучнее, чем твой, – хмуро ответил Джон и взглядом указал на свою все еще побаливающую лодыжку.  
  
Шерлок понимающе вздохнул, но затем снова улыбнулся. Казалось, его просто распирало хорошее настроение. От этой мысли Джон нахмурился все сильнее.  
  
– Но тебе осталось всего три дня скуки! – подбадривающе добавил Шерлок, заметив внезапно поменявшееся настроение Джона. – Обещаю, когда ты поправишься, я не дам тебе скучать! Уверен, Лестрейд найдет нам какое-нибудь интересное дело.  
  
Джон не ответил, а потом и вовсе перевел тему.  
  
– Будешь ужинать? Мы можем разогреть лазанью и усесться за тот странный сериал о каннибале, который ты заставил меня смотреть…  
  
Шерлок содрогнулся.  
  
– Ну, нет! Я смотрел этот сериал исключительно потому, что Майкрофт сказал, что там есть интереснейшая серия про пчел. И после его совета, я три дня не мог выбросить те человеко-ульи из головы, спасибо огромное, – ответил Шерлок и поежился. – Так что никаких больше Ганнибалов! …то есть каннибалов.   
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся.  
  
– Ладно, без Ганнибала-каннибала, хорошо. А как насчет ужина?   
  
Шерлок тут же скрылся в своей комнате.  
  
– Не голоден! – прокричал он оттуда.  
  
Джон сжал кулаки и постарался спросить как можно более беспечно.   
  
– И когда же ты успел поужинать?   
  
Шерлок удивленно выглянул из своей спальни, на ходу поправляя домашнюю футболку.  
  
– С чего ты взял, что я уже ужинал?  
  
Джон улыбнулся, старательно пародируя улыбку, которой Шерлок награждал его всякий раз, когда он восклицал: «Но как, Шерлок?!».  
  
– Ты только что закончил очередное расследование, а на расследованиях ты не ешь, значит сейчас должен быть дико голоден. Не голоден, следовательно, уже поужинал. Причем хорошо.  
  
Шерлок приподнял брови.  
  
– Впечатляющая логическая цепочка, Джон. Но только один вопрос. С чего ты взял, что я решил дело?  
  
Джон зашелся в каком-то странном, совершенно непонятном для Шерлока смехе.  
  
– Ты пришел домой, весь просто светившийся от радости. А утром убегал на очередное расследование, которое сам же назвал «Делом на семерку с возможными порывами до девяти». С чего бы тебе быть таким довольным, если ты только не решил интересное дело?  
  
Шерлок не ответил и через пару минут пошел разогревать две порции лазаньи. Джон, быстро доевший свою порцию, удивленно уставился на Шерлока, который возил вилкой по тарелке, усиленно делая вид, что что-то из этого ест.  
  
– Ты же вроде поужинал уже… – произнес Джон.  
  
Шерлок быстро подцепил вилкой немного с тарелки и засунул ее в рот.  
  
– Я не сказал, что ужинал, я просто был не голоден… – сказал он и с трудом проглотил лазанью по самому любимому своему рецепту.  
  
Джон только фыркнул, заметив, что объем еды в тарелке Шерлока едва ли вообще изменился.  
  
– Это ты так сейчас «голоден», да? – просил он, приподняв брови.  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона, а потом снова уставился в свою тарелку.  
  
– О, смотрите-ка, аппетит снова пропал! Пожалуй, доем свою порцию позже, – подпрыгнул Шерлок со своего места и, спрятав тарелку в холодильник, вновь скрылся в своей комнате.

***

  
На следующий день все повторилось. Весь день Джон скучал, не зная, чем себя занять и то и дело поглядывая в окно в ожидании Шерлока, а под вечер и вовсе засел с фотоаппаратом на стуле у окна, решив в этот раз оставить свое кресло на полагающемся ему месте. Шерлок появился на другой стороне улицы примерно в то же время, что и вчера, и направился прямиком к тому самому ресторанчику, где сел за тот же самый столик. И тот же самый менеджер снова сел напротив него, когда Шерлок жестом пригласил его за свой столик. Джон только закатил глаза: если это было второе свидание, то довольно скучное, потому что отличие от первого было лишь в блюдах, которые Шерлок заказывал. Утешившись тем, что свидание проходило довольно уныло и что Шерлоку скоро все это надоест, Джон отодвинулся от окна, решив, что подглядывать за всем свиданием будет совсем уж невежливо. Да и потом, какая разница, как будет проходить все свидание, если Шерлок все равно придет уставший и скучающий, не верящий, что действительно предпочел общество какого-то случайного менеджера своему Джону… Джон помотал головой из стороны в сторону, прогоняя последнюю свою мысль.  
  
Неважно. Главное, – Джон был уверен, – скоро Шерлоку все это надоест. Даже сегодня он скорее всего вернется домой, зевая от скуки!

***

  
Шерлок вернулся домой, сверкая, словно начищенные чайнички, стоящие на полках у миссис Хадсон, и вновь сказал, что не голоден. Джон почувствовал острое желание сделать с одним конкретным менеджером конкретного ресторана что-то конкретно плохое.  
  
Джон успокаивал себя только тем, что уж после третьего свидания Шерлок уж точно не выдержит!

***

  
На следующий день все повторилось…

***

  
– Что?! Джон, что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал?   
  
– Грег, это важно! Я волнуюсь за Шерлока. С него станется пойти на ужин с каннибалом в надежде стать приманкой или согласиться пообедать с отравителем! Может случиться что-то плохое, ты должен мне помочь!  
  
Джон буквально почувствовал, как Грег на том конце телефона закатывает глаза.  
  
– Джон, я не имею права сделать то, что ты хочешь. Я не могу просто прийти в ресторан, незаметно снять отпечатки пальцев менеджера и пробить его по полицейской базе данных! На каком основании вообще?! Так и слышу, что мне скажет начальство, если когда-нибудь об этом узнает! Да и как я это им объясню? «Мой друг, изнемогающий от скуки, поскольку заперт в четырех стенах, следил за рестораном через дорогу через фотоаппарат и усмотрел что-то подозрительное в совершенно не подозрительном менеджере…». Начальник полиции швырнет уголовный кодекс Нью-Йорка прямо мне в лицо, а это шесть томов.  
  
Джон вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу. То есть к потолку.  
  
– Первое, мы не в Америке. Второе, у нас нет единого уголовного кодекса, мы в Англии. Третье, не смей цитировать фильмы Хичкока, когда я нахожусь в таком плачевном состоянии. И раз уж ты вспомнил «Окно во двор», хочу напомнить тебе, что в конце фильма все поняли, что главный персонаж был прав с самого начала!  
  
Грег только хмыкнул.  
  
– А еще в конце фильма главный герой выпал из окна и сломал себе и вторую ногу, Джон. Задумайся, пока не поздно.   
  
– Ну, Грег! – начал было Джон, но Лестрейд только в шутливом тоне пожелал ему скорейшего выздоровления и излечения от паранойи и положил трубку.   
  
Джон в ответ запульнул телефоном в диван. 

***

  
На следующий день все повторилось…

***

  
В день, когда Джон уже мог выходить на улицу, Шерлок, к его удивлению, заявил, что никаких интересных расследований в ближайшее время не предвидится.  
  
– Да ладно, – произнес Джон со вздохом. – Ни одного интересного дела, чтобы отпраздновать мое возвращение в строй?  
  
Шерлок изобразил на лице какую-то непередаваемую гримасу и протянул Джону папку.  
  
– Ну, вообще-то есть одно, однако не думаю, что оно займет нас надолго.  
  
Джон взял папку из его рук, предвкушая что-нибудь любопытное и захватывающее, но ему хватило всего пары минут, чтобы понять, что Шерлок имел в виду, и захлопнуть папку.  
  
– Убийца – муж, мотив – наследство? Самая большая загадка в этом файле – это то, почему кто-то из Скотланд-Ярда вообще решил, что это дело заслуживает твоего внимания.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– В точку. Спорим, у них уйдет еще несколько дней, чтобы обо всем догадаться?  
  
Джон улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Шерлок продолжил:  
  
– Кроме того, у нас есть на сегодня дело поинтереснее!  
  
Джон заинтересованно привстал с кресла.   
  
– И какое же?   
  
– Ужин в ресторане! – довольно ответил Шерлок, и у Джона все внутри оборвалось.

***

  
Пока они собирались на ужин, Джон попытался осторожно узнать причину, по которой Шерлок вдруг решил поужинать в этом новом ресторанчике с ним, а не со своей пассией. Это было ужасно сложно, учитывая, что Джон не хотел говорить, что он вообще что-то знает о новом парне Шерлока. Шерлок тоже ничего Джону говорить не стал, лишь ответил, что это будет ужин в честь его выздоровления. Джон, разумеется, в это не поверил: было в ответе Шерлока что-то фальшивое. И через пару минут Джон понял что.  
  
Джон заглянул в комнату Шерлока, когда выходил из ванной, и заметил висящий на вешалке замечательный новый костюм. Даже Шерлок не стал бы надевать такой костюм ради дурацкого празднования его выздоровления. Нет, это был явно Костюм Для Свиданий, а это могло значить только одно: Шерлок собирается встретиться там со своим парнем, Шерлок собирается представить их друг другу!  
  
О, боже.  
  
Джон попытался взять себя в руки. «Все в порядке, все нормально, это просто ужин, – подумал он. – Все будет нормально. А если этот парень окажется хоть немного подозрительным, я дождусь момента, когда Шерлок отлучится в туалет, и вежливо намекну ему на то, как именно убью его, если он хотя бы подышит неуважительно в сторону Шерлока».  
  
«…а еще можно напечь из него пирожки и подавать в его же ресторане…»  
  
– Джон, почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты планируешь кого-то убить? – прервал его приятные и невинные размышления Шерлок, внезапно появившийся за его спиной.   
  
Джон пожал плечами.   
  
– Просто подумал о том парне, который превратил последние несколько дней моей жизни в бесконечно нудный кошмар…   
  
Шерлок попытался улыбнуться:  
  
– Джон, парень, столкнувший тебя с лестницы, уже давно под стражей. А ты наверстаешь то, что пропустил, пока сидел дома, обещаю тебе. А теперь пошли, нас уже заждались… То есть наш столик давно заказан.  
  
Джон его оговорку заметил.  
  
К несчастью, после травмы Джону приходилось ходить с тростью, чтобы не перегружать ногу, но даже хромая, Джон был рад наконец выйти на улицу. Его настроение ненадолго поднялось. Но уже через пару мгновений Джон вспомнил, ради чего Шерлок тащит его в этот унылый ресторанчик, и вновь опечалился.   
  
Зайдя внутрь, Шерлок провел Джона к уже забронированному столику у окна. Джон, подавив в себе вновь разгоравшуюся неприязнь к незнакомцу, посмевшему претендовать на внимание Шерлока, взял в руки принесенное официанткой меню. Джон чуть расслабился (менеджера нигде не было видно) и начал выбирать что-нибудь из основных блюд. Шерлок заметил, на чем Джон остановил взгляд, и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, Джон, только не это. Тебе точно не понравится. Попробуй что-нибудь из… вот этого, этого и, да, вот этого, но тогда нам нужно будет вон то вино, – Шерлок указал пальцем на нужные строчки меню.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Откуда ты… Ты так резво выбираешь для меня блюда, будто заранее попробовал здесь все, что могло бы мне приглянуться. Ха, да.  
  
По лицу Шерлока Джон вдруг понял, что так оно и было. Джон перестал смеяться.  
  
– Эмм… Тогда я буду вот это, – произнес Джон. – А ты что будешь?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Не знаю, неважно, то же, что и ты… – Шерлок чуть нервно улыбнулся. – Не могу думать о еде, сегодня важный день! День свидания! Если ты не против, конечно…  
  
Джон тут же стал мрачнее тучи.  
  
– Нда, важный день, точно.   
  
Из-за двери с надписью «Только для персонала» появился тот самый ненавистный менеджер, и Джон до хруста в пальцах сжал меню. Шерлок заметил его настроение.  
  
– Джон, все в порядке? Нога снова болит?  
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся и, помогая себе тростью, встал со своего места.   
  
– Все замечательно, Шерлок, я просто подумал, что должен уйти.   
  
Шерлока будто окатили холодной водой из ведра. Он тоже привстал и ошарашенно воскликнул.  
  
– Но... – начал он. – Джон! Постой, почему…  
  
Джон пожал плечами.   
  
– Уверен, ты отлично сможешь насладиться своим свиданием и без меня, – Джон вдруг как-то немного странно ухмыльнулся и добавил, – кроме того, я вдруг вспомнил… Я вообще-то не голоден.  
  
А затем Джон надел куртку и вышел за дверь.  
  
Шерлок почти что упал обратно на свое место. Менеджер тут же подлетел к нему через весь зал и что-то обеспокоенно спросил. Джон увидел лицо этого паренька сквозь окно, проходя мимо по улице, и только закатил глаза. «Ну, да, точно! – подумал с необъяснимой злостью Джон и ускорил шаг. – Эти двое и без меня отлично справятся».

***

  
Менеджер, имени которого Шерлок так и не потрудился узнать, еще раз обеспокоенно позвал его по имени.  
  
– Мистер Холмс… Все прошло не так удачно, как вы ожидали, да?  
  
Шерлок только вздохнул.  
  
– Он ушел, едва я сказал, что это свидание! – прошептал он.   
  
Менеджер состроил сочувственную гримасу.   
  
– Это же должно было быть идеальное свидание, – снова прошептал Шерлок.  
  
– Да уж, мистер Холмс… Столько дней подготовки, столько усилий, вы даже выдали повару список всех продуктов, на которые у вашего бывшего может быть аллергия…  
  
– Джон не «бывший»! – возмущенно воскликнул Шерлок.  
  
Менеджер поспешил его успокоить.  
  
– Конечно-конечно, мистер Холмс. Уверен, у вас еще с ним все наладится… Может, вам вина за счет заведения?  
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
– Вы говорите это только затем, чтобы я не требовал назад предоплату за нужную музыку в ресторане, специально заказанное вино, которого нет в меню, и за все остальное.  
  
Паренек улыбнулся.  
  
– Ну, мы же все так старались… Так принести вам вина?  
  
Шерлок печально кивнул. Менеджер сделал знак официантке и, уходя, добавил:  
  
– А вообще, мистер Холмс, ваш парень – та еще неблагодарная свинья.  
  
Лицо Шерлока из опечаленного тут же стало разъяренным. Он встал с диванчика и потянулся за своим пальто.  
  
– Вина не нужно, и, если еще раз скажете хоть слово в сторону Джона, я потребую всю предоплату назад. До свидания!  
  
– Простите! – крикнул менеджер ему вслед, но Шерлок уже вылетел на улицу, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
И как только План «Идеальное свидание» мог так быстро пойти наперекосяк?


	8. План №7

За дверь ресторана Шерлок выскочил без какой-либо конкретной цели. Он совершенно не представлял, куда ему теперь направиться, ему просто хотелось находиться как можно дальше от этого места.

Оказавшись на улице, Шерлок будто оцепенел: ему хотелось погнаться за Джоном, чтобы узнать, что все же случилось, но еще больше он желал вернуться домой и никогда больше не выползать из своей комнаты. Или, по крайней мере, не выползать из нее, когда Джон дома. И хоть первый вариант пугал его до чертиков, а второй был ужасно соблазнительным, Шерлок знал, в долгосрочной перспективе вариант номер два грозился обернуться полной катастрофой. Так что, собравшись с духом, он все же выбрал первый вариант и достал телефон. Шерлок не думал, что Джон действительно возьмет трубку, но, к его удивлению, Джон ответил через пару гудков (будто и сам держал в руках телефон, раздумывая, стоит ли позвонить Шерлоку или же нет).

– Да? Шерлок, я… прости, что я так сбежал, – голос Джона на том конце телефона был тихим и слегка виноватым. У Шерлока тут же потеплело на сердце. 

Он нервно сглотнул и произнес:

– Джон, где ты сейчас? Можно, я приду к тебе?

– Риджентс-парк. Тот небольшой мост, где…

– Я понял, – проговорил Шерлок быстро, боясь, что Джон может вдруг передумать. – Я буду через пять минут, только никуда не уходи, хорошо?

Джон вздохнул. Шерлок почти услышал его желание возразить, но Джон сдержал свой порыв и еще раз вздохнул.

– Хорошо.   


***

  
Уже через две минуты Шерлок был у моста, но едва взглянув вперед, он понял, что напрасно так спешил. Джон стоял там, где и обещал, и явно и не собирался никуда сбегать. Шерлок попытался успокоить свое нервно бьющееся сердце и на негнущихся ногах подошел к Джону. В его голове крутилось много способов завязать разговор, но Шерлок не смог заставить себя произнести хотя бы слово, а только молчал и просто смотрел на Джона, не зная, с чего начать. Так что Джон начал первым.

– Прости, что сбежал, – еще раз извинился он. – Я не должен был… это было грубо.

Шерлок неопределенно повел плечами. Возможно, в этом была и его доля вины. Возможно, ему не стоило так давить…

Джон, между тем, продолжил:

– Тебе не нужно было идти за мной. Мог бы остаться и поужинать там с… без меня, – исправился он. – Ты все так замечательно подготовил, не стоило лишаться хорошего ужина из-за старого глупого меня. 

Шерлок нахмурился.

– Ты не глупый и не старый, – возразил он возмущенно: количество оскорблений в сторону Джона и так уже превысило допустимую норму в ноль слов в день. – И я не желаю ничего больше слышать об этом ресторане. 

Джон чуть улыбнулся на первую часть его фразы и удивленно поднял брови в ответ на вторую.

– Спасибо, – растерянно произнес он. – Там, что, что-то случилось, когда я ушел?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Ну… Идиот-менеджер – уже забыл его имя – начал оскорблять тебя, а я вспылил и ушел. У него не было никакого права называть тебя так, даже если бы ты сбежал с середины ужина! – снова начиная злиться на нахала из ресторана, ответил Шерлок.

Джон, услышав его слова, казалось, оторопел. 

– Ох, вот значит как. Значит, ужин закончился совсем неудачно… – сочувственно произнес он.

Шерлок сжал губы в попытке удержать слова о том, что ужин закончился неудачно ровно в тот момент, когда Джон с него сбежал. Но давить на джоново чувство вины Шерлоку не хотелось совершенно. Может, это и не вина Джона. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Шерлок, планируя свидание, все же допустил где-то ошибку, ему нужно было лишь понять где. Может быть, ему не стоило пытаться устроить сюрприз и говорить, что это ужин в честь выздоровления Джона, а дать Джону возможность подготовить себя к этому, сказав ему правду? Шерлок погрузился в раздумья.

Джон, очевидно, расценил его молчание совсем по-другому, обеспокоенно обратившись к Шерлоку с расспросами о том, как он теперь. Шерлок упустил половину его слов, раздумывая о своей честности, и вынужден был переспросить. Джон повторил:

– Я спросил, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть беспечно и не зная, стоит ли солгать на этот вопрос, чтобы сильно не расстраивать Джона, или же нет. Соврать, притворившись, что все в порядке, казалось довольно хорошей идеей, но Шерлок тут же испуганно сглотнул, вспомнив, что обычно происходило, когда он решал соврать. «Возможно, правда, обращенная в шутливую форму, будет приемлемым вариантом?», – подумал он и, чуть ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

– Ну, у меня немного разбито сердце, но я буду в порядке… 

Джон печально вздохнул и опустил голову: доля правды в шутке была уж очень большая. 

– Я… мне жаль, Шерлок.

Шерлок чуть хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Джон промолчал тоже, видимо, обдумывая что-то.

– А ты не думал, – начал Джон через пару минут тишины, – не думал попробовать сходить на свидание с кем-то еще?

«Неужели ты не дашь нам больше ни единого шанса?», – испуганно подумал Шерлок и напрягся, не совсем понимая, к чему Джон ведет. 

– С кем это?

Джон нервно улыбнулся.

– С кем-то более подходящим, с кем-то, кого ты давно знаешь. Возможно, с кем-то из друзей… 

Шерлок обиженно сжал губы.

– Вот так сразу после первого же неудачного свидания?!

Джон тут же пошел на попятную.

– Я не имел в виду бежать с кем-то на свидание прямо сейчас… но неужели среди твоих знакомых нет никого, кто мог бы тебя заинтересовать?

Шерлок закатил глаза:

– Джон, если ты опять про Ирэн, то видит бог…! Я гей. Ирэн меня не интересует. Совсем. Надеюсь, мы наконец прояснили этот момент?

Джон в ответ почему-то улыбнулся и чуть облизнул губы. Совсем как тогда, в ресторанчике Анджело, в самый первый их совместный ужин…

– Хорошо, ладно, замечательно. Тогда, может, кто-то из мужчин? – с каким-то странным намеком в голосе произнес Джон. 

Шерлок вдруг понял, что весь их разговор зашел в тупик. Видимо, Джон подумал, что Шерлока устроит любой представитель мужского пола, с которым тот был в относительно хороших отношениях, и Шерлок действительно не представлял, как объяснить Джону, что интересует его лишь один весьма конкретный человек. Единственный из всех людей. Неужели Джон действительно не понимал, насколько он особенный?

– Знаешь, Джон, – начал Шерлок, вздохнув, – то, что я гей, вовсе не значит, что я захотел бы пойти на свидание с кем-то из моих знакомых мужского пола просто потому, что я их знаю. Это не так работает…

Джон рассмеялся и взмахнул руками, демонстрируя полную капитуляцию.

– Сестра-лесбиянка, помнишь? Я знаю, что лесбиянок привлекают не все девушки, геев – не все парни, а бисексуалов – не все люди вообще. Я точно знаю, как это работает. Но неужели среди всех твоих знакомых не найдется ни одного, с кем бы ты хотел сходить хотя бы на одно нормальное свидание?

Шерлок закатил глаза, наверное, уже в сотый раз за этот вечер. Это будет ужасно долгий разговор.   


***

  
Шерлок был удивлен. Он думал, что перечисление всех их знакомых мужчин и подробное описание их недостатков или причин, по которым Шерлоку они не подходят, поднимут Джону настроение, и он хоть немного поймет, что Шерлоку подходит только он сам, но Джон, напротив, под конец разговора оказался чем-то ужасно расстроен. 

– ...Лестрейд зануда, еще и занятый Майкрофтом, а Диммок просто не в моем вкусе. Это все, – Шерлок на этом решил закончить свое перечисление, все равно толку от него было никакого. 

Джон нахмурился.

– Значит… все? – спросил он тихо. – Больше никого и рассматривать не будешь?

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Я перечислил всех, кто мог бы представлять для меня хоть какой-то интерес в этом плане. Но все они… пустая трата времени. Неважно, – он вдруг почувствовал, что и сам больше не хочет продолжать этот разговор. – Не хочу идти с кем-то на свидание просто ради свидания. Я… просто пошли домой, Джон. Давай сделаем вид, что этого дня не было, хорошо? Ни свидания, ни этого разговора. Все это… как-то неправильно.

Джон убрал руку с мостовой ограды, на которую опирался, и чуть кивнул Шерлоку, растерянно поправляющему шарф. 

– Ладно, – сказал Джон и сочувственно похлопал Шерлока по спине. Ну, не похлопал. Скорее, нежно провел рукой по его спине, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что это неуместно после побега прямо со свидания, и сделал пару неуверенных и запоздалых дружеских хлопков. – Идем домой. Приготовлю тебе лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца. Ты же любишь какао?

Шерлок проглотил слова о том, что какао не залечит его разбитое сердце, и кивнул. Шерлок очень любил какао, которое готовил Джон.  


***

  
Джон, к удивлению Шерлока, приготовил себе такую же огромную кружку какао, как и обещанную Шерлоку. 

– У тебя тоже разбито сердце или ты за компанию пьешь? – ухмыльнулся Шерлок, отчаянно желая, чтобы перевод проблемы в шутливую форму позволил ему вернуть власть и контроль над ситуацией.

Джон проигнорировал вопрос, обхватил кружку ладонями, вдыхая аромат молока и корицы, и отпил пару глотков, оставляя над верхней губой белый след из взбитых сливок. Затем облизал губы.

– Хочешь, я позову миссис Хадсон, и мы сыграем в Клюэдо? – ни с того ни с сего вдруг спросил он.

Шерлок растерянно оторвался от своей кружки.

– Ты же ненавидишь играть в Клюэдо со мной. Ты сам говорил.

– Неправда. Я не ненавижу. Просто порой ты слегка перегибаешь палку, забывая, что это всего лишь игра. Так, что, я спущусь к миссис Хадсон?

Шерлок чуть сузил глаза, почуяв подвох.

– Ты это из жалости делаешь? Это что-то вроде «Я всегда буду твоим другом» от Джона Уотсона? 

Джон рассмеялся.

– Боже, нет! Ты везде видишь двойное дно, Шерлок! Нет, я лишь хочу тебя подбодрить. И да, я всегда буду твоим другом, что за глупость пришла тебе в голову, раз ты подумал иначе? 

Шерлок кивнул, но все еще не выглядел убежденным.

– Ладно.

– Ну так… Клюэдо? – поднял брови Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой. Видеть миссис Хадсон и слушать ее причитания о том, как очаровательны эти «семейные посиделки», Шерлок был явно не в настроении. 

– Не хочу. Спасибо за какао, Джон, – вздохнул он и, поставив кружку в раковину на кухне, поплелся в свою комнату. 

Джон удивленно проследил за ним взглядом.

– Куда это ты? Ты уже спать? Еще едва стемнело же!

Шерлок замер, не в силах противиться обеспокоенному голосу Джона. 

– Нет, – ответил он. – Я просто собираюсь лечь на кровать и тупо пялиться в потолок, методично удаляя каждую секунду этого дня из памяти. 

Шерлок снова поймал себя на лжи. Вместо удаления он планировал заняться составлением плана, который бы не приводил к таким ужасающим последствиям, как все предыдущие, но у него явно был какой-то большой пробел в необходимой для этого информации. Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

– Пока я еще ничего не стер, можешь сказать… почему ты сегодня ушел?

Джон неуверенно взлохматил волосы на затылке.

– Я… почувствовал там себя неуместно. Думаю, я просто не ожидал такого быстрого развития событий, – признался он.

Шерлок кивнул, видимо, сделав из его ответа для себя какие-то выводы. Джон ободряюще улыбнулся, и у Шерлока опять чуть потеплело в груди. Он вновь открыл рот, но затем передумал и, пожелав Джону спокойных снов, отправился к себе. Джон окликнул его, когда Шерлок уже был в дверях.

– Постой, ты еще что-то хотел спросить?

Шерлок развернулся. У него во рту пересохло. 

– Да, я… Я хотел узнать… У тебя были сотни свиданий, и ты в некотором роде эксперт… скажи, это была моя вина, что свидание прошло так ужасно?

На лице Джона появилось нежное и сочувствующее выражение, и каким-то удивительным образом не выглядящее, как жалость.

– Нет. Конечно же, нет! Уверен, ты сделал все идеально.

Шерлоку хотелось возразить, что не так уж и идеально, раз он не учел, что на Джона нельзя так давить, но он не стал спорить и только благодарно кивнул. Джон был удивительно добр к нему после этой неудачи со свиданием, и не стоило пренебрегать этой добротой.

– Спасибо, Джон, – вздохнул он, а затем добавил, – а ты можешь сделать мне еще какао? Пожалуйста.

Джон рассмеялся и пошел на кухню.  


***

  
Джон таки вынудил Шерлока остаться, видимо, не желая оставлять его одного по какой-то причине, так что весь вечер они играли в шахматы, пили чай и смотрели дурацкие телепередачи, от которых Шерлок почти на стенку лез, но все равно не переключал канал, хотя Джон дал ему пульт и полный карт-бланш. 

Удивительно, но одновременно с этим Шерлок наслаждался. Не только временем, проведенным с Джоном, но даже этими глупыми программами и короткими партиями в шахматы (Шерлок не знал, Джон поддавался или его действительно было так легко обыграть). Джон, видимо, понимая, насколько сильно его внезапный побег ударил по Шерлоку, теперь обращался с Шерлоком так, словно тот был из стекла или тонкого фарфора, который разлетится вдребезги от любого неосторожного движения. А Шерлок от этой неожиданной гиперопеки и нежности разомлел и едва мог заставить себя думать. Быть в руках у внимательного и заботливого Джона Уотсона было сродни хорошей дозе того, о чем – Шерлок был уверен – Джон бы не захотел, чтобы он сейчас вспоминал.  


***

  
Утром все повторилось. Джон был предупредителен и заботлив, а стоило Шерлоку сделать лицо чуть печальнее, Джон тут же оказывался рядом, готовый поддержать его и утешить. Шерлок полагал, что дело могло быть в его чувстве вины, а, может быть, Джон просто разграничивал себя-со-свидания-с-Шерлоком и себя-лучшего-друга-Шерлока и сейчас полностью погрузился во вторую свою ипостась, совершенно забыв о существовании первой. Или по крайней мере Шерлоку так показалось.

Впрочем, Шерлоку было все равно, чем вызвано новое поведение Джона, для него было важно только одно: чем печальнее он выглядел, тем заботливее Джон становился. 

И если честно… Шерлок собирался этим воспользоваться.   


***

  
На следующий день Шерлок проснулся полностью подготовленным к своей новой роли грустного человека с разбитым сердцем. Найденные в интернете статьи о признаках страдания от неразделенной любви были рассортированы по степени своей полезности в его Чертогах Разума, отполированная скрипка ждала своего часа, план выведен на меловой доске, а чувства и эмоции, которые Шерлок обычно прятал от чужих глаз, были почти намеренно выставлены наружу, напоминая Шерлоку о том, что вся его игра в «страдальца» и не игра вовсе.

День Шерлок начал с того, что отказался от завтрака. Разумеется, он и без этого часто так делал, и потому Джону это могло ничего не сказать, но Шерлок заметил, что большинство сайтов считало отказ от еды весьма важным признаком. 

Шерлок прошел мимо пьющего на кухне чай Джона (Джон удивленно проследил за ним взглядом), плюхнулся на диван в своей серой растянутой футболке, надетой наизнанку, и очень громко вздохнул.

Разумеется, это не могло не привлечь внимание Джона. 

– И тебе доброе утро, Шерлок. Завтрак?

Шерлок только повернулся лицом к стене и пробурчал что-то неопределенное.

Джон отложил газету и выглянул из кухни.

– Ясно. Тогда, может быть, чай? Хочешь, могу напечь блинчиков?

Шерлок заинтересованно повернулся к Джону. Видимо, голодовка откладывалась до времени, когда блинчики закончатся.  


***

  
После завтрака Шерлок перешел к заунывным серенадам на скрипке и сигаретным заначкам. Скрипку Джон стоически вытерпел, периодически пытаясь отвлечь Шерлока на чашечку чая или интересную новостную статью, но вот сигарет в квартире не потерпел. Едва Джон почувствовал запах дыма, Шерлок лишился всех своих заначек «на черный день» и «на совсем уж черный день», до которых Джон смог добраться. Джон старательно намочил под струей воды в раковине на кухне каждую сигарету и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Туда же вместе с ними отправился и коллекционный табак для трубки, который Шерлоку в свое время подарили.

Раздосадованный Шерлок смотрел на уничтожение своих запасов, как хоббит – на набег гномов в кладовые, и тихо дулся и ругался на Джона и самого себя. И как он только мог забыть, что забота Джона Уотсона включает в себя ограждение глупых кудрявых детективов от курения и прочих радостей жизни?

– А ты разве не должен быть на работе, Джон? – сложив руки на груди, пробурчал Шерлок, совсем забыв, что изгнание Джона из дома на работу в корне противоречило его собственным планам. 

Джон улыбнулся.

– Не должен. Официально я выхожу на работу только с завтрашнего дня, так что сегодня я не дам тебе портить собственные легкие, и даже не надейся на обратное.

Шерлок проглотил свое «Не очень-то и хотелось» и, признав неудачу, перешел к демонстрированию следующего из признаков страдающего влюбленного.  


***

  
Под вечер Шерлок совершенно выбился из сил, потому что изображать грусть, печаль и апатию, когда рядом такой замечательный Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, оказалось уж очень сложно. Джон весь день старался не давать Шерлоку скучать, искал для него интересные дела в новостях и сайте (Шерлок от них только отмахивался, потому что, откровенно говоря, ничего интересного Джон все же найти не сумел) и всячески пытался его подбодрить и утешить. 

Это было приятно. Мило, очень заботливо, да, но Шерлоку всего этого было мало. Джон замечательно играл роль хорошего друга, который подбадривает тебя после расставания с плохим бойфрендом, не испытывая от всей этой ситуации ни смущения, ни неловкости, словно это не он вчера бросил Шерлока посреди свидания. 

Шерлок покачал головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Они же вчера во всем с Джоном уже разобрались, он просто был слишком настойчив тогда, и если Джону теперь было комфортнее притвориться, что все в порядке, ну, так и что с того? В конце концов он ведь сам предложил вчера Джону сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Так что ж теперь удивляться?

Шерлок вдруг почувствовал, как диван прогибается под чьим-то весом, и выскользнул из своих мыслей. Он повернул голову: Джон сел рядом с ним, держа очередную кружку чая в руке, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– ...а знаешь, что я думаю? – произнес Джон. Видимо, Шерлок в раздумьях пропустил начало монолога. – Я думаю, тебе нужно какое-нибудь хорошее дело. Что-то любопытное и действительно интересное. Дело на девятку или десятку. Что-то масштабное. С убийствами, тайнами и загадками. Немного опасное дело, возможно, но я буду рядом. Моя нога уже прошла, так что я смогу прикрывать твою спину.

Шерлок согласно кивнул. Джон был прав, это даже звучало потрясающе. А еще это звучало почти как свидание. Немного в их собственной странноватой манере, слегка безумное, но так даже веселее. Вот только Джон, как и всегда, не учел несколько важных деталей. Такие дела появлялись редко, действительно редко, и чаще всего под красочной оберткой «Дела на десятку» оказывалось банальная «Семерка» или «Шестерка», какое-нибудь бытовое убийство, по стечению обстоятельств произошедшее в один момент с каким-то важным событием, но не причастное к нему. Но даже если бы Шерлоку улыбнулась удача, и он получил бы сейчас свое «Дело на десятку», время для этого было выбрано совсем не удачно. Ведь на самом деле Шерлок остался бы с этим делом один на один, без Джона, которому уже с завтрашнего дня нужно было быть на своем рабочем месте в больнице, отрабатывать пропущенные часы, принимая своих сопливых пациентов. От этих мыслей Шерлок только еще больше загрустил и обиженно надул губы.

Джон, видимо, принял это за новую стадию печали Шерлока (которой это поведение собственно и являлось) и постарался растормошить Шерлока и не дать ему вновь впасть в уныние. 

– Ну так что? Как тебе идея? Грег прислал смс, мне ответить ему, что ты берешься за это дело? – улыбнулся Джон, вставая с дивана.

Шерлок тут же свернулся грустным клубочком в освободившемся на диване пространстве и поплотнее прижался к подушке.

– Нет. Я не хочу ничего расследовать, – хмуро ответил он и мгновение спустя услышал звук разбившейся вдребезги любимой чашки Джона.


	9. План №8

Грег поднимался по лестнице, когда услышал шум и громкое «О, черт!», донесшееся со следующего этажа. Грег тут же напрягся и ускорил шаг: у него было нехорошее предчувствие. Шум на Бейкер-стрит всегда был не к добру.   
  
– У вас тут все в…? – начал он, появившись в дверях, и замер на пороге.  
  
Чай был разлит на полу, а несколько больших белых осколков, еще минуту назад бывшие кружкой Джона, валялись там же. Шерлок сидел на диване, подтянув колени к груди, и слегка растерянно смотрел на расползающуюся на полу лужу. А Джон, видимо, и послуживший причиной всеобщего оживления, только кивнул Грегу и тут же направился на кухню за тряпкой и совком.  
  
Грег осторожно переступил через разведенный Джоном бардак и, поздоровавшись, протянул Шерлоку желтую бумажную папку. Шерлок ее проигнорировал, как и Грега, если честно, и, чуть наклонившись, потянулся рукой к ближайшему из осколков.  
  
– Не трогай! Порежешься же! – тут же одернул его Джон, выглянув из кухни, быстро смел все осколки с пола и вытер пролитый чай.  
  
Грег удивленно перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно, а затем, когда Джон снова скрылся на кухне, спросил у Шерлока:  
  
– У вас тут все в порядке?   
  
Шерлок снова подтянул ноги к груди.  
  
– Это была любимая кружка Джона, – произнес он вместо ответа.  
  
Грег понимающе фыркнул.  
  
– Купи ему новую и все.  
  
– Не нужно. Я сам. Я сам ее разбил. Все в порядке, просто выронил кружку из рук, – Джон чуть развернул свое кресло к дивану, сел и указал Лестрейду на стул для посетителей. – Грег, ты, может, присядешь и скажешь, что именно тебя сюда привело?  
  
Грег улыбнулся, сел и победно помахал в воздухе папкой, которую все еще держал в руках.  
  
– Вам это понравится. Прости, Джон, не стал ждать твоего ответа на смс, я и без него уверен, вы точно этим заинтересуетесь!  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Зря не дождался. Я уже сказал Джону «Нет».   
  
Грег округлил глаза.  
  
– Что? То есть?  
  
– Я уже сказал Джону, что не возьмусь за дело, – Шерлок пожал плечами и вернулся в лежачее положение.  
  
– Но ты же… даже не знаешь, в чем оно заключается, – растерялся Грег.  
  
– И ты сказал мне не это, – вновь подал голос Джон. Его тон был очень обеспокоенным, Грег это сразу почувствовал. – Ты сказал не то, что ты не возьмешься за дело, а…   
  
Шерлок просто молча развернулся к стене лицом. Грег тут же почувствовал дикое желание выпустить что-то из рук, чтобы продемонстрировать степень своего изумления.

***

  
– Я… я оставил папку на столе, если он… – тихо произнес Грег.  
  
– Да, да, спасибо, что зашел, – благодарно кивнул Джон.  
  
Они стояли внизу в общем коридоре, теперь, когда уже поняли, что пытаться достучаться до Шерлока просто бесполезно, и тихо разговаривали.   
  
– Черт, – вздохнул Джон и зажмурил глаза. – Я думал, дело его подбодрит, а он вообще отказался расследовать. Даже в папку не посмотрел.  
  
– Может… – предположил Лестрейд, – это, ну, месть за те недели, когда мои ребята отказались пускать его в участок?  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Мстить за то, что его лишили расследований, отказом от расследований? Нет. Это… не в этом дело.  
  
– Да, точно, – согласился Грег. – Но что-то же случилось. Это не показательный отказ от расследований, которые ему присылает Майкрофт, не отказ из-за того, что он занят чем-то более важным, и даже не отказ из-за того, что дело скучное. Шерлок впервые выглядел так, так…   
  
– …апатично, – подсказал Джон. – Да, точно.  
  
– Мне… нам с Майкрофтом начинать беспокоиться? Потому что на самом деле меньше всего на свете я хочу беспокоить Майкрофта.  
  
Джон понимающе кивнул. Его немного мучила совесть за то, что он так и не заставил Шерлока навестить брата с того случая с вирусом. Нет, Шерлок с Майкрофтом, конечно, виделись после этого раз или два, но не так, как Джону или Грегу бы хотелось.  
  
– Не нужно, не беспокой Майкрофта понапрасну. Шерлок просто… – Джон вздохнул, – ...позавчера у него был ужасный день, и он все еще не может отойти от всего этого. Уверен, ему просто нужно немного времени, и он будет в порядке.  
  
– Ужасный день? – Грег на мгновение задумался. – Постой, это же… день, когда ты выполз из своей норы.  
  
– О, ну, спасибо! – рассмеялся Джон. – Чудесный выбор слов!  
  
– Не за что. Как нога, кстати? – Грег улыбнулся.  
  
– Уже хорошо. Теперь только будет сильнее болеть из-за сквозняков, чем раньше, но… – начал объяснять Джон, но Грег его прервал.  
  
– Джон, что произошло позавчера? – Лестрейд вдруг снова стал серьезным.   
  
Джон перевел глаза на лестницу, показывая Грегу, что их могут подслушивать. Грег понимающе кивнул.  
  
– Можем поговорить в баре, если хочешь.   
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Не хочу пока оставлять Шерлока одного.   
  
Грег только развел руками.   
  
– Тогда в кафе, это буквально следующая от вашей двери. Заодно купишь Шерлоку сэндвичей.  
  
Джон еще раз посмотрел на лестницу и нервно облизнул губы.  
  
– Ладно. Но у тебя десять минут.

***

  
– Ну так… – произнес Грег, размешивая сахар в кофе.  
  
– Ужасное свидание, – быстро прошептал Джон, словно опасаясь, что Шерлок и здесь его услышит. Джону было немного стыдно, что он делится этим с Грегом, не спросив разрешения Шерлока, но ему нужен был чей-то совет. – У Шерлока разбито сердце, по крайней мере он так сказал.  
  
Грег поставил чашку на блюдце, так и не донеся ее до губ.  
  
– Ужасное «что»?! Свидание? Что ты мог натворить, чтобы разбить Шерлоку сердце за одно свидание?!  
  
Джон только закатил глаза.  
  
– Свидание не со мной.  
  
Грег рассмеялся.  
  
– Ну да, конечно. Свидание. У Шерлока. Не с тобой.  
  
Джон снова закатил глаза.  
  
– О, заткнись! О, простите, это я не вам, – обратился он к подошедшей с подносом официантке. – Простите… и спасибо.  
  
Официантка принесла заказанные Джоном сэндвичи и чай. Грег выжидающе посмотрел на Джона.  
  
– Да, а что? У Шерлока было свидание. Я говорил тебе: тот парень из ресторана. А теперь он расстроил Шерлока и… я не знаю, Шерлок с того дня сам не свой, – Джон потер пальцами глаза. – Я говорил тебе, с этим козлом что-то не так, еще когда просил тебя разузнать все о нем.  
  
Лестрейд наконец все же сделал глоток.  
  
– Ты просил пробить его по базе. Это совсем другое. Кроме того, человек может быть мудаком и без приводов в полицию, ты знаешь. К тому же я думал, что ты свихнулся от скуки и придумываешь себе… всякое.  
  
Джон только улыбнулся.   
  
– А теперь ты мне, значит, веришь?  
  
Грег пожал плечами.  
  
– Ну… такую чушь даже нарочно не придумаешь. Боже, я все еще в шоке, что у Шерлока было свидание не с тобой. Да и чем этот паренек мог его оскорбить? Уверен, Шерлок просто обиделся на своего кавалера за то, что он не был тобой. О, не корчи такое лицо, ты знаешь, о чем я! …что?  
  
Джон только покачал головой.  
  
– Не говори ерунды. Мы с Шерлоком друзья. Я не в его вкусе.  
  
Грег почти подавился кофе.  
  
– Ага, а Майкрофт сделал мне предложение, потому что у меня огромные политические связи! Очень смешно.  
  
– Это-то как раз не смешно.  
  
Грег быстро стащил один из сэндвичей с подноса.  
  
– С чего ты взял, что не нравишься ему? Ты тот, с кем он проводит большую часть своего времени, тот, кем он дорожит, и уж извини за напоминание о твоей бывшей жене, но… – Грег быстро откусил кусочек, пока Джон не вспомнил, что сэндвичи он заказывал не для него. – Ты вообще слышал его речь шафера на твоей дурацкой свадьбе?   
  
Джон напрягся.  
  
– Свадьба не была дурацкой! – Джон пожал плечами, – невеста – да, ужасный выбор, не знаю, о чем я думал, но свадьба… оформлением же Шерлок занимался, так что все было чудесно.  
  
– Вот! – Грег ткнул пальцем в потолок, словно слова Джона были еще одним доказательством того, что Шерлок был в него влюблен.  
  
– Это… ничего не значит. Я его друг, вот и все. Я не нравлюсь ему в этом смысле.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – закатил глаза Грег.  
  
– Я просил его. Я… Почти сразу после его свидания. Спросил, не думал ли он… пойти на свидание с кем-то другим, кем-то из тех, кого он знает получше, – Джон старался говорить спокойно и тихо, но в последнюю секунду сорвался. – Черт!  
  
– И что… что он сказал?  
  
– Он назвал всех, – Джон нарисовал в воздухе кавычки и процитировал, – кто «хоть как-то мог его заинтересовать», буквально список наших общих знакомых зачитал. Все так или иначе ему не нравились или не подходили, но… знаешь, кого не было в этом списке? Майкрофта. Андерсона. И меня.   
  
– Ох, – Грег смог только сочувственно вздохнуть. Через мгновение до него дошел смысл сказанных Джоном слов. – Постой-постой… То есть я был в списке?!  
  
Джон сжал руки в кулаки.  
  
– Грег. Просто. Заткнись.  
  
Грег хмыкнул.  
  
– Просто это очень забавно, что все Холмсы любят меня. Это круто.  
  
– И не мечтай. Шерлок назвал тебя занудой, – отрезал Джон.  
  
– Да, прости. Точно. Ревнивый Джон, «Джон-крушить», я понял, – Грег примирительно поднял руки. – Я пошутил.  
  
Джон кивнул.   
  
– Да, вот так вот. В общем… все это неважно. Мне нужно только присмотреть за ним, пока ему не станет лучше. Не хочу, чтобы он потерял интерес к тому, что действительно любит, – к своей работе, – из-за какого-то придурка.  
  
– «Пока ему не станет лучше»? – нахмурился Грег. – А потом?   
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Не знаю. Потом, надеюсь, все наладится и станет, как было раньше. Или Шерлок найдет себе кого-то получше.  
  
– Ага. А ты все это время будешь охранять его, словно верный пес, – хмыкнул Грег.  
  
Джон сжал губы и кивнул.  
  
– И снова спасибо за чудесное сравнение, Грег, – Джон встал с диванчика и подозвал официантку, чтобы рассчитаться. – Я должен идти. Спасибо, что согласился приехать и привез Шерлоку дело, я попробую его заинтересовать им… И эти сэндвичи я заберу, спасибо.  
  
– Эй, Джон, – Грег поднял на Джона глаза. – Я не это имел в виду. Шерлок любит тебя, это же очевидно. Не того парня, который его расстроил, не кого-то из этого дурацкого списка. А тебя. Пусть он этого и сам не понимает пока что. Так что… удачи.  
  
Джон собрал с тарелки оставшиеся сэндвичи и кивнул.   
  
– Спасибо, Грег.

***

  
Услышав, как внизу хлопнула входная дверь, Шерлок приподнялся с дивана и растерянно огляделся. Кажется, в процессе спора с Джоном и Лестрейдом (они говорили, а он старательно игнорировал), Шерлок слишком сильно приглушил их голоса, погрузившись в свои Чертоги Разума, чтобы случайно не сорваться на Джоне, и теперь пропустил момент, когда Грег решил сдаться, спустился вниз и ушел. Шерлок чуть улыбнулся этой маленькой победе: ему всегда нравилось быть самым упрямым человеком в комнате. Кстати об этом… Шерлок еще раз огляделся и прислушался: в комнате он был один, Джона дома не было.  
  
Но не успел Шерлок даже начать беспокоиться, как вслед за хлопком двери послышались чьи-то тихие шаги. Пусть звук слегка отличался от привычного излишней аккуратностью из-за недавней травмы, но Шерлок все равно безошибочно опознал личность вошедшего.  
  
– Эй, Шерлок, я принес сэндвичи! – подтверждая предположение Шерлока, крикнул Джон, поднявшись по лестнице.   
  
Шерлок повернулся на голос. Джон улыбнулся и продемонстрировал Шерлоку свою покупку.  
  
– Уже прекратил дуться? – чересчур жизнерадостным голосом произнес Джон. – Поднимайся с дивана, тебе нужно поесть.  
  
Шерлок только вздохнул и нехотя пошел на кухню вслед за Джоном, зная, что спорить по поводу еды было себе дороже, взял у Джона пакет и вытащил из него пару сэндвичей, один из них тут же протягивая обратно Джону. В одиночку ему есть не хотелось. Джон благодарно принял из рук Шерлока свою порцию, словно это Шерлок был тем, кто побеспокоился и купил им поесть.  
  
– Погоди, – вдруг растерялся Шерлок. – А когда это ты успел сходить за едой? Лестрейд же ушел буквально минуту назад.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Мы с Грегом ушли почти двадцать минут назад вообще-то. Ты опять не заметил нашего отсутствия и все это время спорил с пустотой?  
  
Шерлок откусил небольшой кусочек от своего сэндвича и, прожевав, серьезным тоном ответил.  
  
– Я не спорил, я игнорировал.  
  
Джон рассмеялся еще сильнее, хотя ничего уж очень смешного, на свой взгляд, Шерлок не произнес.  
  
– Точно. Ты не спорил с пустотой, ты ее игнорировал, да. Молодец.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Дальше они ели в молчании.

***

  
Джон еще несколько раз поднимал тему того расследования, от которого Шерлок решил отказаться, даже не взглянув, но Шерлок оказался непреклонен. Даже заглядывать внутрь папки не стал. Джона подобное отсутствие любопытства беспокоило больше всего остального.  
  
– Ну, Шерлок, как ты не можешь понять? Такое расследование поможет тебя растормошить, мне не нравится это твое оцепенение. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Да и потом, – Джон вздохнул и продолжил, – завтра я выйду на работу, а ты что? Будешь сидеть дома и жалеть себя? Лезть от скуки на стену и палить в нее же из моего пистолета? Шерлок, так нельзя.  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и не ответил. Ему и самому не нравилось ощущать это отсутствие интереса к тому, чем он раньше любил заниматься больше всего, – к разгадыванию загадок. Но он не знал, что с этим сделать. Браться за дело без Джона ему не хотелось. Браться за дело не хотелось вообще. И это, если честно, пугало.   
  
Потому Шерлок и сел в свое кресло и сцепил пальцы в замок, раздумывая над тем, что действительно могло поднять ему настроение. Получившийся у него список оказался невелик и состоял из всего одного весьма очевидного пункта. Шерлоку всего-то лишь нужно было придумать для этого новый план.

***

  
Шерлок знал, идея растормошить себя полученным от Джона признанием была настолько же трудно осуществимой, насколько и гениальной (он уже понял это по количеству несработавших планов). Однако достаточно близкий аналог признанию Джона Шерлок мог бы получить с легкостью, да еще и различными способами. Разумеется, этот заменитель не был бы столь приятен, как искреннее признание Джона, но Шерлок решил, что для небольшой подзарядки этого бы хватило.  
  
Просто Шерлок так долго был одержим своими попытками вытянуть из Джона признание, что уже не мог и не хотел думать ни о чем другом. Особенно о деле, в котором Джон даже не сможет принять участие. Шерлоку просто нужно было услышать от Джона эти три слова, пусть даже сказанные в шутку, не всерьез. Хоть как-нибудь. Он был уверен, одного «Шерлок, я люблю тебя» хватило бы, чтобы продержаться еще немного и вытащить себя из пучины апатии, в которую он себя собственноручно погрузил. Не говоря уже об удовлетворении изрядной доли любопытства, ведь Шерлоку никогда раньше не приходилось слышать от Джона таких слов (что было действительно странно и слегка забавно, учитывая, что Шерлок видел Джона со многими его девушками и даже был шафером на джоновой свадьбе). Видимо, заставить Джона произнести эти слова было действительно, действительно сложно.

***

  
Шерлок вынырнул из Чертогов, улыбаясь. Джон было решил, что это хороший признак, но к желтой папке Шерлок после этого так и не притронулся, а только потянулся за телефоном и, взяв его в руки, стал вдруг что-то остервенело печатать.   
  
Через полчаса Джон сидел за столом у окна и с все возрастающим беспокойством просматривал свою почту: за вечер ему внезапно пришло почти сорок уведомлений о новых комментариях в его блоге. Джон почти успел испугаться, что Шерлок опять взломал его аккаунт и выложил что-то без его ведома, и от того подписчики так активизировались, но все оказалось совсем не так. Никаких новых постов не было, никаких обновлений, ничего. Только какой-то безумный комментатор, который заспамил своими сообщениями почти каждый пост, который Джон выложил за последние месяцы.  
  
Джон просмотрел содержимое этих комментариев и округлил глаза.  
  
– Шерлок, зайди ко мне в блог на минутку, пожалуйста, – напряженно произнес он, повернувшись к соседу.  
  
Шерлок только потянулся и покачал головой.  
  
– Мне лень искать телефон, – отмахнулся он.  
  
Джон нахмурился.  
  
– Да он же только что был у тебя в руках!  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и незаметно убрал сотовый еще глубже в карман.  
  
– Я забросил его куда-то. Не знаю, где он.  
  
Джон повернулся обратно к ноутбуку и закатил глаза. Комментарии от HomoVitruvianus были удивительно однотипными и вместе с тем невероятно раздражающими.   
  
– Но это правда странно! Ты должен это прочесть прежде, чем я все удалю.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
– Ладно. Ну и что пишут?  
  
Джон несколько раз обновил страницу: раздражающее «Шерлок, я люблю тебя!» никуда не исчезло.  
  
– Ну, – начал Джон, – тут какой-то комментатор сходит с ума… по тебе.  
  
Шерлок в нетерпении повернулся к Джону.  
  
– Так и что он написал-то?  
  
Джон вздохнул, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и вновь его захлопнул. А следом захлопнул и ноутбук.  
  
– Да, знаешь, наверное, это ничего не значит. Просто какой-то фанат. Я все удалю. Не бери в голову, – протараторил Джон и встал, чтобы заваривать чай.  
  
Шерлок недовольно нахмурился и снова достал телефон.

***

  
Следующим утром Шерлок проснулся в приподнятом настроении, с нетерпением ожидая еще одного способа исполнения своего плана. До начала рабочего дня Джона была еще пара часов, так что Джон как раз только начинал собираться. Пока что все шло идеально. Шерлок еще раз взглянул на часы и принялся ждать.   
  
Джон еще был дома, когда в дверь внизу кто-то постучал. Миссис Хадсон, слава богу, уже проснулась, так что сама открыла посетителю.  
  
– Шерлок, тебе тут посылка! – крикнула она снизу. – Мне ее не отдадут, говорят, что только лично в руки!  
  
Шерлок мысленно чертыхнулся: он так и знал, что опять что-то пойдет не так. Он быстро накинул халат и спустился вниз, чтобы забрать свою посылку. Когда он вернулся, первое, что он почувствовал, – был обеспокоенный взгляд Джона, направленный на него. Судя по общей взлохмаченности и оставшейся на лице пене для бритья, Джон выбежал из-за Шерлока из ванной.  
  
– Все в порядке? – начал Джон и указал взглядом на посылку в его руках. – Что это?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и поставил большую белую коробку на стол.   
  
– Да, – ответил он на первый вопрос и указал Джону на оставшиеся островки пены на его коже. – У тебя тут…   
  
Джон провел рукой по лицу и поплелся обратно в ванную.  
  
– Да, я сейчас. Что бы это ни было, не открывай без меня.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок сидел в двух метрах от коробки. Джон облегченно выдохнул.  
  
– Ну, так и что это? – спросил он.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и подошел поближе к коробке.  
  
– Ну, учитывая, что на машине доставки был логотип моей любимой кондитерской, а на коробке написано торт… Рискну предположить, что там торт, – Шерлок чуть приподнял крышку. – О, смотри-ка, и правда торт! Ну разве я не гений?!  
  
– Не все пишут правду на этикетках, знаешь ли, – возразил Джон. – С тем же успехом там могла бы быть какая-то ловушка!  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся и плюхнулся на диван.  
  
– Не все, кто что-то присылает нам, желают моей смерти! Паранойя – это хорошо, но в разумных пределах, Джон.  
  
Джон хмыкнул, сделал несколько шагов к столу и до конца снял крышку с коробки.  
  
– Последний, кто прислал что-то на Бейкер-стрит, пытался тебя убить каким-то опасным вирусом! Или ты уже забыл тот безумный кошмар, через который мы все прошли по твоей вине? А если и в этот раз кто-то решил… – Джон опустил глаза на содержимое коробки и замер, – оу.  
  
Шерлок приподнялся с дивана.  
  
– Что? Что там такое?  
  
Джон сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Сам посмотри.  
  
Шерлок тут же надулся.  
  
– Тебе сложно сказать?  
  
Джон развел руками.  
  
– Ну, тут… кто-то… говорит о своих чувствах весьма странным образом. Кремом. Сам прочти.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон был таким упертым порой. Пришлось подняться с дивана и посмотреть на надпись на торте, чтобы Джон не догадался, что это лакомство Шерлок заказал сам. Ведь сразу бы начались вопросы, ответ на которые Шерлок пока был дать не готов. Да и как это объяснить? «Джон, ты сказал, что даже самое невинное свидание со мной – это слишком быстро для тебя, но мне так хочется, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня, так что я пытался вынудить тебя произнести это, заставив тебя прочитать мне комментарии в блоге, а затем кремовую надпись на заказанном мною торте». Шерлок даже поежился, представив нелепость своего объяснения.  
  
– Может, в кондитерской напутали с заказом? Я же иногда заказываю у них те медовые пирожные… – пожал плечами Шерлок, стараясь вести себя как можно беспечнее.  
  
Джона явно это объяснение не устроило.  
  
– Ну да, конечно. Кто-то случайно оплатил целый торт с надписью «Шерлок, я…» из твоей неоправданно дорогой кондитерской, и его чисто случайно отправили по твоему адресу.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
– Ну, глупости случаются. Забудь, Джон, это просто торт. Он ничего не значит. Можно срезать эту дурацкую надпись, если она тебя так бесит, – сказал он и провел пальцем по глазури.  
  
Джон поймал руку Шерлока, не позволяя ему донести лакомство до рта.  
  
– Стой, погоди, – Джон взялся за коробку и понес торт на кухню. – иди помой руки, не вздумай его даже пробовать.  
  
Шерлок удивленно последовал за соседом.  
  
– Что это ты задумал?  
  
Джон ничего не ответил, а просто взял, да и отправил весь торт вместе с коробкой в мусорное ведро. Шерлок не смог сдержать обиженного восклицания: он специально выбрал этот торт, чтобы заесть свою печаль, если план опять пойдет наперекосяк (но кто ж знал, что план может пойти наперекосяк настолько сильно?!). Джон тут же повернулся на его стоны отчаяния и заставил Шерлока несколько раз вымыть руки.  
  
– Джон, зачем?! – еще раз возмутился Шерлок. – Это просто торт! Мой любимый торт, попрошу заметить!  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
– Именно поэтому! Непонятно кто за свои деньги присылает тебе лакомство, от которого ты вообще никогда не отказываешься, и ты не чувствуешь тут подвоха? Черт возьми, Шерлок! Тебе в детстве мама не говорила не брать конфетки из рук незнакомых дяденек?!   
  
Шерлок поднял брови.  
  
– Не-е-ет, – потянул он со смешком.   
  
Джон закатил глаза.   
  
– Отлично! – со злостью воскликнул он. – Тогда завтра я проведу тебе инструктаж по технике безопасности! А теперь сядь на диван, открой папку, которую принес Грег, и займись чем-то полезным и более-менее безопасным! И не дай боже, на тебе появится хоть одна новая царапина к концу дня, ты понял меня?   
  
Шерлоку пришлось кивнуть. Джон чуть успокоился, но затем взглянул на время и засуетился.   
  
– О, черт, я уже опаздываю! – воскликнул он и побежал собираться.  
  
Когда Джон ушел, Шерлок еще раз посмотрел на мусорное ведро, где погибли все его надежды на приятное утро, и печально вздохнул. Теперь заставить Джона сказать эти слова стало уже делом принципа. 

***

  
Шерлок времени терять не стал, так что, когда Джон вернулся с работы, все необходимые приготовления для заключительной (как Шерлок надеялся) части плана были сделаны. Шерлоку оставалось только с некоторым нетерпением поглядывать на часы.  
  
Через десять минут после прихода Джона в квартире раздался звонок в дверь. Шерлок приподнялся с дивана и довольно улыбнулся.  
  
– Джон, дверь! – крикнул он в сторону кухни.   
  
Ответа не последовало. В дверь позвонили снова. Шерлок закатил глаза и обеспокоенно повторил.  
  
– Джон, в дверь звонят!  
  
Голос Джона послышался из ванной:  
  
– Шерлок, я занят! Открой чертову дверь самостоятельно!  
  
Шерлок недовольно нахмурился и поплелся открывать дверь. Вечно естественные потребности человеческого организма мешали его гениальным планам!  
  
Получив от посыльного открытку с пчелиными сотами и надписью «Honey, I Love You So Much!», Шерлок поднялся наверх, кинул ее в ящик стола и улегся обратно на диван: теперь просить Джона вслух прочесть содержимое открытки было попросту глупо. Но Шерлок не слишком расстроился по этому поводу. В этот раз он был более подготовлен: у него были заказаны еще три открытки, которые должны были прийти в разное время, как раз на такой случай. Нужно лишь было сделать так, чтобы в следующий раз Джона ничто не отвлекло.

***

  
Когда Джон вышел из ванной, то сразу приступил к готовке (из еды дома были только остатки вчерашних сэндвичей, что Джона не очень устраивало), так что и вторую открытку он пропустил, заявив, что не хочет, чтобы ужин подгорел. Шерлок снова кинул открытку в ящик и недовольно посмотрел на часы: осталась всего пара попыток.  
  
Следующая открытка пришла через час, но посыльный почему-то отдал ее миссис Хадсон, а та вручила ее вместе с конвертом прямо Шерлоку в руки. Шерлок сквозь зубы поблагодарил свою квартирную хозяйку и, даже не открывая конверт, кинул его к остальным письмам. Джон удивленно проследил за ним взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
  
За последней открыткой сходил сам Джон (у Шерлока сразу перехватило дыхание от нетерпения), но он, поднявшись в квартиру, сразу вручил ее Шерлоку, не давая тому даже секунды, чтобы попросить Джона прочесть содержимое вслух. Шерлок поблагодарил и его и недовольно забрал из рук Джона конверт.  
  
– Ну, – произнес Джон, почти буравя Шерлока взглядом. – Что пишут? Ты взялся за какое-то новое дело? Может, откроешь конверт?  
  
– То есть торт – это слишком опасно, а открытка – нет? – пробурчал Шерлок, но все же открыл конверт и вынул оттуда последнюю открытку (два обнимающихся ежика и надпись «Люблю тебя, даже когда ты колючий»). Брови Джона поползли наверх, едва он заметил эту подпись. Но прежде чем он успел что-то по этому поводу сказать, Шерлок попросту разорвал конверт на части вместе с открыткой, недовольный очередным несработавшим планом, и кинул обрывки на стол.   
  
– Ого, – произнес Джон тихо. – Это… что это, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок не ответил. Джон повторил вопрос. Шерлок пожал плечами и побрел в свою комнату, опустив плечи, только сильнее расстроенный из-за очередного несработавшего плана.  
  
– Не бери в голову, Джон, – сказал он. – Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка. Или чей-то розыгрыш. Но их план явно не сработал, так что просто проигнорируй, хорошо?  
  
Джон обеспокоенно произнес:  
  
– Шерлок, все точно в порядке?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись: он вдруг вспомнил про совсем-совсем запасной план.   
  
– Да, в полном. Пожалуй, я поставлю чайник… – сказал он и быстро ретировался на кухню и добавил уже оттуда. – О, Джон, поищи мой сотовый, пожалуйста. От Майкрофта ничего нет?  
  
Джон порылся среди диванных подушек.  
  
– Телефон тут!   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Отлично, ну так что? Есть что-нибудь?  
  
Джон помедлил.  
  
– От Майкрофта ничего. Но у тебя тут пять новых сообщений с неизвестного номера.   
  
Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся. Он знал об этих сообщениях, он же сам себе их отправил, используя запасную SIM-карту.  
  
– И? – спросил он.  
  
Джон раскрыл полный текст сообщений и еле удержал телефон в руках. «Все это как-то совсем ненормально, – подумал он. – Комментарии в блоге могли быть от простого фаната, торт, допустим, сделали по ошибке, открытки – розыгрыш. Но все вместе и в один день? Никогда! Нужно быть слепым идиотом, чтобы не догадаться, что у Шерлока появился какой-то безумный поклонник. И судя по его реакции и разорванной открытке, поклонник явно нежеланный». Джон нахмурился, ему почему-то казалось, что он знает отправителя. Джон сжал губы и быстро удалил все пять сообщений с телефона Шерлока.   
  
– Это просто какая-то реклама, кажется, – произнес он с задержкой. – Я от нее избавился. Тут не от чего беспокоиться, Шерлок.  
  
Но Шерлок от его слов, к удивлению Джона, расстроился только сильнее и, так и не выпив чай, быстро скрылся в своей комнате. Джон чертыхнулся и положил телефон на стол рядом с оставшимися от последней открытки обрывками. Несколько из них от этого упали в чуть приоткрытый ящик стола. Джон растерянно заморгал и выдвинул его посильнее. Три похожих конверта лежали поверх бумаг. Джон осторожно вытащил их на свет и посмотрел, что внутри. Изображение на одной из открыток (небольшой столик, cо стоящими на нем несколькими свечами и бутылкой вина) чем-то напомнило ему о последнем свидании Шерлока, за которым ему не посчастливилось наблюдать.  
  
– Какого дьявола… – произнес Джон тихо и зло.


	10. План №9

Следующим утром Шерлок, накинув поверх пижамных штанов и футболки один из своих многочисленных халатов и покинув в таком виде спальню, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что Джон вовсе не торопился на работу, как он ожидал, а, напротив, неспешно готовил завтрак на двоих на их небольшой, заставленной химическим оборудованием кухне, и что-то напевал себе под нос. Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь и вытащил из кармана халата телефон, чтобы узнать время: вполне возможно, Джону просто не спалось, и теперь он, поднявшись значительно раньше положенного, никуда не торопился. Увидев на экране совсем не то время, которое он ожидал, Шерлок приподнял и вторую бровь. По всему выходило, что Джон самым удивительным и несвойственным ему образом прогуливал работу.  
  
– Доброе утро, Шерлок, – вдруг вклинился Джон в его размышления и улыбнулся соседу. – Завтрак?  
  
Шерлок чуть принюхался и заглянул в сковородку: яичница с беконом и зеленью. Не совсем то, что Шерлок предпочитал бы поглощать на завтрак, если бы имел привычку завтракать ежедневно, однако, кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться? Запах стоял поразительно приятный. Шерлок быстро убрал телефон обратно в карман и сел за стол, словно привередливый кот, милостиво позволяющий хозяину себя покормить.  
  
– Доброе утро, Джон, – запоздало ответил он, вдруг вспомнив о приличиях. – Не знал, что у тебя сегодня выходной.  
  
Шерлок попытался произнести последнее предложение с интонацией праздного замечания, однако все же не смог скрыть от Джона своего любопытства. Джон пожал плечами, поставил перед Шерлоком тарелку с завтраком и большую кружку ароматного чая, и опустился на стул напротив.  
  
– Не выходной. Я позвонил в больницу и взял отгул, сказав, что моя нога еще в недостаточно хорошем состоянии.  
  
Шерлок снова приподнял брови: он совершенно не заметил никаких признаков неудобства или беспокоящей Джона боли. Напротив, Джон сегодня, казалось, был полон сил и энергии, которую ему не терпелось на кого-нибудь выплеснуть. Шерлок так ему и сказал.  
  
– Да, верно. Признаться, я немного преувеличил степень своего недомогания, когда звонил на работу.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Вернее сказать: ты выдумал его, Джон. Так по какому поводу отгул? – спросил он, направляя вилку в рот.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
– Да так. Я просто подумал, что тебе не помешает моя компания. Ты знаешь, после вчерашнего и все такое.  
  
Шерлок чуть поперхнулся.  
  
– Вчерашнего? – осторожно переспросил он. – Ты все еще беспокоишься о возможно отравленном торте?   
  
Джон не стал спорить.  
  
– …и других вещах тоже. Кроме того, твое настроение меня сильно беспокоит. Ты сам не свой последнее время. Не говоря уже о том, что ты отказался от того дела. Это совсем на тебя не похоже, Шерлок. Хочешь, – Джон слегка замешкался, – хочешь, раз уж у меня свободный день, мы все же им займемся? Уверен, будет интересно…  
  
Джон встал, чтобы принести из гостиной папку с материалами дела, но тут же остановился, когда Шерлок тихо окликнул его. Джон обернулся: Шерлок сидел за столом, чуть склонив голову, кончики ушей его порозовели.  
  
– Все в порядке, Шерлок? – осведомился Джон.  
  
Шерлок неловко покрутил вилку в руках.  
  
– Джон, я… вчера ночью я не мог уснуть, так что все же забрал папку себе и… уже решил дело. Оно оказалось не таким сложным, как вы мне расписывали. Нужно было быть внимательнее с глубиной отпечатка ноги.  
  
Джон не смог скрыть разочарованного вздоха.  
  
– О, жаль, я думал…  
  
– Если бы я знал, что ты будешь свободен сегодня, я бы подождал тебя, честное слово, – затараторил Шерлок виновато, но Джон вдруг и сам смог справиться со своими эмоциями, довольно улыбнулся и вернулся за стол.  
  
– Ничего страшного, Шерлок. Ты же не знал. Но я правда рад, что ты взялся за это дело и что все снова возвращается на круги своя. Ты молодец. Шерлок Холмс снова в игре, и есть только одно дело, которое ему осталось решить!  
  
Шерлок оживился, услышав этот радостный тон.  
  
– Правда? И какое же?  
  
Джон отхлебнул из кружки со странным цветочным орнаментом (Шерлок сделал мысленную заметку купить Джону новую кружку взамен разбитой) и многозначительно кивнул.  
  
– Дело о том, чем же мы займемся сегодня. 

***

  
Что ж, дело, о котором говорил Джон, оказалось очень сложным даже для Шерлока Холмса. Если честно, он совсем растерялся, раздумывая над этим. В голове не крутилось ни одной хорошей идеи, и не было никаких планов, которые бы Шерлок планировал воплотить в жизнь в ближайшее время. Он оказался пугающе не подготовлен к такому повороту событий. В самом деле: он вообще не планировал выходить из дома сегодня, он собирался лишь подолгу страдать (возможно, издеваясь над скрипкой) и выискивать новые идеи для того, чтобы подтолкнуть Джона к признанию.   
  
Шерлок вдруг улыбнулся. «Почему бы этому дню не стать новым планом? – подумал он. – Несколько спонтанным, но все же планом!»   
  
Идея пришла к нему неожиданно. Джон ведь предложил ему провести время вместе, верно? Шерлок не был уверен, означало ли это, что Джон переменил свое мнение относительно свиданий, однако это было большим шагом вперед. Кроме того, Шерлок совсем недавно смог убедиться, что идея отстраниться от Джона, чтобы он забеспокоился, окончилась полным провалом. Так, может, идея провести с Джоном так много времени, как это возможно, сработает лучше?  
  
– Пойдем гулять? – подскочил он.   
  
Джон поднял на Шерлока глаза.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, гулять. Это когда два человека, которые нравятся друг другу, проводят время вместе.  
  
Джон чуть нахмурился: последняя фраза была ему чем-то знакома, он был почти уверен, что сам когда-то произносил нечто подобное. Но он, к несчастью, совершенно не помнил, когда и зачем. Чтобы заполнить возникшее молчание, Джон тоже встал и произнес:  
  
– Да, почему бы и нет. А если во время прогулки твою гениальную голову осенит еще какая-нибудь идея, мы всегда сможем сменить маршрут. Ну, я пойду и натяну кофту, кажется, сегодня немного прохладно.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, едва ли понимая его слова. Уж слишком он был рад тому, что Джон не стал возражать против такого описания их будущей прогулки. Шерлок всегда держал это «определение свидания от Джона Уотсона» в своей голове на какой-нибудь такой случай. Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Тогда я подожду тебя внизу, – сказал он.  
  
Джон забавно фыркнул в ответ.  
  
– Ты же не собираешься на улицу в таком виде? – спросил он.  
  
Шерлок опустил глаза на свои пижамные штаны и чуть смущенно пошевелил пальцами босых ног.  
  
– Да, точно, – одернув полы халата, ответил Шерлок. – Тогда я… пойду и переоденусь. Да.  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся.  
  
– Надень пиджак, хорошо? Я знаю, ты любишь щеголять в расстегнутом пальто, словно герой в своем плаще, но сегодня явно плохой для этого день.  
  
– Никогда не плохой день для того, чтобы щеголять в расстегнутом пальто, – пробурчал Шерлок и получил укоризненный взгляд от Джона в ответ. Шерлок вздохнул, – Хорошо, Джон.   
  
Джон поднялся в свою комнату, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

***

  
Шерлок потратил куда больше времени на сборы, чем Джон, так что, когда он вышел из своей комнаты, Джон уже ждал его в гостиной. Когда Шерлок появился перед ним, Джон не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха и незаметно для самого себя облизал губы. Шерлок улыбнулся. Да, именно на этот эффект он рассчитывал, когда втискивался в свою новую темно-синюю рубашку и укладывал волосы.  
  
– Идем? – спросил Джон чуть хрипло.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и схватил пальто.  
  
Они уже были у дверей, когда Джон вдруг остановился и потянулся за какой-то вещью, лежащей на полке. Шерлок обернулся, решив узнать, от чего Джон вдруг замешкался. И тут же оторопело замер, почувствовав, как ему на голову под смех Джона опустилось клетчатое нечто. Шерлок возмущенно взвыл.  
  
– Джон!   
  
Джон рассмеялся пуще прежнего и поправил на макушке Шерлока столь ненавистный последним дирстокер, окончательно растрепав уложенные с большим трудом волосы. Шерлок стянул шапку и обиженно надулся.  
  
– Ты совершенно не ценишь мою голову.   
  
Джона эти слова совершенно не смутили.  
  
– Не согласен, – возразил он. – Я очень ценю твою голову. Но в данный момент я куда больше пекусь о том, что у нее внутри, а не тем, как она выглядит снаружи. Не хотелось бы переохладить столь ценный мозг.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза: забота Джона ему всегда нравилась, но – как и все врачи – Джон порой перегибал палку.  
  
– Там не настолько холодно, – он вернул ужасающий предмет гардероба обратно на полку и провел рукой по волосам. – Мы идем?  
  
Джон, все еще посмеиваясь, вышел на улицу вслед за Шерлоком.

***

  
Едва они вышли за дверь, Шерлок понял, почему Джон так беспокоился о том, что им стоит надеть. Шерлок поднял воротник пальто и поправил шарф, закрывая как можно больший участок шеи. Было не столько холодно, сколько влажно, но от этого холод только быстрее пробирался под куртки и пальто прохожих, заставляя последних ускорять шаг и ежиться от малейшего ветерка. Шерлок достал из кармана перчатки и натянул их под бдительным и довольным «Я же тебе говорил»-взглядом Джона. Шерлок развел руками.   
  
– Да-да, ты был прав. Доволен?  
  
Джон кивнул и тоже надел перчатки.  
  
– Безумно. Куда идем?   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Как насчет парка? – спросил он.

***

  
«Пока все складывается до безумного хорошо», – поспешил с выводами Шерлок, когда они с Джоном перешли дорогу. И тут же забрал свои мысли назад, когда заметил неодобрительный взгляд Джона, которым тот окинул ресторанчик напротив их квартиры, который Шерлок по глупости своей выбрал местом их первого – самого провального в истории – свидания. Шерлок вздохнул. «Видимо, даже если Джон и не имел ничего против дружеской прогулки, до нормальных свиданий еще очень далеко», – заметил он и тут же потерял изрядную долю своего хорошего настроения. От Джона это не укрылось: он замер и обеспокоенно взглянул на Шерлока.   
  
– Все хорошо? Шерлок, все нормально? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, стараясь не показывать Джону своих эмоции, но уже догадался, что было поздно. Джон сочувственно вздохнул и мягко провел ладонью по его плечу. Шерлок вздрогнул, когда почувствовал это прикосновение через три слоя одежды. Но он, увы, не смог почувствовать при этом тепла джоновой кожи. Шерлок задержал дыхание.  
  
– Это нормально, знаешь? – начал Джон. – Нормально расстраиваться из-за…  
  
Окончание его слов прервали чьим-то грубым откликом. Шерлок сжал губы и посмотрел Джону за спину, ища взглядом того придурка, который умудрился всего одним восклицанием разрушить столь интимный момент.  
  
– Шерлок! Шерлок Холмс! – снова крикнул спешащий к ним мужчина.  
  
– Черт, – выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон был на удивление солидарен с ним в этом вопросе. 

***

  
Джон закатил глаза и повернулся на голос, зло поводя плечами и чуть улыбаясь. Шерлок напрягся. Он знал этот взгляд. Обычно после него Джон кого-нибудь калечил. Шерлок быстро оглядел Джона, прикидывая опасность для вмешавшегося в их разговор идиота. Кстати о нем: Шерлок его узнал, это был тот грубиян, что работал в том ресторане. И… Кажется, он мог догадаться, зачем понадобился этому третьесортному менеджеру. Шерлок мысленно ухмыльнулся и открыл рот, приготовившись разразиться одним из своих искрометных монологов, заставляющих обычных людей держаться от него подальше.   
  
Но Джон не дал Шерлоку сказать ни слова, задать ни одного саркастического вопроса и сделал небольшой шаг вперед, закрывая собой Шерлока, словно личный телохранитель из тех боевиков, которые когда-то заставил Шерлока посмотреть. Менеджер, спешащий к ним, мгновенно замедлил ход и замер в двух шагах от Шерлока, врезавшись в пугающий взгляд Джона, словно в кирпичную стену.   
  
– Могу я...? – начал он, но захлопнул рот, стоило Джону слегка наклонить голову.   
  
Шерлок с гордостью взглянул на Джона, тут же почувствовав мурашки, пробежавшие по спине. Шерлок не знал почему, но это джоново движение всегда навевало ужас на всех тех, кто когда-либо пытался угрожать им, а у него самого вызывало желание упасть перед Джоном на колени и... Шерлок отложил свой порыв для лучших времен и снова сосредоточился на текущем моменте. Реакция Джона была… будоражащей. Любопытной.  
  
...но и ее изучение Шерлок тоже решил отложить на потом. В конце концов он собирался проводить этот день наедине с Джоном, а не тратить время на случайных знакомых (да еще и таких неприятных).  
  
– Джон, идем, – сказал он и, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона, обхватил его руку своей, чуть потянув того за запястье.  
  
Прикосновение подействовало: Шерлок заметил, что Джон от его касания сразу же успокоился, прекратив выглядеть как потенциальный убийца случайных прохожих, и остался лишь немного напряженным. Но, к несчастью, это не укрылось и от их назойливого знакомца. Тот тут же набрался недавно растерянной смелости и снова обратился к Шерлоку, старательно игнорируя все еще слегка сжатые кулаки Джона.  
  
– Удали их! – резко произнес он, прекрасно зная, что Шерлок поймет, о чем идет речь. – Пожалуйста!   
  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
  
– С чего ты взял, что они все мои? Мало ли клиентов ты оскорбил за время работы?  
  
– Что…? – попытался вмешаться Джон, быстро становясь из агрессивно-озлобленного растерянно-удивленным.  
  
Это никого не остановило: менеджер продолжил свои нападки на Шерлока.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя меня лишили премии и могут даже уволить! – рявкнул он. – Удали все это!  
  
Шерлок даже не шелохнулся, но Джону этот тон все равно не понравился.  
  
– Эй, полегче, – снова вмешался Джон, опять начиная злиться.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза. Ему все это тоже стало надоедать.  
  
– Вас скорее уволят за систематические опоздания на работу. О, и еще за самовольные отлучки с рабочего места. Вот как сейчас. Всего доброго, – протараторил он резко и снова потянул Джона за рукав. – Идем, Джон. Идем.  
  
Не прошли они и пары шагов, как за спиной у них послышалось чье-то злобное чертыханье – это менеджер ресторана возвращался обратно на работу.

***

  
– Что это вообще было? – спросил Джон, когда наконец услышал хлопок двери где-то позади.   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Могу спросить тебя о том же, – ответил он.   
  
– Нет, я серьезно, Шерлок. Чего он от тебя хотел? Что он просил удалить?  
  
Шерлок чуть смущенно взглянул на Джона.  
  
– Ну, знаешь, он ведь оскорбил тебя. А у любого хорошего ресторана сейчас есть что-то вроде онлайн-книги отзывов и предложений. Так что...  
  
Джон остановился так резко, что Шерлоку показалось, что тот сейчас упадет.   
  
– Ты, что, настрочил на него гневный отзыв?! – рассмеялся он.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Ну, один или два… – он растянул паузу – ...дцать.  
  
Джон чуть не подавился воздухом.  
  
– Боже, не знал, что ты настолько мстительный.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул.   
  
– Признаю, это было немного мелочно с моей стороны, но, как я и сказал: он тебя оскорбил. Ну… а теперь твоя очередь, Джон.  
  
Джон растерянно заморгал.  
  
– О чем ты?  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Твоя реакция… она нетипична. Да ты будто убить его хотел. Это было странно. Обычно ты так только на вооруженных будущих уголовников смотришь.  
  
Джон несколько секунд молчал, пытаясь придумать, какими именно словами можно завуалировать слово «Ревность».  
  
– На мгновение я решил, что… что это он тот тип, что посылал тебе торт и все остальное… Я беспокоился, – ответил он наконец.  
  
Теперь настал черед Шерлока удивляться. Нет, Шерлок конечно замечал некоторые попытки флирта со стороны того идиота, когда они обсуждали подготовку «Идеального свидания», но все же был ошарашен подобным предположением от Джона.  
  
– Он? – рассмеялся Шерлок, но тут же замолк, пытаясь не выдать ни одним словом настоящего «отправителя подарков».  
  
Джон нахмурился и махнул рукой назад, в сторону ресторана.  
  
– Да, но он же… А, впрочем, неважно. Главное: ты уверен, что этот человек не принесет неприятностей?   
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
  
– Конечно. Тебе уж точно не стоит о нем переживать. Я уже говорил тебе, что те послания были просто шуткой. Тем более, если ты так волнуешься за меня, вот новость, которая тебя обрадует: его уволят в течение недели.  
  
Джона первая часть слов Шерлока не сильно убедила.  
  
– Ну да, конечно. Не слишком дороговато для шутки? – с сомнением произнес он, а затем задумался над последним услышанным предложением. – Постой. С чего ты взял, что его уволят? Ты это устроил?  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и снова потянул Джона в сторону парка.  
  
– Боже, нет. Я лишь… приблизил неизбежное. Я же уже говорил: я не единственный, кто оставлял на сайте жалобы на его оскорбительное поведение.   
  
Джон ускорил шаг.  
  
– Да, но как ты узнал, что его хотят уволить?   
  
– Ну… – начал Шерлок тоном, каким любил пугать молодых сержантов полиции, впервые столкнувшихся с ним на месте преступления.   
  
Джон навострил уши, готовясь услышать очередные гениальные наблюдения. Шерлок набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжил:  
  
– ...Я мог бы долго говорить о том, как небрежно повязан его галстук-бабочка, о его плохо начищенной обуви, о неподдельном беспокойстве за свою работу в его тоне и других мелочах. Но, знаешь… – Шерлок сделал драматическую паузу. – Я просто взглянул на вкладку «Вакансии» на сайте этого ресторана.  
  
Джону понадобилась всего секунда на осмысление его слов, и после этого он разразился смехом.  
  
– Шерлок! – воскликнул он, наконец отсмеявшись. – Вкладка на сайте! Серьезно?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Не все должно быть гениальным и сложным, Джон. Иногда все до обидного очевидно.  
  
Джон отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, не правда. Это было гениально. И гениально именно потому, что это так просто.   
  
Шерлок не ответил, но лицо его чуть покраснело. Похвала Джона, пусть и незаслуженная, всегда действовала на него так. Шерлок огляделся, вновь выпадая из своих мыслей в реальность. Они с Джоном как раз дошли до того моста в парке, куда Джон сбежал с их свидания в прошлый раз. Шерлоку не хотелось тут находиться, но почему-то его ноги привели их с Джоном именно сюда. Джон, видимо, тоже об этом подумал: смешинки в его глазах потухли.  
  
Шерлок ускорил шаг, надеясь, что так они смогут пересечь мостик достаточно быстро, чтобы избежать неловкого разговора. Джон, видимо, подумал о том же или как-то уловил настроение Шерлока. И потому решил быстро найти другую тему для разговора. И, к удивлению Шерлока, снова заговорил о том парне из ресторана.  
  
– Кстати, – произнес он, едва поспевая за Шерлоком. – Я вдруг понял, что все еще не знаю его имя.   
  
– Кого? А… этого. Это важно? – оглянулся на него Шерлок, пытаясь понять, почему Джон этим так заинтересован. Джон неопределенно повел плечами. Шерлок попытался порыться в своей памяти и вспомнить имя, просто чтобы порадовать Джона, но ничего не вышло. Удаленные и неважные данные восстановлению не подлежали.   
  
– Я не помню, – признал он. – Я удалил это, как и всю остальную ненужную информацию.   
  
– Ого, – произнес Джон. Они пересекли мост. Джон остановился и вдруг улыбнулся так, словно Шерлок сказал ему, что излечился от какой-нибудь страшной болезни. – Так значит мы… ты двигаешься дальше?  
  
Шерлок удивленно моргнул, не совсем понимая слова Джона.  
  
– Ну да. И в данный момент – дальше в парк! 

***

  
Вопреки желаниям Шерлока, пройти дальше в парк у них с Джоном не вышло. Не успели они сделать и пары шагов в сторону центра парка, как с неба упали первые капли дождя, буквально через мгновение превратившиеся в настоящий ливень. Шерлок с Джоном печально переглянулись и поспешили обратно домой: ни одному из них не хотелось оставаться на улице в такую погоду. Хорошо хоть, что от дома, если подумать, они ушли не так уж и далеко.  
  
– Что, жалеешь, что не стал надевать кепку? – со смешком в голосе осведомился Джон, когда они были уже в паре шагов от нужной двери.  
  
Шерлок только рассмеялся в ответ и потряс головой в попытке хоть немного просушить влажные кудри. Разумеется, от тех капель, что продолжали падать на него сверху, это совершенно не спасало. Но наконец Джон отыскал в своих карманах ключи, и они с Шерлоком смогли вернуться домой.

***

  
Шерлок посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной и снова провел полотенцем по волосам. Едва они с Джоном переступили порог, Джон отправил его просушивать волосы и переодеваться во что-нибудь сухое, а сам, быстро стянув с себя куртку, занялся чаем. Шерлок тогда ворчливо заметил, что Джону бы тоже не помешало переодеться, но все же не стал игнорировать совет своего доктора.  
  
Шерлок снова взглянул на свое отражение. Вся укладка, испорченная излишней заботой Джона, а потом и дождем, восстановлению не подлежала, так что он просто посильнее взлохматил волосы, надеясь, что этот «домашний и слегка растрепанный вид» тоже не оставит Джона равнодушным.  
  
Ему бы стоило расстроиться, что погодные условия помешали его планам на сегодняшний день, однако Шерлок не был тем, кто легко сдается. Даже в этой ситуации он смог найти множество положительных моментов. Например, то, что из-за погоды и отгула Джона они проведут весь день вдвоем в пределах своей не такой уж и большой квартиры. Что неминуемо гарантирует исполнение его плана, который в общем-то в этом и состоял. Конечно, грустно, что они не могли потратить это время на интересное и захватывающее расследование, например, но так тоже было неплохо.  
  
От дальнейших размышлений Шерлока отвлек тихий стук в дверь и немного нетерпеливый голос Джона:  
  
– Шерлок, ты скоро?   
  
Шерлок молча открыл дверь в ванную и пропустил Джона внутрь.  
  
– Да, Джон, что?  
  
– Ты не мог бы… не мог бы освободить ванную наконец? – с намеком в голосе произнес Джон. – Мне тоже нужно высушить волосы и все такое.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Входи, места на двоих хватит, – в конце концов разве не в этом и заключался весь его план?!  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Шерлок. Пожалуйста. Освободи ванную комнату на пару минут.  
  
Шерлок замер. Моргнул. Отложил полотенце в сторону.  
  
– А! – воскликнул он, когда выражение лица Джона стало совсем уж нетерпеливым. – Прости, да, я уже выхожу.  
  
Шерлок неловко улыбнулся и оставил Джона в ванной одного.

***

  
Остаток дня они провели за настольными играми и одной не самой удачной попыткой совместно приготовить ужин. Обычно у них получалось довольно неплохо (по крайней мере когда у них находились время и силы на готовку), но в этот раз все по непонятной для Шерлока причине шло наперекосяк.  
  
– Бога ради, Шерлок, да перестань ты крутиться у меня под ногами и сядь! – не выдержал Джон, когда Шерлок в очередной раз почти навалился всем своим телом ему на спину (якобы для того, чтобы достать что-то из специй с верхних полок). В этот раз Джону пришлось отбросить нож от себя, чтобы не порезаться: глубокое, но чуть учащенное дыхание Шерлока над его ухом ужасно отвлекало. Джон быстро взял себя в руки и снова взялся за нож. Шерлок же недовольно сел на стул и чуть обиженно насупился: Джон явно как-то не так реагировал на его попытки быть к нему ближе.  
  
– Да что с тобой сегодня? – продолжил Джон, быстро шинкуя овощи. Монотонные и простые действия его успокаивали.  
  
Шерлок приподнял брови.  
  
– Со мной все в порядке. А вот ты неправ.  
  
– В чем это? – произнес Джон, мудро отложив от себя нож.  
  
– Я не могу, как ты выразился, «крутиться у тебя под ногами», это довольно очевидно, учитывая тот факт, что я значительно выше тебя. Я скорее могу «нависать над тобой».  
  
– Ну тогда прекрати нависать надо мной, – просто ответил Джон, а затем на мгновение задумался. – Постой. Что значит это твое «значительно»?!  
  
Шерлок прикусил язык: он не был уверен, насколько именно тема роста болезненна для Джона, и не хотел рисковать.  
  
– Я имел в виду: в хорошем смысле. Мне нравится твой рост. Он довольно… – он сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать слово, – уютный.  
  
Джон поднял глаза к потолку и переспросил:  
  
– «Уютный» рост? Спасибо… наверное.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, делая вид, что не распознал сарказма.  
  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Джон. ...Так тебе помочь с высоко стоящими специями?  
  
Джон чуть улыбнулся, но тут же попытался скрыть играющую на губах улыбку: на дружеские подколки Шерлока он не обижался, но поощрять шуточки про рост не очень-то хотелось.  
  
– Шерлок, еще одна подколка – и ты останешься без ужина.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, но все же не смог удержаться и не ответить:  
  
– Ну, будь я хоббитом, угроза была бы довольно действенной, но…  
  
– Шерлок! – Джон снова прикусил губу, чтобы не заулыбаться в полный рот. – Просто достань с полки чертов базилик и сядь на место.  
  
Шерлок не стал ничего отвечать, а только встал из-за стола и снова оказался у Джона за спиной. И когда Джон снова почувствовал, как грудь Шерлока прижимается к его спине, он не стал вздрагивать или делать Шерлоку замечания о вторжении в личное пространство. Только чуть улыбнулся, расслабил плечи и продолжил нарезать овощи.   
  
Шерлок счел это своей маленькой личной победой. 

***

  
Утром следующего дня Шерлок проснулся с легким недомоганием и сильным желанием покончить с собой при помощи передозировки лекарства от кашля. Хотя идея найти Джона и поныть ему о своем плачевном состоянии тоже была неплоха. Шерлок заставил себя приподняться с кровати и отправился на поиски Джона.   
  
– Джон? – печальным голосом начал Шерлок, выглянув на кухню. – Ты здесь?  
  
Джон обнаружился в гостиной: он ходил по комнате в поисках телефона и, вероятно, ключей от квартиры.  
  
– Доброе утро, Шерлок… Ой, что это с тобой? – Джон быстро приблизился к Шерлоку и приложил ладонь к его лбу. Шерлок подумывал сказать Джону, что подобный способ измерения температуры довольно неточен, но потом просто с наслаждением выдохнул, почувствовав прохладу джоновых рук, и предпочел промолчать. Джон возвел очи горе. – Ты же живешь в Лондоне, вот как ты умудряешься заболевать после каждого дождя?!  
  
– Ты же мой доктор, ты мне и скажи, – пробурчал Шерлок в ответ. – Ты, кстати, куда собрался?  
  
Джон убрал руку у Шерлока со лба и снова вернулся к поискам телефона.  
  
– Я иду на работу. Если точнее: я на нее уже опаздываю.  
  
Шерлок обиженно надул губы.  
  
– Ты разве не останешься дома?   
  
Джон виновато взглянул на соседа.  
  
– Ну… нет.   
  
– Но я же болею!  
  
Джон сжал губы и вздохнул, что-то прикидывая в уме. Покончив с раздумьями, он быстро протараторил:  
  
– Так, Шерлок, послушай. Пей больше жидкости, капли от насморка в аптечке, там же лежат таблетки, ты пил их в прошлый раз, когда болел, простуду они, конечно, не вылечат, но симптомы снимут. Я спущусь к миссис Хадсон и попрошу ее приглядеть за тобой. Померяй температуру, но пока ее у тебя, кажется, нет. Не перенапрягайся, отдыхай, на улицу не выходи (там все еще чертов дождь). Я постараюсь прийти домой пораньше. Еда в холодильнике. Пожалуйста, поешь.  
  
Шерлок хотел что-то возразить, но Джон вовремя прервал его:  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, я не могу опять взять отгул, меня же так уволят.  
  
Шерлок снова надул губы и поплотнее закутался в свой халат.   
  
– Твой метод измерения температуры неточен. Я прямо сейчас чувствую, как меня знобит, – буркнул он.  
  
Джон в ответ только закатил глаза и, приподнявшись на носочки, прижался ко лбу Шерлока в быстром поцелуе. Шерлок замер, боясь не только пошевелиться, но даже вздохнуть. Наконец Джон оторвался от него и, улыбаясь, заметил:  
  
– Вот видишь! Я же говорил: никакой температуры!  
  
Шерлок отмер, когда Джон уже был на лестнице.  
  
– Джон, Джон, погоди, – он кинулся вслед за соседом. – Ты, что… только что поцеловал меня в лоб, лишь бы только меня заткнуть?!  
  
Джон довольно улыбнулся и чуть развел руками:   
  
– Ну, так сработало же. Пока, Шерлок, будь хорошим мальчиком и выздоравливай побыстрей, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, все еще не способный осознать всю суть ситуации, включающей одновременно Джона, поцелуи и самого себя.   
  
– Хорошо, – запоздало согласился он, услышав громкий хлопок входной двери, и осторожно провел пальцами по своему лбу. В голову ничего не приходило, кроме как «Вау».  
  
– Вау, – добавил вслух Шерлок и поплелся обратно в свою комнату. Джон был прав, ему явно был нужен небольшой отдых. 

***

  
Джон уже начинал собираться, когда к нему в кабинет постучали. Он вздохнул и, отложив бумаги обратно на стол, крикнул:  
  
– Войдите!   
  
– Джон! – главврач показалась из-за двери, виновато улыбаясь. – Джон, я знаю, что отпустила тебя сегодня пораньше, но…  
  
Джон снова взялся за бумаги. Такое начало разговора его совсем не радовало.  
  
– Да, спасибо за это, кстати. Ты правда выручила меня, – произнес он, пряча бумаги в ящик стола и надеясь, что, за чем бы она не пришла, это ненадолго. – Так что случилось?   
  
Та пожала плечами и кивнула в сторону коридора.  
  
– Всего одного. Можешь принять всего одного пациента, пожалуйста?   
  
– Бет, – вздохнул Джон, – прошу, мне нужно домой, не может кто-то другой этим заняться?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
– Я знаю, у тебя дома ребенок болеет, но этот пациент какой-то уж очень нервный. Он уже пять раз нахамил медсестре, я прошу тебя!  
  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на свою начальницу.  
  
– Ребенок? – переспросил он растеряно. – Нет-нет, ты все не так поняла, я сказал, что он ведет себя «как ребенок», а не… постой, а у того пациента случайно не простуда?..  
  
Бет кивнула.  
  
– Вот же черт, – ответил ей Джон.

***

  
Джон выглянул в коридор: Шерлок сидел на неудобном стуле для ожидания и крутил в руках носовой платок. Джон вздохнул: судя по выражению лица Шерлока и его красному носу, к концу дня лучше ему не стало. Джон закатил глаза, окликнул своего соседа и позвал его в кабинет. Бет же довольно показала Джону большой палец и закрыла за собой дверь, оставляя их наедине. Джон сложил руки на груди и осуждающе взглянул на Шерлока.  
  
– Так почему ты здесь? – начал он.  
  
Шерлок снова покрутил в руках носовой платок и пожал плечами.  
  
– Ну, я болею, мне скучно, а моего доктора не было дома, потому что он тратил время, которое мог бы провести со мной, на лечение чужих насморков и простуд.  
  
Джон снова вздохнул, надеясь, что Шерлок услышит спрятанное в этом вздохе послание: «Боже, помоги мне!».  
  
– Так у тебя же тоже всего лишь насморк! – воскликнул он.   
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
– Верно, – и с легкой обидой добавил, – а моего доктора не было рядом.  
  
– Ясно, – Джон махнул рукой в сторону окна. – И потому ты решил добраться из дома до больницы. Под дождем. Чтобы заболеть еще сильнее, так?  
  
Шерлок провел рукой по еще чуть влажным от дождя волосам и, нехотя признавая свое поражение, снова кивнул. Джон опять взялся собирать свои вещи.  
  
– Ладно, знаешь, мы подождем, пока ты хоть немного не просохнешь, и поедем домой. А пока пойдем в комнату отдыха для персонала, я налью тебе чаю.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и поплелся вслед за Джоном. Где-то на середине пути Джон остановился и быстро приложил руку к его лбу, видимо, снова проверяя температуру. Шерлок бы конечно предпочел, чтобы Джон сделал это губами, но просить о таком показалось ему очень неловким.  
  
– Боже, я все равно не понимаю, ну, зачем, зачем ты пришел сюда в дождь! – Джон недовольно нахмурился и убрал руку со лба Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Я же сказал, дома не было тебя. Я хотел бы провести время в твоей компании, а не в одиночестве. Дома было очень скучно.  
  
Джон подавил смешок и похлопал Шерлока по спине.  
  
– Ну, что сказать, ты молодец!  
  
Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Ага, – Джон с сарказмом кивнул. – Ты просто гений, Шерлок. Вот только теперь ближайшие дни ты проведешь не в моей компании, а в своей комнате в компании носовых платков и капель от насморка.   
  
Шерлок недовольно нахмурился и вытер платком нос. О такой перспективе он как-то не подумал.   
  
Какое гадство.


	11. План №10

Кажется, портить свои собственные гениальные планы ужасающе некомпетентным исполнением вошло у Шерлока в привычку. Очень плохую привычку, от которой нужно было срочно избавляться. Так думал Шерлок, вытягивая из коробки салфеток очередной бумажный носовой платок и утыкаясь в него носом. Наконец, почувствовав себя немного лучше, Шерлок выкинул использованную салфетку в мусорную корзину, которую ради этого пододвинул к кровати, и глубоко вдохнул. И буквально через минуту чертыхнулся и потянулся рукой за следующей салфеткой. И снова выругался, когда понял, что в картонной упаковке она оказалась последней.  
  
Шерлок уже было хотел крикнуть Джона и попросить его принести еще немного носовых платков и, возможно, чаю, но вовремя одернул себя: сегодня он был обречен страдать в одиночестве. Ему так и не удалось уговорить Джона остаться с ним дома и хотя бы денек не выходить на работу, так что в квартире он был один. И поэтому Шерлоку пришлось собраться с духом, заставить себя вылезти из-под одеяла и отправиться в это нелегкое и далекое путешествие из спальни в гостиную.  
  
Но до гостиной Шерлок так и не добрался. Едва оказавшись на кухне, он заметил на столе оставленные для него Джоном лекарства и электронный термометр. О, и целую пачку носовых платков! Шерлок улыбнулся, опять поражаясь тому, насколько порой Джон мог быть предусмотрительным. Рядом с лекарствами обнаружилась записка с подробными инструкциями от его дорогого доктора и пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Шерлок прочел дважды ее, особое внимание уделяя постскриптуму.  
  
 _«P.S. Я слышал, как ты кашлял вчера ночью. Обещай, что и носа на улицу не сунешь, пока тебе не станет лучше, хорошо? Я серьезно, Шерлок. Еще только осложнений тебе не хватало! И твоя скука не будет считаться оправданием! Я попросил Лестрейда прислать тебе какие-нибудь дела, если они появятся. Отправь ему смс. Он сказал, что пришлет тебе что-нибудь, если ты наконец ответишь, как раскрыл то дело. Помнишь, с которым он недавно приходил? Ты сказал мне, что раскрыл его. Но ты так и не назвал нам имя преступника! Видимо, это вылетело из твоей головы, да? :)_  
  
P.P.S. Когда я приду, я проверю, все ли лекарства ты принял (принял! а не избавился от них). Так что не думай, что сможешь просто отмахнуться от них, а потом ворчать, что они не работают.  


Выздоравливай, Шерлок!  
Джон»

  
  
Шерлок отложил записку обратно на стол и недовольным взглядом смерил одно из лекарств (приторную темно-коричневую густоватую жидкость в стеклянной бутылочке, настолько же противную на вкус, насколько отвратную и на вид). Угроза Джона из постскриптума, сначала повеселившая Шерлока (уж не думал же Джон, что он будет выливать лекарства в раковину?!), теперь не казалась ему такой уж бессмысленной. Шерлок на мгновение вообразил, как откручивает крышечку бутылочки и выплескивает противный сироп прямо в слив раковины. Это было приятной фантазией, которую Шерлок с радостью бы исполнил в реальности, будь он снова десятилетним. Однако теперь, став старше и, как он очень надеялся, умнее, он не стал потворствовать своим желаниям и решил использовать лекарство по его прямому назначению. И если немалую роль в этом решении сыграла другая фантазия Шерлока, в которой Джон, вернувшись домой и заметив, что Шерлок-таки принял положенные ему лекарства, был очень горд и доволен своим пациентом, то об этом все равно бы никто никогда не узнал.  
  
Приготовив себе чай и осторожно расставив все необходимое на подносе, Шерлок утащил свою добычу в комнату, где намеревался провести весь остаток дня в обнимку с ноутбуком и телефоном. Теперь, узнав, как получить от Лестрейда несколько новых дел, он с нетерпением потирал руки, ожидая от него парочку-другую интересных загадок. Отправив Грегу информацию по последнему расследованию, Шерлок сделал глоток чая и принялся ждать.  
  
Буквально через пару минут иконка почты замигала, оповещая его о новых сообщениях. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, прижал к носу очередной платок и открыл почту. Первое письмо не содержало в себе ничего, кроме нескольких смайликов и пожелания ему скорейшего выздоровления. Шерлок нахмурился и перешел к следующему письму. Вот оно содержало в себе кое-что интересное! Он быстро перекачал к себе на ноутбук приложенные к сообщению файлы и погрузился в работу.

***

  
Шерлок сделал очередной глоток чая и поморщился, проглотив его: чай остыл до совершенно неприемлемой температуры, горло Шерлока разболелось еще сильнее, чем раньше, а пачка платков, лежащая у его локтя, пустела с пугающей быстротой. Шерлок оторвался от изучения материалов, которые Лестрейд ему прислал, и нехотя отправился на кухню за новой чашкой чая и, возможно, парочкой тостов. Обычно Шерлок не позволял себе – да и не хотел – есть во время расследований, но сейчас он бы не отказался немного пополнить запасы энергии. Особенно учитывая, что на кухню он вышел, слегка шатаясь.  
  
Поесть Шерлок решил, оставшись на кухне. Точнее «был вынужден»: голова его так загудела, что, пытаясь проглотить кусочек тоста с маслом, Шерлок просто упал на стул и опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом в холодную деревянную столешницу. Разумеется, по-настоящему холодной она не была. Просто у кое-кого поднялась температура. Шерлок хмыкнул. «Этот ‘кое-кто’ – это я», – ухмыльнувшись, подумал он и чуть пододвинул голову, ища на столешнице новое прохладное место (старое ему показалось теперь недостаточно холодным). «Полежу так минутку, а потом вернусь к расследованию», – решил он, дожевывая тост и закрывая глаза.

***

  
– Шерлок?! – обеспокоенный голос Джона ворвался в его голову, пробуждая его ото сна. – Шерлок, ты что, спишь тут?!  
  
Шерлок оторвал голову от столешницы и повернулся на звук, пока что решив повременить с открыванием глаз.  
  
– Шерлок?! – прохладная, нет, почти ледяная ладонь опустилась на его лоб. Шерлок застонал от наслаждения. – Эй, просыпайся.  
  
Шерлок приподнял веки и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сделать свой взгляд хоть немного более осмысленным. «Я не сплю», – хотел сказать он, но то, что вышло из его горла, было больше похоже на хрип, чем на голос. Шерлок сглотнул слюну и с усилием протолкнул ее пищеводу. В горле противно резануло. Голове тоже легче не стало: где-то глубоко в правом ухе уже давно кто-то вовсю игрался с воткнутой туда спицей. Шерлок только сильнее прижался лбом к несущей прохладу и обещающей облегчение ладони и снова закрыл глаза, проваливаясь обратно в сон.  
  
– Боже, – прошептал Джон и попытался помочь Шерлоку встать. – Давай отведем тебя в кровать, хорошо? Тебе действительно нужно поспать, но только не здесь.  
  
Шерлок не стал мешать Джону в этих благородных попытках увести его с кухни, но и не сказать, что хоть чем-то помог, пока Джон почти тащил его в спальню. Только инстинктивно цеплялся пальцами за его джемпер, не желая выпускать его из рук, когда Джон укладывал его, и что-то невнятно бормотал себе под нос, пока Джон укрывал его одеялом и поправлял подушку.  
  
– Да, здесь я, здесь, – ответил Джон на неразборчивый шепот Шерлока и примостился на краешке его постели. – Я посижу тут немного, пока ты не уснешь. Не бойся. Я никуда не ухожу.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, вновь почувствовав прохладное прикосновение к своему лбу, и практически тут же провалился в сон.

***

  
Проснулся Шерлок – все такой же разбитый и не выспавшийся – только через несколько часов, да и то не по своей воле: его разбудили шум на кухне и тихая ругань Джона, доносившаяся оттуда же. Шерлок недовольно прохрипел что-то бессвязное себе под нос, но не стал пытаться снова заснуть, а, даже напротив, открыл глаза и приподнял голову от подушки, прислушиваясь к себе: хоть горло болело чуть меньше, а ухо, казалось, слегка отпустило, нос, к несчастью, все еще был заложен. В общем, хорошим свое нынешнее самочувствие он назвать не мог.  
  
Шерлок выполз из-под одеяла и стянул с себя слегка влажную от пота футболку. Он слабо представлял, как вообще снова очутился в кровати, но решил, что уточнит это у Джона, когда переоденется и выйдет на кухню. Сам он мало что помнил и сначала даже был уверен, что приход Джона домой ему просто приснился. Как и те несколько раз, когда Джон приходил к нему и будил его, чтобы заставить его принять лекарства или выпить немного воды. Видимо, ошибся.  
  
Встав с постели, он быстро заглянул в ванную, чтобы умыться, и, переодевшись в первую попавшуюся домашнюю футболку, которая не пропахла потом, пошел искать Джона.  
  
Когда Шерлок наконец выглянул из своей комнаты, на кухне уже не горел свет, а Джон обнаружился в гостиной: уютно устроившись в своем кресле, он держал в руке какую-то книгу в мягкой обложке и, иногда поднося к губам дурацкую кружку в цветочек, изредка перелистывал страницы. Услышав шорох за спиной, Джон обернулся и заметил Шерлока. Сначала Джон обрадованно улыбнулся, но уже через секунду выражение его лица приобрело извиняющееся выражение.  
  
– Я тебя разбудил? – спросил он тихо. – Прости, Шерлок. Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
Шерлок посильнее закутался в халат, который накинул поверх футболки, и, выйдя в гостиную, клубочком свернулся в своем кресле.  
  
– Ужасно! Отвратительно! Мерзко! Кошмарно! – произнес он на одном дыхании, а затем замолк, роясь в кармане халата в надежде, что там есть носовые платки. Один нашелся, так что, использовав его по назначению, Шерлок снова набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы дополнить свой ответ.  
  
– Подать тебе словарь синонимов? – встрял Джон, чтобы разрядить обстановку и не дать Шерлоку разразиться новой гневной тирадой. Шерлок помотал головой и обнял свои колени, обиженно насупившись.  
  
Джон отложил книгу и встал с кресла, чтобы, дотронувшись до лба Шерлока, убедиться, что температура хоть немного спала (Шерлок, почувствовав прикосновение, улыбнулся и едва смог сдержать себя, чтобы не начать ластиться к Джону, выпрашивая новых ласк). Удовлетворенный полученными результатами этого беглого осмотра, Джон нежно потрепал Шерлока по волосам и направился на кухню.  
  
– Сделаю тебе чай. Может быть, ты еще и поешь что-нибудь?  
  
Шерлок все еще был занят осмыслением и смакованием последних действий Джона по отношению к его голове, так что был готов согласиться практически на что угодно.

***

  
– Шерлок, бога ради, отложи носовой платок и возьми капли. Так ты только себе нос дергаешь, дышать это тебе совершенно не поможет! – не выдержал Джон, заметив, что Шерлок приканчивает уже третью упаковку носовых платков с момента начала его болезни. – Ты за день уже почти двести платков извел!  
  
Шерлок, даже не убрав от лица носового платка, уткнулся в свою тарелку со спагетти с сосисками и что-то недовольно пробурчал.  
  
– Чего? – переспросил Джон.  
  
– Я не могу убать п’аток! – гнусаво и хрипло повторил Шерлок. – Он г’не нужен. И капли не помогают!  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Ну, а как они будут тебе помогать, если ты капли обратно высмаркиваешь, едва их закапав?!  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил и потянулся за следующим носовым платком. Джон только покачал головой и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Боже, ты просто ребенок! Ну, хоть лекарства в раковину не выливаешь, уже хорошо, – вздохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, что кончики его ушей предательски краснеют.

***

  
Обратно в комнату Шерлок ушел уже не настолько разбитым, каким проснулся. Возможно, дело было в том, что он впервые за день нормально поел, а, может, дело было просто в дико заботливом Джоне, который использовал на нем все свои врачебные навыки, включая и тот, благодаря которому Джон мог убедить даже самых капризных своих пациентов принимать выписанные им лекарства. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок почти с наслаждением устроился на кровати и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сон придет к нему незамедлительно.  
  
Но, как и обычно, надеждам Шерлока сбыться было не суждено. Он пролежал с закрытыми глазами пару минут, но затем сдался и сел, подтянув колени к животу. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Шерлок подумал о том, чтобы отыскать телефон и еще раз взглянуть на материалы дела, которое прислал Лестрейд, но, когда он сделал это, сосредоточиться на расследовании совершенно не получилось. Мысли Шерлока то и дело обращались к Джону и изменениям в его обращении с ним (больным и здоровым). Шерлок отложил телефон, снова улегся поудобнее и нырнул в чертоги, сразу находя в них нужную ему сейчас комнату. Почувствовав зажатый в пальцах и такой привычный его руке кусочек белого мела, Шерлок с наслаждением подошел к доске, стер очередной неудачный план и стал раздумывать над новым. Было довольно логично воспользоваться своим текущим состоянием, чтобы вытянуть из Джона признание: Джон совсем по-другому обращался с Шерлоком, когда тот болел. Но, с другой стороны, Шерлок уже множество раз болел под бдительным надзором доктора Уотсона, и что-то никаких признаний от него еще не дождался. Хотя в этот раз Джон явно вел себя несколько иначе…  
  
«Так почему бы не попробовать? – решил Шерлок в конце концов и вывел на доске новый План. – Можно даже ничего не предпринимать, просто выглядеть печальным и нуждающимся в заботе и внимании. И разве не это я делал все эти дни, даже безо всякого на то плана?!»  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
  
«О, а когда успело наступить утро?!»

***

  
Прискорбно, но на самом деле с ним это случалось довольно часто. Шерлок порой и сам не замечал, когда именно пребывание в Чертогах Разума сменялось сном, но всегда бесился и обижался, когда это происходило: ему было жаль бесцельно потраченного времени. А вот Джона эта особенность его организма, казалось, всегда веселила:  
  
– Зачем ты меня все время укрываешь?! Я не спал, я думал! – резко скидывая с себя одеяло, ругался Шерлок.  
  
– Ага, я слышал, как ты думал! Ты всегда так ужасно мило храпишь, когда размышляешь! – смеялся Джон обычно и переводил тему, не позволяя этим разговорам выйти за рамки дружеской перепалки. И Шерлок был только за.  
  
Но в этот раз Джона, укрывающего его, пока он спит, рядом не было, так что Шерлоку с непривычки даже стало как-то неуютно. Он знал, что сейчас ему не на кого было обижаться, кроме как на самого себя, так что именно этим Шерлок и занялся. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что его попытка надуть губы превратилась в мучительнейшую пытку. Шерлок дотронулся пальцем до своих сухих губ и понял причину внезапной боли. Джон вчера все же был прав: от насморка и постоянного высмаркивания его губы разъело, они покрылись противной сухой корочкой и потрескались, так что надуть их или сжать в тонкую линию (любимейшее выражение лица Шерлока) просто не представлялось возможным. А уж на нос, наверное, и вовсе смотреть было страшно. Шерлок нащупал рукой телефон и воспользовался его экраном в качестве зеркала. Не самая хорошая замена, но даже по такому отражению Шерлоку все стало ясно. Он потер нос кончиком пальца.  
  
«Мда, – подумал он недовольно. Кожа сухой пленкой отслаивалась практически кусками, и приятного в этом было мало. – Кто вообще будет настроен на романтический лад и захочет впервые признаваться в любви человеку, который линяет, словно змея?!»  
  
Шерлок кинул телефон на подушку и встал с кровати, чтобы сходить в ванную. Свет он там принципиально не стал включать, не желая сегодня видеть свое отражение во всей, так сказать, красе. Быстро умывшись, он выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем.   
  
Он уже вытирал лицо, когда его глаза резануло от яркого света. Это Джон зашел в ванную через вторую дверь.  
  
– О, прости, свет был выключен, я не знал, что ты здесь, – выдал Джон, но тон его не был виноватым. И, учитывая, что он не застал Шерлока ни в одной из возможных компрометирующих поз, это было неудивительно.  
  
– Я уже выхожу, – пробормотал Шерлок, не отнимая полотенца от лица. – Всего минутку.  
  
Джон, впрочем, торопить его не собирался, но выходить из ванной, к несчастью, тоже, так что Шерлоку все же пришлось убрать полотенце от лица и просто надеяться на то, что Джон не станет сейчас смотреть на него.  
  
– Бог ты мой, – выдал Джон, тут же руша все его надежды. – Что ты натворил со своим лицом?!  
  
Шерлок кинул полотенце на вешалку и быстро скрылся в своей комнате, игнорируя дальнейшие причитания Джона. «Да, на признание в любви человеку с таким лицом уж точно рассчитывать не приходилось», – печально подумал Шерлок и улегся обратно в кровать.

***

  
– Ты же не собираешься просидеть в своей комнате весь день? – крикнул Джон из кухни через некоторое время, когда понял, что Шерлок вовсе не собирается показываться ему на глаза.  
  
Шерлок не ответил, так что Джон подошел к двери в его комнату и несколько раз постучал. Шерлок открыл с небольшой задержкой.  
  
– Что? – прогнусавил он недовольно, пряча нос под носовым платком.  
  
– Сэр собирается переодеться и выйти к завтраку или же желает завтрак в постель? – учтиво поинтересовался Джон, изображая прислугу и ужасающе переигрывая при этом.  
  
– Что? – повторил Шерлок растерянно.  
  
Джон рассмеялся и вновь стал самим собой.  
  
– Завтракать иди, говорю, – указав головой в сторону кухни, сказал он. – И, бога ради, хватит терзать свой исстрадавшийся нос!  
  
Шерлок нехотя кивнул, надел халат и, выйдя из комнаты, сел за стол. Джон поставил перед Шерлоком тарелку и кружку с чаем и сел напротив, тут же утыкаясь в книгу, которую Шерлок уже видел недавно в его руках. На обложке был изображен весьма нелепо одетый джентльмен в комичной позе и явно привыкший к такому положению вещей камердинер. Что ж, это объяснило странную для Джона манеру изъясняться, которую тот продемонстрировал ранее. Хотя Шерлока немного задел тот факт, что Джон выбрал себе роль сдержанного слуги: если уж судить по их предпочтениям в одежде, Джон явно выбрал себе не того персонажа для подражания. Джон проследил за взглядом Шерлока и отложил книгу, прерывая его размышления.  
  
– Не смотри на меня так недовольно. Ешь, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, но послушно взялся за вилку и немного повозился ей в тарелке. Впрочем, до рта он вилку так и не донес: есть ему хотелось не очень. Открывать рот, к слову, тоже. Шерлок хорошо помнил ту резкую боль в поврежденных губах, с которой сегодня уже столкнулся, и уж точно не хотел ощутить ее снова. Он отложил вилку на стол и облизал губы, пытаясь хоть немного увлажнить их.  
  
– Может, тебе заживляющий крем дать? – участливо поинтересовался Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, встал со своего места, чтобы, быстро порывшись в аптечке, вернуться к Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок (благодарно, но очень осторожно улыбнувшись) забрал из рук Джона тюбик с кремом и открутил крышечку. Затем поднес тюбик к носу и принюхался. Даже с почти заложенным носом он смог ощутить резкий запах с нотками чего-то знакомого. Шерлок замер, отодвинул крем от лица и взглянул на этикетку, чтобы прочесть состав. Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Да сколько можно уже, просто выдави крем на пальцы и намажь на поврежденные участки кожи! Ты этим кремом пользовался уже сотню раз!   
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона и насупился, словно маленький ребенок.  
  
– Мне не нравится его запах, – пробормотал он. – А если щипать начнет?   
  
Джон закатил глаза снова, выхватил у него тюбик и подтащил свой стул поближе, чтобы не тянуться к Шерлоку через весь стол. И, пока Шерлок не успел возмутиться и запротестовать, Джон, выдавив немного крема, быстрым и уверенным движением провел кончиками пальцев по носу Шерлока, втирая крем в поврежденную кожу. Шерлок несколько раз моргнул в растерянности, но не стал прерывать действия своего доктора. Видимо, его довольно жалкий внешний вид Джона вовсе не оттолкнул, а, напротив, подстегнул его заботливую натуру.   
  
Джон между тем закончил с крыльями носа Шерлока и перешел чуть ниже, к его губам, вновь выдавив немного крема себе на пальцы. Шерлок не был уверен, осознает ли вообще Джон, что именно делает, но на всякий случай старался не шевелиться и не дышать, лишь бы только не спугнуть его. Боже, только бы не спугнуть!   
  
Джон снова и снова кружил пальцами по его губам, и с каждым прикосновением это все меньше и меньше походило на медицинскую процедуру. В какой-то момент Шерлок вдруг очнулся от оцепенения и понял, пальцы Джона больше не движутся. Рука Джона теперь просто касалась его щеки, а большой палец лежал на его губах, лишь слегка подрагивая.  
  
От неожиданного осознания Шерлок открыл рот и наконец вздохнул. Наверное, впервые за минуту. Это заставило очнуться и Джона. Дернувшись, он еще раз провел пальцем по нижней губе Шерлока, но уже чуть грубее и как-то механически, словно все это все еще было лечебной процедурой, а затем и вовсе убрал руку от его лица.  
  
– Ну вот, не щиплет же? – Джон попытался разрядить обстановку неловким смешком и, вернувшись вместе со стулом на свое место, добавил, – надеюсь, теперь ты наконец сможешь поесть.  
  
Шерлок, все еще чувствуя прилившую к губам кровь, кивнул и попытался скрыть свое смущение за чаем, быстро прильнув губами к кружке и сделав пару глотков.   
  
– Чай остыл, – чуть хрипло выдавил он, не зная, что еще можно было сказать.


	12. План №11.1

Шерлок Холмс, как и большинство людей, никогда не любил болеть. Разумеется, его иногда, как и всех, в какие-то моменты его жизни посещало это детское желание заболеть назло кому-то (Майкрофту) или же заболеть, чтобы заставить людей вокруг (Джона) заботиться о нем. В эти моменты Майкрофт, конечно же, злился или неодобрительно цокал языком, а Джон становился гиперзаботливым и внимательным, но эти плюсы никак не могли перевесить минусы или компенсировать неприятную слабость, с которой Шерлок никогда не мог совладать во время болезни. Хотя в этот раз… Почти компенсировали.  
  
Он отставил кружку с остывшим – и оттого совершенно невкусным – чаем подальше и дотронулся до своих губ, повторяя движение пальцев Джона. Получилось почти незаметно: Джон был поглощен своим обедом и даже не смотрел на соседа. «То есть… Джон поглощал свой обед, не наоборот», – исправился Шерлок и чуть недовольно вздохнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Ему совсем не нравилось то нелепое и глупое недоразумение, в которое его всегда превращали насморк и больная голова.  
  
Шерлоку захотелось еще разок вздохнуть, громко и горестно, но он сдержался, не желая еще сильнее досаждать Джону: ему было прекрасно известно, что даже легкое недомогание могло сделать из него раздраженного и ноющего придурка, которого почти никто не мог выносить, и он совершенно точно не хотел перегнуть палку со всем этим и получить вместо «заботливого Джона» «Джона, которого все достало». Шерлок быстро провел языком по нижней губе. «Заботливый Джон» понравился ему до безумия.  
  
...а вот вкус крема, еще не до конца впитавшегося в его потрескавшуюся кожу, Шерлоку не понравился совершенно. Он снова потянулся к кружке и отпил немного, чтобы перебить этот вкус, и сделал вид, что в этот раз температура чая его совершенно устроила. В конце концов это же Джон сделал этот чай. Совсем отказываться от него было как-то неправильно. Шерлок сделал еще глоток, стараясь не морщиться, но Джон тут же удивленно поднял на него глаза.  
  
– Ты же сказал, что чай остыл, разве нет? – с недоумением произнес Джон.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, не видя смысла спорить.  
  
– Но ты же не любишь остывший чай, – добавил Джон удивленно.  
  
Шерлок кивнул снова, не совсем понимая, куда ведет этот разговор. В ответ Джон только рассмеялся, словно Шерлок сделал что-то нелепое.  
  
– Ну, так и не пей его тогда, – Джон встал и забрал кружку из его рук. – Давай сюда, я сделаю тебе новый.  
  
Шерлок хотел было начать протестовать, но Джон пресек его попытки довольно строгим «Доешь пока завтрак» и минут через шесть молча поставил перед ним кружку хорошего горячего чая. Шерлок в этот момент как раз закончил послушно опустошать свою тарелку.

***

  
Весь этот день был каким-то странным, по мнению Шерлока. Он не мог точно сказать, в чем заключалась эта странность, но буквально чувствовал ее кожей. Он точно знал, что что-то изменилось, хотя все было точно таким, каким было вчера. План его явно не работал как надо, но все равно все складывалось подозрительно неплохо: Джон был дома и не давал Шерлоку скучать, постоянно интересовался его состоянием, которое, к слову, под конец дня стало почти нормальным, а неудобство Шерлоку доставляли только потрескавшиеся губы. Но тут помощи от Джона было уже не дождаться: Шерлок уже упустил момент, когда попросить об этом не было бы неловким. В последний раз, когда он попробовал намекнуть Джону повторить столь приятную медицинскую процедуру, Джон молча принес ему тюбик с заживляющим кремом и даже не заикнулся о том, чтобы предложить Шерлоку свою помощь. А Шерлок не знал, как о таком попросить. Тем более, что Джон, отдав ему крем, тут же отошел от него почти на другую сторону комнаты и уселся в свое кресло с той же самой книгой, что и раньше. Шерлок недовольно вздохнул и принялся наносить крем самостоятельно.  
  
Сначала, как и Джон утром, Шерлок занялся крыльями носа, стараясь тонким слоем покрыть всю поврежденную кожу, а затем перешел к потрескавшемся почти до крови губам, к которым, Шерлок знал это, был нужен более нежный подход. Он выдавил еще немного крема, растер его между пальцами, откинулся на диванную подушку и закрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти то, как именно Джон касался его утром.  
  
Затем Шерлок осторожно дотронулся до своих губ.  
  
Джон заинтересованно поднял голову, отвлекаясь от книги.  
  
Не открывая глаз, Шерлок медленно провел пальцем по верхней губе, обводя ее по контуру, и чуть приоткрыл рот, чтобы крем попал на всю поврежденную болезнью кожу.  
  
Джон судорожно сглотнул, облизал губы, почти отзеркаливая действия Шерлока, но тут же постарался вернуться глазами к книге.  
  
Шерлок медленно повторил с нижней губой все то, что сделал с верхней.  
  
Джон совсем забыл о книге, положив ее на колени, и несколько раз вздохнул, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы кровь отлила от его щек и других мест, в которых ей в таких количествах находиться было сейчас не положено.  
  
Шерлок снова добавил немного крема на пальцы и теперь особое внимание уделил поврежденным уголкам губ.  
  
Джон чуть приподнялся в кресле, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, но затем сдался и просто раздвинул колени.  
  
Шерлок вернулся к верхней губе и исстрадавшейся во время его болезни ямочке над ней. Остатки крема впитывались очень быстро, так что Шерлок еще раз взялся за тюбик и, открутив крышку, чуть его сдавил. И, видимо, либо очень усердно, либо очень неосторожно: вместо небольшой горошины крема на пальцах, Шерлок получил явный излишек. Который тут же стек с его пальцев и небольшими белыми каплями остался на его губах, шее и подбородке.  
  
– Черт, – пробормотал Шерлок, приподнимаясь и распахивая глаза.  
  
Джон встал с кресла и, отложив книгу до лучших времен, скрылся в ванной.  
  
Разобравшись со своей небольшой аварией, Шерлок удивленно обнаружил, что Джона в комнате уже не было. Шерлок окинул взглядом его пустующее кресло и брошенную второпях книгу, но так и не понял, с чего Джону вдруг приспичило принять душ посреди субботнего дня.

***

  
Шерлок снова отругал себя за невнимательность, едва заметив, что опять упустил момент, когда все еще один раз изменилось. С Джоном, хоть тот и вышел из душа куда более расслабленным, чем был до этого, что-то явно было не так. Он отчего-то теперь стал избегать взгляда Шерлока, сначала просто уткнувшись в книгу, отвечая на все реплики Шерлока односложно и невпопад, а потом и вовсе поднявшись в свою комнату и оставшись там почти до самого ужина. Нет, Джон и раньше бывало вел себя немного странно, точно так же отводил глаза, излучая ауру смущения и неловкости, но обычно хватало минут двадцати, чтобы все пришло в норму, и Джон снова стал самим собой. А в этот раз все как-то затянулось. Шерлок находил это очень странным.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, посмотрел на затылок Джона, нарезающего овощи к ужину, и снова вздохнул. Иногда он действительно не знал, что творится в этой странной голове.  
  
Возможно, настало наконец время обратиться к профессионалу.

***

  
Что ж, теперь у Шерлока была идея. Он еще не совсем представлял, во что именно она выльется, как заставить Джона во всем этом участвовать и как именно все это можно будет провернуть, но, что было куда важнее, теперь у него был план. После ужина Шерлок, оставив Джона в гостиной наедине с его неловкостью, вернулся в свою комнату и включил ноутбук, восстанавливая в своей памяти дело, которое он так и не успел раскрыть из-за болезни, почти молясь о том, чтобы Скотланд-Ярд его не опередил.  
  
Пролистав файлы, которые ему прислал Лестрейд, Шерлок ухватился взглядом за одно знакомое имя, значащееся в списке тех, кто давал свидетельские показания. Имя это было ему знакомо вовсе не от того, что он встречался с его носительницей, просто так уж вышло, что и в прошлый раз, просматривая эти документы, именно на него Шерлок невольно обратил свое внимание. И, как он теперь понял, явно не зря.  
  
Шерлок быстрым движением свернул ненужные теперь вкладки дела и открыл поисковик. «Саманта Шоу, семейный психотерапевт», – вбил он в строку поиска и, довольный собой, нашарил рукой телефон, чтобы записаться к ней на прием.  
  
Легкая часть плана на этом была закончена. Оставалась сложная: заставить Джона сходить на прием. Тут требовалось быть убедительным и осторожным: Джон не очень жаловал психотерапевтов, никогда им не доверял, особенно учитывая его давние проблемы с доверием и тот факт, что однажды записная книжка его психотерапевта оказалась в руках у Майкрофта. Не говоря уже о том, что в последний раз Джон посещал психотерапевта для того, чтобы справиться с горем от его – Шерлока – потери.  
  
Шерлок прокрутил в голове несколько вариантов разговора, но так и не смог придумать ничего дельного. «Возможно, стоит задобрить Джона сначала?» – подумал он и вбил новый запрос в текстовую строку поисковика.

***

  
Следующим утром Шерлок поднялся с постели значительно раньше Джона, чтобы успеть выполнить некоторые подпункты своего плана до его пробуждения. Он считал, что это очень важно – успеть вовремя, но… А, впрочем, вовсе и не важно: Джон все равно уже проснулся и пил чай на кухне, когда Шерлок поднялся в гостиную с небольшой коробкой в руках и совсем крохотной – в кармане брюк.  
  
Пройдя на кухню через гостиную, Шерлок поставил коробку на обеденный стол и только потом стянул с себя пальто и отправил его на вешалку.  
  
Джон сделал еще глоток чая, отложил газету и поднял глаза на Шерлока.  
  
– И тебе привет, оболтус, не слушающий советы своего врача, – поздоровался он и строго добавил, – я же говорил тебе: ни шагу на улицу, пока не поправишься.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
– Ты сказал не выходить из дома до тех пор, пока мне не станет лучше. Мне уже лучше. Ну… только кожа с носа еще облезает. А вообще я в порядке.  
  
Джон приподнял брови.  
  
– Ты говоришь «в порядке», но доктор здесь я.  
  
Шерлок подавил желание закатить глаза и вместо этого пододвинул коробку к Джону, согласно кивая.  
  
– И чертовски хороший доктор, на мой взгляд. Я действительно в порядке. Это тебе.  
  
Джон несколько растерялся и чуть расправил плечи, беря неизвестный презент в руки.  
  
– Что это?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и улыбнулся, подойдя к чайнику, чтобы наполнить его водой.  
  
– Не посмотришь – не узнаешь, верно?  
  
Джон покрутил картонную коробку в руках и, признавая правоту Шерлока и надеясь, что внутри нет никаких опасных сюрпризов, заглянул внутрь.  
  
– О, – сказал он чуть погодя.  
  
Шерлок сел напротив, дожидаясь момента, когда закипит вода, и поднял глаза на Джона.  
  
– Ну как? Нравится?  
  
Джон чуть ухмыльнулся и покрутил в руках новенькую кружку. Она была почти точно такой же, как та, что он недавно разбил: объемная, удобная, вместительная, с тем же гербом Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса на ее белом боку. И только другой бок отличал ее от оригинала. Джон улыбнулся сильнее и прочел вслух:  
  
– «Лучший доктор на свете»? Серьезно?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Для меня – да, – сказал он, а затем хлопнул в ладоши. – Так. Я принес кружку, так что чай с тебя!

***

  
Джон поставил перед Шерлоком ароматно пахнущий чай и снова довольно покрутил свою новую кружку в руках. В ней тоже теперь был чай. Да, это была уже вторая кружка подряд, но Джон сомневался, что в мире вообще есть такое понятие, как «слишком много чая». Сделав глоток, Джон прислушался к себе. И правда. «Чая много не бывает», – решил он.

***

  
– И все же признавайся, Шерлок, что тебе от меня нужно, – сказал Джон внезапно после того, как Шерлок вдруг встал из-за стола и сбежал в свою комнату, чтобы затем вернуться на кухню с ноутбуком.  
  
Шерлок напрягся и, оторвав от экрана глаза, взглянул на соседа.  
  
– О чем ты?  
  
Джон кивнул на кружку в своих руках.  
  
– Ты знаешь. Ты задабриваешь меня, значит, тебе что-то нужно. Что-то, что я не захочу делать. Я тебя знаю, так что давай, говори.  
  
Шерлок изобразил на лице возмущенное выражение и как можно искреннее сказал:  
  
– Да как ты мог подумать, что этот благодарственный подарок… – а затем не выдержал и рассмеялся, – ну да, ты прав. Лестрейд нашел нам интереснейшее убийство, и теперь мне нужна твоя помощь.

***

  
– Поверить не могу, что действительно согласился на это, – прошипел Джон, пытаясь поудобнее разместиться на небольшом пухленьком диванчике в кабинете психотерапевта, и неуверенно покрутил на пальце свое обручальное кольцо.  
  
Поверить и правда было сложно. Когда Шерлок объяснил Джону суть плана, первое, что сказал Джон, когда перестал слегка истерично хихикать, было «Нет!». А потом было еще одно «Нет!». И еще одно.  
  
– Да ты с ума сошел, – не выдержал Джон в конце концов и даже привстал со стула. – Этот план – полная чушь. Если не сработает, я буду выглядеть неубедительным идиотом, а если твое предположение верное, то ты буквально сдаешь нас убийце! На блюдечке преподносишь.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
– Она никого не убивала, ты меня не слушаешь! Я не думаю, что убила она его сама! Нет, его убил Стивен, его муж, точно, я практически уверен.  
  
Джон сел обратно за стол.  
  
– Тогда зачем это все, весь этот спектакль?  
  
– Затем… затем, что мне не ясен его мотив, – нашелся Шерлок. – Все как-то не сходится. Все улики указывают на мужа, но… Я не знаю. Я начинал это дело, когда еще болел, возможно, это оставило отпечаток.  
  
Джон растерянно заморгал.  
  
– Ладно. Ясно. ...Нет, на самом деле нет. Ты думаешь, что доктор Шоу причастна, но убийца – муж? – Джон дождался кивка Шерлока и продолжил, – то есть ты думаешь, что она его… что? Заставила его убить собственного мужа, убедила, загипнотизировала? Зачем, да и как?!  
  
Шерлок чуть наклонился к Джону, перегнувшись к нему через стол, и почти прошептал:  
  
– В моей голове всплыли те странные самоубийства, помнишь их? – Шерлок откинулся обратно на стул, немного нервно отпил чай из своей кружки и снова полез в ноутбук. – Серийные самоубийства. Жертвы сами принимали яд после разговора с таксистом, да. Но это все равно считается убийствами, не так ли?!  
  
Джон покачал головой, явно не зная, как донести до Шерлока свою мысль, но затем все же сказал:  
  
– Но ты же говорил, что таксист угрожал жертвам пистолетом. Не думаю, что здесь то же самое. Да и потом… серия – это же как минимум два случая.  
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул и наконец показал Джону то, ради чего так долго копался в ноутбуке.  
  
– Я покажу тебе даже три.

***

  
Через полчаса Джон наконец не выдержал и поднял руки в защитном жесте, признавая правоту Шерлока.   
  
– Ладно-ладно, хорошо, ты убедил меня, это все и правда ужасно подозрительно, – сказал он.  
  
Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся: теперь он не сомневался, что согласие Джона на участие в плане было уже у него в кармане. Он выключил ноутбук и встал из-за стола.  
  
– Тогда собирайся! – хлопнул в ладоши Шерлок. – Наш прием через два часа.  
  
Джон растерянно заморгал.  
  
– Что?! Через… Эй, постой! Да я еще даже не согласился! – возмутился он, тоже вставая.  
  
Шерлок замер.  
  
– А зачем тянуть? – сказал он, удивленно опуская руки.   
  
– Но нельзя же… – Джон попытался придумать хоть какой-нибудь достойный ответ. – Нельзя же идти неподготовленными! Ты хочешь сыграть женатую пару, но у нас даже обручальных колец нет!  
  
Шерлок тут же отвел взгляд. Джон замолчал, победно улыбаясь, в полной уверенности, что этот раунд ему удалось выиграть: обычно Шерлок не лез за словом в карман, но сейчас Джон видел, что тому было трудно сформулировать какой-нибудь ответ.   
  
Но когда Джон уже готов был закрыть эту тему окончательно, Шерлок все же полез в свой карман. И вовсе не за ответом.

***

  
– Как я мог согласиться на это?! – пробормотал Джон, снова и снова вертя в пальцах свое обручальное кольцо и наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок ловит такси. – Это глупый план. Куда глупее, чем обычно!   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся подобному выбору слов, но не стал ничего говорить, надеясь, что Джон уже выпустил пар и что все его причитания остались в прошлом. Но не тут-то было! Терпения у Джона хватило только до момента, когда они наконец сели в машину и назвали таксисту нужный им адрес, а дальше он продолжил демонстрировать недовольство, неуверенность и нервозность в обычном режиме. Под конец пути терпение лопнуло и у Шерлока.  
  
– Да что не так?! – не выдержал он.  
  
Джон чуть повел плечами и несколько раз сжал ладонь в кулак.  
  
– Не люблю мозгоправов, – наконец ответил Джон. – Никогда не любил. И… я вообще-то надеялся, что больше не попаду ни к одному из них на прием.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Этого он в общем-то и ожидал.  
  
– Понимаю. ...Но ведь дело не только в этом, верно?  
  
Джон согласно покачал головой, но тут же поспешил сменить тему.  
  
– Так какой у нас план? То есть, я знаю, мы идем на прием под видом пары с проблемами в отношениях, но… что за проблемы? Мы же не можем просто импровизировать, верно?  
  
Шерлок на секунду задержал дыхание: этот момент он много раз проигрывал в своей голове и не хотел все испортить излишней поспешностью.  
  
– Да, не можем. Не волнуйся, у меня есть план. Я выдумал нам вполне приемлемую проблему.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Да? И какую? Ты слишком часто решаешь за нас двоих, а мне приходиться идти на поводу? – произнес он с намеком. – Ты изменяешь мне? ...Я тебе изменяю?!  
  
С каждым новым предложением бровь Шерлока приподнималась все выше.  
  
– Нет, нет, – возмущенно ответил Шерлок на первые две идеи, – ...и нет. Ну, на сколько мне известно по крайней мере.  
  
Джон, развеселенный своими же нелепыми предположениями, в притворном сочувствии похлопал Шерлока по колену.   
  
– Не волнуйся, дорогой, ты бы точно узнал, если бы я вдруг решил тебе изменить, ты же у меня детектив.  
  
Шерлок постарался скрыть сбившееся дыхание нервным смешком. Получилось довольно паршиво, но Джон, кажется, этого не заметил и, убрав ладонь с его колена, спросил уже серьезнее.  
  
– Так в чем собственно наша проблема?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Джон навострил уши. Шерлок вздохнул снова и на одном дыхании произнес:  
  
– Ты… ты никогда не говоришь мне, что любишь меня.  
  
Если Джон и хотел как-то на это отреагировать, у него ничего не вышло. Его возмущенно-удивленный возглас заглушило довольно грубое «Приехали!», донесшееся с переднего сиденья. Джон захлопнул рот и выскочил из машины, едва такси остановилось у почти ничем не примечательного бело-серого здания. Заплатив таксисту, Шерлок тоже покинул машину и зашагал вдоль дороги, выискивая взглядом нужную дверь. Через секунду Джон наконец отмер и поспешил вслед за ним.  
  
– Постой, – остановил Шерлока Джон, когда тот был уже в одном метре от нужной двери. – Ты же это не всерьез.  
  
– Что не всерьез? О чем ты?  
  
Джон приподнял брови, будто удивленный тем, что Шерлок не понял, о чем он.   
  
– О нашей «проблеме», конечно же! Только не говори, что действительно думаешь, что она нам поверит, если мы придем с этой легендой. Ведь я же…  
  
Теперь настал черед Шерлока удивляться.  
  
– Ты же что? – передразнил он.   
  
– Ты знаешь. Я не из тех, кто… Я не эмоционально закрытый человек. Ты сам всегда говорил, что где ты руководствуешься логикой, я руководствуюсь эмоциями!  
  
Шерлок облизал губы. Стоять на улице становилось все более неприятно, и дело было не только в надвигающихся холодах, но Шерлок решил, что уж лучше они с Джоном разберутся со всем этим сейчас, заранее, а не в кабинете психотерапевта.  
  
– Ты и правда руководствуешься эмоциями, Джон, – кивнул он в конце концов. – Но ты редко выражаешь их... ну, словами. Обычно ты считаешь, что действий достаточно.   
  
Джон чуть покачал головой и фыркнул.  
  
– «Редко выражаю словами»?! Да я веду чертов блог! – возмутился он.  
  
Шерлок только закатил глаза. До их приема оставалось уже не так много времени, но Джон явно не собирался прекращать этот разговор, кажется, слова Шерлока его не на шутку взволновали. Шерлок, впрочем, тоже не имел желания останавливаться.  
  
– Да, но сколько времени ты уже не выкладывал туда ничего значимого? – произнес Шерлок. – Сколько? Ты описываешь текущие расследования, да, ты иногда пишешь короткие заметки о наших буднях, но это все. Ты редко пишешь о своих эмоциях, так что твой блог – это вовсе не аргумент.  
  
Джон нахмурился и зарылся подбородком в свой вязаный шарф.  
  
– По-твоему, я, что, слишком – я не знаю – слишком сухо пишу? Серьезно? Дело в этом? И это заставило тебя сделать вывод, что я скудно выражаю эмоции? Уж кто бы говорил, мистер Спок!  
  
– Да нет же! – Шерлоку показалось, он узнал отсылку, но решил проигнорировать ее. Что-то из «Звездных войн», кажется. – Нет, я вовсе не об этом! Я о том, что ты... Твой стиль письма всегда был немного восторженным, но ты же обо всем так пишешь! Но при этом не пишешь ничего о том, что должно было вызывать в тебе самые сильные эмоции. Последний пост, где ты писал что-то действительно эмоциональное, был года…  
  
Джон прервал его резким движением ладони, показывая, что он понял, о какой именно записи Шерлок говорил.   
  
– Не надо, – покачал головой он. – Были и еще, ты это знаешь. Тот пост, где я писал, что ты вернулся, например.   
  
– А что случилось потом? Даже твои фанаты говорили, что блог тогда испортился. – Шерлок позволил себе сухую усмешку. – Твой первый пост после развода: «Я снова переехал на Бейкер-стрит!». И все!   
  
Джон закатил глаза.   
  
– Почему мы вообще это обсуждаем? Да, возможно, я стал фильтровать то, что я хочу показать общественности, а что должен оставить при себе, но это не значит, что отсутствие признаний в любви было бы главной проблемой в браке со мной! Так с чего ты вообще решил, что я бы не стал… говорить человеку, которого я люблю, что я его люблю?  
  
Шерлок сглотнул.  
  
– Я сужу по имеющимся у меня данным.   
  
– О чем ты вообще? – не выдержал Джон снова.  
  
«Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты говорил мне, что любишь меня», – подумал Шерлок.   
  
– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты говорил Мэри, что любишь ее, – добавил он вслух.  
  
– Да. Так и есть, – произнес Джон мгновенье спустя. Он произнес это так спокойно и ровно, что Шерлок даже не смог уловить в его голосе эмоций. Джон произнес это так, будто и сам он впервые задумался об этом только сейчас.  
  
Шерлок моргнул. Ему показалось, что на улице вдруг стало совершенно тихо. Даже шум проезжающих мимо машин стал совершенно незаметным для него. Слова Джона тоже как-то ускользали. Шерлок подумал, что он что-то явно понял не так.  
  
– Ты говорил ей это, когда меня не было рядом? – спросил он чуть хрипло, словно боясь услышать на это ответ.  
  
Джон закатил глаза к небу, будто пытаясь вспомнить что-то давно забытое и почти неважное, а затем как-то совершенно безучастно покачал головой.  
  
– Не думаю, нет.  
  
– Потому что у тебя проблемы с выражением собственных чувств?   
  
– Потому что мне не хотелось.


	13. 11.2

Шерлок замер, не зная, что сказать. Он редко бывал так ошарашен. Джон, кажется, тоже не понимал, как продолжить этот разговор. Он потер пальцами лоб и неуверенно произнес, откашлявшись:

– Что ж, эмм… да, – Джон облизал губы и перевел тему. – Еще какие-нибудь идеи?

Шерлок растерянно заморгал.

– Что? 

Джон улыбнулся, радуясь, что смог закончить напрягающий его разговор.

– Ну… я про идеи, почему у нас в браке проблемы. Честно говоря, мне не хочется играть человека, который даже в любви нормально признаться не хочет. Так, может, у тебя есть и другие варианты?

Шерлок нервно поправил рукава пальто. На самом деле он больше ничего не придумал, надеясь, что Джона устроит этот вариант. Но, если Джону и правда нужен был другой повод, чтобы идти к психотерапевту, Шерлок мог его выдумать. «Ничего страшного, – решил он. – Я смогу перевести тему в нужное русло прямо на приеме». Джон нетерпеливо поднял брови и снова спросил:

– Так что? Есть что-нибудь?

Шерлок на секунду задумался. В голове возник один вариант, который показался ему правдоподобным, но он знал, что Джону это может не понравиться. Шерлок прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки от волнения. Он знал: сейчас нужно быть особенно осторожным. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул.

– Да, пожалуй, – признал он и посмотрел на часы, намекая на то, что они с Джоном уже опаздывают на прием, в тайне надеясь, что Джон обратит на это внимание, забудет о других вариантах их легенды и согласится на тот, который был нужен Шерлоку. Но Джон – то ли намеренно, то ли просто от невнимательности – намека не уловил и нетерпеливо воскликнул:

– Давай же! Какие у тебя еще есть идеи?

Шерлок снова вздохнул, признавая поражение. 

– Ну, ты бывший военный, – начал он издалека. – А я не самый приятный в общении человек. Так что...

Джон тут же неосознанно отпрянул от Шерлока, сделав небольшой шажок назад.

– Нет! – воскликнул он возмущенно и покачал головой, не веря, что Шерлок действительно посмел это предложить.

Шерлок чуть вжал голову в плечи. 

– Думаю, домашнее насилие довольно частая причина для посещения семейного психотерапевта, – попытался оправдать себя Шерлок, пожав плечами, – разве нет? 

Джон покачал головой и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Шерлок осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его плеча. Джон взмахнул руками и отпрянул еще сильнее, обиженно воскликнув: 

– Нет-нет-нет, не смей. Серьезно, Шерлок?! «Частая причина для посещения семейного психотерапевта»? – передразнил он. – Домашнее насилие – это довольно частая причина для посещения Скотланд-Ярда!

Шерлок не смог удержаться от смешка, даже видя, что Джона такое предложение возмутило. Но после следующего восклицания Шерлоку было уже не до смеха.

– Так вот значит, как ты про меня думаешь! Так значит я не способен выражать свои чувства и к тому же потенциальный домашний тиран, – кивнул сам себе Джон, незаметно для себя сжимая ладонь в кулак. – Понятно. Вау! Просто потрясающе!

Шерлок виновато облизал губы.

– Я вовсе не это имел в виду… – попытался извиниться он, но не смог закончить из-за внезапно зазвонившего телефона. Шерлок ответил на звонок под неодобрительное бормотание Джона. – Да, мы почти на месте, доктор Шоу... Нет-нет, все в порядке… Кажется, таксист высадил нас немного не там, но мы уже почти у дверей. Да, спасибо.

Шерлок сбросил звонок и убрал сотовый обратно в карман, снова пытаясь вернуться к своим извинениям. Джон только хмыкнул в ответ и грубовато отмахнулся:

– Идем уже! 

Шерлок сглотнул, предчувствуя бурю.  


***

  
Мисс Шоу оказалась приветливой миловидной брюнеткой с легким американским акцентом и привычкой улыбаться так, словно она планирует захватить мир. Джону она сразу понравилась. За первые несколько минут разговора с ней он, кажется, даже немного остыл и успокоил свой гнев, но все же не удержался от язвительного замечания Шерлоку на ухо, когда она вышла за чаем. Шерлок постарался немного успокоить гнев своего вспыльчивого «супруга».

– Все не так уж и плохо, Джон, – заметил он, указывая на огромное количество дипломов и грамот в рамках, развешанных на одной из стен. 

Джон снова отмахнулся, с непривычки покручивая на пальце свое обручальное кольцо.

– Поверить не могу, что действительно согласился на это, – прошипел он снова, но тут же натянул приветливую улыбку, когда доктор Шоу вошла в кабинет с большим подносом с тремя кружками ароматно пахнущего чая.

– Извините, дала своему секретарю выходной, – пояснила она и протянула Джону одну из кружек. Он благодарно улыбнулся в ответ. Шерлок сжал губы и сам потянулся к своей кружке. Хоть он и сам выбрал этого врача, ему совсем не понравились ее манеры и поведение. А еще то, как она выделяла Джона и как она смотрела на него, заставляло Шерлока надеяться на то, что она действительно имеет какое-то отношение к предыдущим трем убийствам. Просто ради того, чтобы ее можно было арестовать. 

Саманта, к ее счастью, не знала, о чем размышлял Шерлок. Она снова улыбнулась – но теперь уже не только Джону, а им обоим – и произнесла:

– Итак, мистер и доктор Уотсон…

– Просто Уильям и Джон, – перебил ее Шерлок, краем глаза заметив, как вытянулось лицо Джона, когда тот услышал это обращение.

Саманта кивнула.

– Хорошо. Итак, Уильям, Джон, что же привело вас сюда?

Джон с Шерлоком переглянулись, не зная, что говорить. Шерлок чуть изменился в лице, будто ища у Джона поддержки. Джон нехотя кивнул и позволил Шерлоку начать, но стоило тому только открыть рот, чтобы сыграть роль согласно их легенде, Джон его перебил.

– На самом деле, мы так и не пришли к общему мнению на этот счет, – выдал Джон. – Я узнал, что мы идем к психотерапевту, только сейчас. И, если честно, я и вовсе не горел желанием приходить сюда. 

Саманта понимающе кивнула и чуть укоризненно взглянула на Шерлока. Шерлок почувствовал себя неловко и глупо. Он вдруг вспомнил, как она говорила ему о важности обсуждать такие вещи со своим партнером заранее, когда он только записывался на этот прием.

– Об этом вы спорили по дороге сюда? – вдруг уточнила она. Шерлок растерянно моргнул. Саманта кивнула в сторону окна: ее офис, очевидно, выходил окнами как раз в сторону дороги.

Шерлок покачал головой:

– Нет… не совсем.

Саманта повернулась к Джону. Тот пожал плечами.

– Нет, просто… мой муж, – Джон намеренно выделил эти слова интонацией, – только сейчас решил сказать мне причину, по которой он решил, что нам нужен психотерапевт. И я, возможно, отреагировал слишком бурно… 

Шерлок чуть нахмурился. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию, пока Джон сам не ляпнул что-нибудь лишнее. Шерлок отпил еще немного чая и преувеличено смущенно рассмеялся. 

– Но я же был прав!

Саманта растерянно его перебила:

– Простите, что?

Шерлок поспешил ответить:

– Джон обиделся, когда узнал причину, по которой я притащил его сюда. Так что я попытался объяснить ему, что могло быть и хуже. Куда хуже. 

Саманта подняла брови, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как внимательно она готова слушать. Джон хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди, повернув корпус к Шерлоку. Шерлок чуть сжал губы и пожал плечами.

– Возможно, не стоило приводить в пример домашнее насилие, – признал он в конце концов. Но тут же попробовал оправдать себя, – но это же правда. В сравнении с этим у нас все хорошо. Не понимаю, Джон, почему ты так на это отреагировал.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Потому что ты почти прямым текстом сказал, что моя военная служба и мое ПТСР – это предпосылки к тому, чтобы быть домашним тираном, – сказал он. – Ты хоть понимаешь насколько больно слышать такое от тебя? Это и то, в чем ты меня обвиняешь.

Шерлок отвел глаза. Саманта тактично покашляла в кулак, обращая внимание на себя.

– Так, Джон… в чем ваш муж вас упрекнул? Быть может, он прав, и проблемы не так уж и велики?

Шерлок поспешил ухватиться за соломинку и кивнул, почувствовав поддержку. 

– Да, Джон. Как я уже сказал, все не так уж и страшно, нужно просто об этом поговорить. У тебя нет проблем с алкоголем, ты мне не изменяешь, ты не домашний тиран… – мягкий серый диванчик чуть скрипнул под ним, когда он наклонился к Джону. Саманта перевела взгляд с Джона на Шерлока, видимо, прикидывая для себя, сколько приемов потребуется на эту парочку. Джон хмыкнул и провел пальцами по лицу. 

– Да, проблемы наши не велики! – воскликнул он, с сарказмом взмахнув руками. – Я не насильник, не тиран и не алкоголик! Я всего лишь тебя не люблю. 

«Всего лишь». 

Шерлок моргнул и отставил свою кружку обратно на поднос. В воцарившейся тишине этот звук показался всем неожиданно громким. Джон дернулся.

– Простите, – прохрипел Шерлок и, поднявшись со скрипучего дивана, быстро скрылся за дверью.


End file.
